


Black Traveler of Time in Fiore

by Kurokamisama



Series: Black Traveler of Time (BTOT) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: #not cool, AU for Naruto's end, Chaos Ensues, De-Aged!Naru, Erza looks like Naru's mother, Everyone is Dead, Fusion!NarutoKurama, I didn't read it, I guess it's more Canon Divergence than AU, I mean if he was a god it would be way too easy, I probably won't, Kage are bastards, Makaov is in way deeper than he thought, Multi, Naruto is Natsu's grandpa, Naruto raised Igneel, Naruto tries Dragon Meat, On Hiatus, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasuke actually did something useful before dying, Sealed!Naru, Super powerful!Naruto, Waking up centuries after you were sealed, Zeref is cute, also ignore Fairy Tail's prequel, but not God!Naru, except Naruto duh, ignore the fact that foxes aren't felines, it's been too long since I last read it, just do, just ignore the last 100 chapters or so for Fairy Tail altogether, probably, yeah I know cool right
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la bataille finale contre Madara, les Kages tentent de tuer Sasuke une bonne fois pour toutes, mais Naruto refuse de laisser cela se faire et veut essayer de le sauver une dernière fois : cependant Sasuke lui demande de l’achever car il est mourant, et lui offre ses sharingans. Se rendant compte que Naruto est devenu bien trop puissant pour eux, tous les pays se mettent en accord pour le sceller, et Naruto se retrouve dans l’ombre pendant une durée indéterminée. C’est ainsi que Naruto se réveille après de longues années de sommeil, dans un monde étrange, entouré de dragons et d’un mage noir nommé Zeref, et où il se découvre immortel et dans le corps d’un enfant de 5 ans, sous une forme particulièrement étrange…</p><p>Hiatus temporaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Me voilà de retour pour une autre fic cette fois! Désolé pour ceux qui suivent l'autre, j'avais en tête des idées pour cette histoire-là, alors j'ai un peu mis de côté "A strange new year". Mais bon, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ça, je verrai après si je dois continuer ou pas, à vous de me dire sinon! ^.^
> 
> Un petit mot à little akary qui m'a ... encouragé à faire un Naruto/Fairy Tail (lol ): 
> 
> Donc voili voilou, je relève le défi, mais comme je te disais, j'espère que je ne vais pas m'inspirer des idées qu'ont eut les autres auteurs de ce genre de fic, parce que j'en est lu plein en anglais sur FF, et que j'espère donc ne pas leur piquer leurs idées^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fairy Tail ou de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon, quel serait l'intérêt de faire une fic dessus?
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Edit (12/15): Cette fiction a été écrite et postée sur ff.net en 2012, et le dernier update date de 2013... Autrement dit ça commence à faire un bail et mon style d'écriture à pas mal changé depuis. Mais je peux vous assurer que l'écriture s'améliore au fur et à mesure des chapitres (enfin j'espère), alors ne vous baser pas juste sur les premiers chapitres, ça en vaut la peine. Sur ce, PEACE~

_CRACK…_ fut le premier bruit émit depuis des siècles dans l'endroit sombre et inconnu où commence cette histoire.

 _CRRRR…_ puis une porte grinça.

Une silhouette se dessina ensuite dans l'obscurité, et commença à bouger sensiblement. De la poussière se souleva du seul objet de l'endroit qui se trouvait au centre, et un bras humain se distingua.

Puis, ce fut un corps entier qui se souleva, et une ombre supplémentaire à l'obscurité du tableau se rajouta.

Là, un jeune homme se releva péniblement de l'endroit où il était allongé.

Tous ses muscles semblaient endormis, et le retour d'afflux de sang était terriblement douloureux. Il patienta quelques minutes afin de retrouver ses principales fonctions vitales, dont le fait de respirer normalement, l'air s'engouffrant avidement dans ses poumons; avant de se demander où il se trouvait.

Quand ses yeux commercèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait dans une grotte sombre et humide. De l'eau coulait sur les parois, et des flaques humides restaient çà et là. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle en titubant, heureux de voir que ses jambes fonctionnaient, se libérant des dernières chaînes et se débarrassant des derniers sceaux qui le retenaient du milieu de la pièce.

Mais quand il vit son reflet, il resta choqué devant son image et son souffle le quitta momentanément.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que-

Le jeune homme, qui était blond, n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur son apparence – qu'il savait au plus profond de lui-même anormale, malgré le flou dans son esprit encore embrumé – car un soudain flot de mémoires frappa son subconscient. Des centaines de voix éclatèrent en même temps.

_Nous sommes désolés… mais crois-nous, c'est bien mieux pour tous !_

_C'est pour le bien de nos pays et de nos citoyens !_

_Tu comprendras un jour !…_

_Tuez-le plutôt!… ce serait une meilleure solution !_

_Enfin débarrassés de ce monstre !_

_Monstre ! S'en est fini de toi !_

_La sécurité de nos pays passe avant tout !_

« Arg- !

Il se tint la tête qui semblait être prête à exploser à tout moment, puis, des voix plus familières traversèrent son esprit attaqué de tous côtés.

_N-*, comprends moi, c'est pour ton bien, tu es devenu trop puissant…Je ne peux pas les retenir plus longtemps…_

_N-*, si tu savais à quel point nous sommes désolés…_

« Tsunade-baba… chuchota le blond. … Kakashi-sensei…

Ces noms tintèrent doucement dans ses oreilles contrairement aux voix criardes des autres, et il s'allongea sur le sol humide en se tenant le crâne.

Tentant de se vider la tête, il essaya de mettre les choses au point dans son esprit douloureux et ankylosé à cause de plusieurs longs centenaires de sommeil :

' _Bon… Déjà, je m'appelle… Na… Naru… Naruto ! C'est un bon début !_ songea-t-il, avec soulagement, décidé à reconstituer son existence _. Naruto… Naruto,…Uzumaki ! Je me souviens ! Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki !…_

Il se retourna pour faire face au coffre où il était encore retenu quelques minutes plus tôt, maintenant vide, les chaînes l'ayant retenu prisonnier se balançant et les sceaux voletants.

' _Tsunade-baba,… Kakashi-sensei… Je me souviens de vous…J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas sentis trop coupables pendant toutes ces années…_ songea-t-il alors avec une profonde tristesse.

Il fixa encore l'endroit où il avait été retenu scellé pendant une durée qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, les noms de ses amis commençant à flotter hors de sa bouche naturellement :

« … Sakura… – il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à la personne qu'il avait aimé pendant toute son enfance –… Yamato-sensei,… Sai, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, …

Et il continua ainsi à nommer tout ce qui lui était familier avec nostalgie et des yeux brillants, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur deux noms en particulier :

\- Sasuke,… Madara…

Il sentit les larmes qui lui étaient déjà montées aux yeux menaçant de s'écraser sur ses joues, – celles-ci ornées de marques ressemblant sensiblement à des moustaches de chat –, et porta sa main à son front:

-Sasuke…

Une image traversa son esprit à ce nom.

_Merci, Naruto… Finalement, tu étais sûrement le plus fort dès le début…_

Un jeune homme brun lui souriait et lui tendait ses mains, des mains tremblantes et couvertes de sang, ses yeux déversant des gouttes comme des larmes de la même sombre couleur, alors que ses prunelles noirs étaient ornées de symboles rouges entremêlés.

_Prends-les… Ils sont à toi maintenant… Je te dois bien ça, merci encore, Naruto…_

-C'est à moi de dire merci espèce de crétin…chuchota-t-il. Tu m'as offert tes yeux,… ton pouvoir,… tes sharingans : ta fierté et celle de ton clan ! fit le blond en frappant le sol du poing, sans grande force cependant étant donné que son bras regagnait à peine du sang dans ses veines.

Les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux bleus océans coulèrent sur ses joues qui reprenaient à peine leurs couleurs. Il avait beau avoir traversé la guerre pendant des années avant de se retrouver là, avoir été témoin de massacres plus atroces les uns que les autres, il pouvait bien se permettre de se laisser aller un instant maintenant, non ? Maintenant que plus personne n'était là, que plus personne ne comptait sur lui pour être un héros. Et il continua ainsi, à reconstituer son passé, à retrouver peu à peu ses souvenirs, les réminiscences d'amis qu'il ne reverrait sans aucuns doutes plus jamais…

Puis, une voix plus menaçante sortit de sa bouche :

-Madara… Madara Uchihua… grogna-t-il tandis que ce nom irritait sa gorge et le plus profond de lui-même.

Une vague de pouvoir qui ne s'était pas libérée depuis des âges immémoriaux balaya la grotte, l'illuminant au passage de petites étincelles rouges, et une pression immense s'abattu dans la 'pièce'.

Mais aussi soudainement que cela était apparu, tout s'arrêta, le blond laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

-À quoi bon maintenant après tout… soupira celui-ci. Ce salopard est _mort_ , et une bonne fois pour toutes… fit-t-il en se rappelant le jour où il avait enfin achevé l'ancien chef des Uchihuas.

Il se releva à nouveau, les genoux toujours un peu hésitants, mais trouva la force de se hisser plus facilement grâce à la paroi, malgré le fait qu'elle fut légèrement humide, donc glissante.

Puis il plongea dans son esprit pour trouver celui qui serait désormais son unique ancien compagnon à ne pas être encore mort, du moins, le blond l'espérait…

**Esprit de Naruto**

_Kurama ? Kurama, tu es là ?_

**_…_ **

_Allez, espèce de paresseux, réveilles-toi !_

Un grognement se fit entendre, et une immense boule de fourrure orange flamboyante aux oreilles dressées et à la longue queue soyeuse, apparut à travers les ombres, en face Naruto, ses yeux rouges sangs et félins mi-clos.

La créature, qui ressemblait fort à un renard, ouvrit les yeux un peu plus, mais juste assez pour voir son hôte se tenir devant lui, les bras croisé sur le torse avec un air à la fois impatient et désolé. Dès qu'il l'eut vu, ses yeux s'élargir de surprise.

 ** _Naruto ? Comment ça se fait que tu es réveillé ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ça fait un bail !_** s'exclama-t-il.

 _Kurama… Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tant de temps seul, alors que moi je dormais comme un loir…_ commença Naruto avec une teinte de tristesse.

 ** _Tss ! Je sais très bien que tu as été scellé, pas besoin d'essayer de rejeter la faute sur toi !_** grogna Kurama en réponse et en reposant son immense tête sur ses pattes. **_Nous étions devenus trop,_** **bien** ** _trop puissants pour eux, c'est tout…_**

 _Oh allez, ce n'est pas de leur faute… Regarde plutôt devant toi, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier de voir qu'il manque quelque chose ici !_ continua Naruto avec amusement.

**_…_ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

**_Ah !_ **

_Eh ben! T'as mis un certain temps avant de remarquer !_

Et en effet, il y avait bel et bien une chose de notable qui avait changé dans cet endroit austère et sombre : aucuns sceaux ou barrières ne séparaient à présent le ninja blond du Bijû Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues.

**_Mais- Comment est-ce possible que l'on puisse ainsi se parler alors que je ne suis plus scellé ?..._ **

Cependant, n'allez pas croire que cette découverte allait s'avérer profitable au démon, qu'il allait maintenant tuer son Jinchûriki, non. Durant les années de guerre contre Madara, les deux avaient finalement appris à se respecter l'un l'autre, notamment à partir du moment où Naruto étais devenu aussi fort que la boule de poil orange, et à créer des liens afin de partager leurs forces.

_Flash-back_

_' Ne Kyubi ?_

**_-Grr, quoi encore humain ! Cesseras-tu donc un jour de t'adresser à ma personne avec si peu de respect ?!_ ** _grogna celui-ci._

_\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez maintenant ?_

_Naruto esquiva une attaque d'en face qui venait d'un des adeptes de Madara, continuant malgré tout à communiquer avec son Bijû._

_Il reprit :_

_-Ne pourrions-nous pas unir nos forces une bonne fois pour toute ?_

_Le renard resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Naruto, puis, prenant un ton furieux :_

**_-Moi ? Abandonner ma puissance et ne plus me battre pour enfin me libérer de cet endroit maudit ?! Humain, aurais-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses !_ ** _hurla-t-il en se jetant sur les barreaux et en se mettant à s'y attaquer dans le monde intérieur de Naruto._

_-Kyubi… Tu sais très bien… – il évita un nouveau coup de pied de son adversaire –… que ce n'est pas ce que j'entends par là ! Moi, ce que je veux, et je suis sûr que tu le souhaites aussi, c'est que l'on ne fasse plus qu'un !_

_Le renard s'arrêta de mastiquer les barreaux à coups de dents pointues, et resta encore une fois silencieux un instant._

_-…_ _**Seras-tu prêt à tout faire pour devenir toujours plus puissant ?** _ _reprit-t-il avec impassibilité._

_-Tu le sais déjà, répliqua Naruto, un peu surprit que le démon ne s'emporte pas comme à son habitude, et en portant un coup fatal à son opposant qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de craquement sinistre._

**_-Mais seras-tu prêt à dépasser les limites que tes sensei t'imposent ?_ ** _insista Kyubi._

_-Kyubi… Toi et moi deviendrons plus fort ensemble, et nous tuerons enfin ce malade. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux toi aussi ?_

_Le démon soupira._

**_-Alors deviens assez puissant pour devenir mon égal : là, nous pourrons enfin unir nos pouvoirs. Naruto Uzumaki, tu vas avoir l'honneur de connaître mon nom dès aujourd'hui, retiens le bien: je suis, le Biju Kyubi, démon renard à neufs queues, mon nom est : Kurama !_ ** _annonça-t-il._

_-Yosh ! s'exclama Naruto avec joie._

_Fin Flash-back_

Durant 5 ans de 'conflit' contre Madara, Naruto s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied, délaissant un peu ses anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe 7, et Kyubi avait observé le blond gagner en force et en puissance, toujours plus avide d'atteindre le niveau du démon pour enfin 'faire la paix' avec le Bijû. 5 ans d'entraînement qui s'était révélés fructueux et le blond gagnait en respect envers Kurama qui semblait finalement lui aussi très excité à l'idée que son hôte et lui-même puisse fusionner – chose qu'il n'avait jamais accompli avec sa mère, le précédent Jinchûriki –, le seul bémol étant ses relations avec ses anciens coéquipiers qui le voyait maintenant comme une sorte d'ermite, et qui lui reprochait de ne jamais être avec eux : chacun avaient des missions dangereuses et ils avaient peu de temps pour se retrouver entre eux, mais Naruto profitait toujours de ces moments pour travailler et entraîner ses capacités, notamment en mode Sage, qu'il pouvait dès lors utiliser dans pratiquement tous les combats sans recevoir la moindre égratignure ni perdre de temps.

Mais il avait fallu que les Kage s'inquiètent de sa puissance…

 _Je crois savoir…_ chuchota Naruto en reprenant le fil de la conversation.

**_Alors ?_ **

_Regarde-moi._

**_…Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport, là…_** grogna le renard avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix causée par l'incompréhension.

Kyubi observa tout de même le Jinchûriki sans comprendre, remarquant tout de même une légère différence :

 ** _Tu es retourné en enfance ?_** s'enquit-t-il en observant son hôte avec étonnement. ** _Ça a beau être intriguant, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport …_** fit-t-il remarquer lentement.

Et en effet, devant le démon se tenait un enfant d'environ 5 ans, aux yeux bleus comme la mer et aux cheveux dorés si longs qu'ils trainaient à ses pieds, et même formaient une traine derrière lui, ceux-ci ayant apparemment continué à pousser pendant ses années d'enfermement.

**_Ah ! Mais-_ **

Après avoir détaillé la nouvelle taille de son hôte une nouvelle fois, le Bijû remarqua quelque chose de nettement plus choquant dans son apparence : au-dessus de la tête de Naruto se trouvaient maintenant une paire de petites oreilles de renard en fourrure orangée, oreilles assorties à une petite queue fournit de la même couleur qui se balançait avec entrain dans le dos du blond. De plus, ses éternelles marques de 'moustaches' sur les joues étaient légèrement plus prononcées, et ses pupilles n'étaient dorénavant plus humaines, mais fendues comme celles des chats.

Ce qui laissa le démon sans voix.

 _On dirait qu'on a fusionné Kurama !_ s'exclama joyeusement Naruto. _Je paris que je peux te parler même à voix haute maintenant !_

Il y eut un léger silence que le démon brisa avec entrain :

 ** _Yahoo ! Super ! Naruto, on a réussi ! Finalement, on a réellement fusionné !_** s'écria le renard avec jubilation.

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux : c'était bien la première fois que le démon était si enjoué, et surtout qu'il le montrait !

 ** _Yaho- Hum, enfin, je veux dire… tu as atteint ton objectif, c'est bien,_** se reprit-t-il avec embrassement, non sans toutefois faire une petite danse de la victoire avant.

 _Heureux que ça te plaise Kurama,_ dit le blond avec amusement, agitant sa queue de plus belle. _Et si maintenant on allait voir ce qui se trouve là dehors En plus… je dis ça comme ça mais… j'ai un peu faim pas toi ?_

 ** _Hum, judicieuse décision, à moins que tu préfères que l'on pourrisse encore dans ce trou,_** rétorqua le renard en ignorant la dernière partie de la phrase du blond.

_Alors c'est parti dattebayo !_

Et sur ses paroles, une immense quantité d'énergie emplie la pièce, et le plafond explosa en laissant apparaître enfin la lumière du jour à l'intérieur de la prison humide et poussiéreuse…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je l'ai sortit plus rapidement que ce que je pensais à l'origine, mais bon, personne ne s'en plaint, non?
> 
> J'ai été très heureuse de voir toutes vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça m'encourage à écrire la suite^^ Merci à vous!
> 
> Ce chapitre n'a pas de combats, mais quand même de l'action et des trucs qui vont servir pour la suite, alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Moi, en tout cas, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si en fait c'est complètement raté ;p.
> 
> Sinon, pour l'instant, le monde de Fairy Tail sera AU, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne veut pas dire que notre Naru national ne va pas faire la connaissance des mages de la guilde. Tôt ou tard... tôt ou tard...
> 
> Donc voilà, si vous avez réussi à lire jusque là, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture:
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient... C'est déprimant arrêtez de demander!

Il y a une chose à laquelle Naruto ne s'attendait pas en sortant de la grotte.

Alors que la poussière de l'explosion due à sa sortie imminente de la grotte se dispersait, il se rendit compte d'une chose : il ne s'attendait pas à ne rien reconnaître _du tout_ !

La forêt dont il était entouré ne lui disait absolument rien, et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait bien été scellé à Konoha mais ses souvenirs ne reflétaient plus rien.

Deux choix s'imposèrent dans son esprit : soit, il avait été déplacé durant son emprisonnement – ce qui aurait été étonnant puisque si quelqu'un l'avait fait, le sceau n'aurait pas forcément tenu –, soit il était dans un futur bien plus avancé que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. Il questionna le renard à ce sujet, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plonger dans son esprit pour discuter avec lui à présent.

 ** _C'est bien ce que tu crois gamin…_** répondit Kurama d'une voix un peu irritée. **_On a bel et bien été coincé là pendant plusieurs_** **centenaires…** ** _j'ai perdu le compte au bout de 600 ans, mais si je ne me trompe pas, ça doit bien faire au moins un millénaire…_**

 _Un millénaire ?! Ouch… Moi qui pensait que ça ne faisait que quelques décennies… ou peut-être même un siècle au pire, mais pas plus…_ murmura intérieurement le blond, tous ses espoirs de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu connaître – ou même, une descendance proche – s'effondrant en même temps que les paroles du démon.

Ses petites oreilles se rabattirent avec tristesse et il s'assit près de la sortie qu'il venait de créer, s'habituant un peu plus à la nouvelle luminosité, et manquant de s'asseoir sur sa nouvelle queue orangée. L'endroit semblait très paisible, et le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel bleu sans nuages. Les feuilles des arbres se balançaient au gré du vent, plus vertes que jamais. Rien ne semblait troubler le silence régnant, seulement perturbé par le chant d'oiseaux et le bruit du vent qui l'entourait : la nature semblait régner ici. Naruto profita de cette retrouvaille avec son élément naturel avec plaisir, ses nouveaux sens démoniaques mêlés à ses sens déjà aiguisés de ninja lui permettant de ressentir au maximum tout ce qui l'entourait.

Chaque feuille qui tombait, chaque oiseau qui se posait, chaque trouble dans l'air…

Soudain, les volettements d'ailes se firent pressants et tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent en même temps, comme s'ils avaient tous reçus le même signal. Aussitôt, un éclat suivit et fit trembler la terre, puis une explosion derrière les montagnes se fit entendre.

Naruto soupira et se leva.

« Ara ara… Cette époque n'est pas sans dangers apparemment… fit-t-il en remuant la tête et en faisant quelques flexions pour ranimer ses genoux. Allons voir, Kurama !

Et sur ses paroles, le blond sauta sur la branche d'arbre la plus proche et commença sa course vers l'endroit qui troublait la paix de la forêt, laissant un nuage de poussière sur son passage.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le bruit d'explosion s'était fait entendre. Naruto s'était un peu attardé en oubliant momentanément de chercher l'origine du bruit tellement il était absorbé à reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'un arbre dans la forêt dense qu'avait autrefois été la 'forêt interdite'. Bientôt il abandonna ses observations et se concentra sur sa recherche initiale, déterminé à savoir si ce monde était plus, ou tout du moins, aussi dangereux que celui des ninjas.

Au bout d'encore une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva enfin en face d'une clairière complètement ravagée, et où on distinguait clairement des traces de combat. Il avait dû s'agir d'une bataille impressionnante et assez violente au vu des traces dans le sol et les rochers en mille morceaux. Cependant, l'endroit était désespérément vide, ce qui eut le don d'agacer le ninja qui remuait frénétiquement sa queue de fourrure en essayant de capter l'odeur d'une présence.

 ** _Tu sembles t'y faire rapidement,_** remarqua Kurama avec amusement.

« Hé hé ! Je me suis toujours entraîné avec mes sens de ninja, alors j'imagine que ça aide un peu. _La seule chose qui me gêne actuellement est ma taille si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

**_Hum. Mais tu vois bien la différence n'est-ce pas ?_ **

Naruto acquiesça et allait répondre quand soudainement, il capta une odeur particulière, et aussitôt, il se retourna vers la source.

« Kurama !

**_Oui, j'ai sentis gamin !_ **

Et juste au moment où l'odeur s'était faite plus persistante, une vague d'énergie sombre déferla vers le blond à grande vitesse. Naruto plissa les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, et, au moment où il pensa qu'il était trop tard, une sorte de manteau rouge se matérialisa autour de lui en un éclair.

Le ninja ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact, mais celui-ci n'arriva jamais. Rouvrant ses yeux lentement, il ne vit d'abord rien que de la poussière devant lui, mais peu à peu, la clarté se fit à nouveau dans la clairière, ne laissant qu'un spectacle que Naruto n'appréciait guère : les arbres, l'herbe, ou encore les oiseaux environnants, rien n'avait survécu à l'attaque, tout était mort et silencieux.

Ne captant désormais plus l'étrange odeur qu'il avait sentie, Naruto s'assit sur le sol sec en soupirant avec agacement, laissant la couverture de chakra démoniaque le quitter.

« Tss ! Il ne m'échappera pas la prochaine fois, dattebayo ! lança-t-il. Ah, et merci au fait Kurama pour la défense…

**_Alors, on perd ses réflexes, gamin ?_ **

« Oh ça va hein ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entraîné ces muscles ! Et puis, tu as déjà eu des cheveux aussi longs toi ? Eh bien, si ça avait été le cas, tu saurais à quel point c'est difficile à trimballer !

**_Tu vas les couper alors ? Monsieur « c'est pas ma faute c'est mes cheveux ! » ?_ **

« … Je ne sais pas… Peut-être, oui… bredouilla le blond.

**_Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu vas les garder comme ça quand même ! Tu ressembles plus à une femme que la dernière des Yamanaka !_ **

Une image d'Ino et de lui à côté traversa l'esprit de Naruto un instant, et il éclata de rire.

« Oh pitié Kurama ! C'est IMPOSSIBLE que je ressemble plus à une fille qu'Ino !

**_Eh bien, tu ne t'aies pas vu alors… La flaque dans la grotte n'était définitivement pas assez éclairée pour que tu t'en rendes compte._ **

Le rire de Naruto s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Non, t'es sérieux ? À ce point ?

**_À ce point._ **

« Ok. Faut que je trouve un truc pour me couper les cheveux.

Et sur ses paroles, il se releva, ayant totalement oublié sa précédente irritation.

« Hmm…

**_…_ **

« Hmmm…

**_…_ **

« Hmmmmmm…

**_Arrête ça tout de suite ou je t'égorge !_ **

« Ha ! Gomen (Désolé) Kurama !

Naruto était actuellement assit sur une branche près de la grotte où il avait été scellé. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était encore en train de chercher une pierre qu'il aurait pu tailler pour se couper ses longs cheveux d'or, mais impossible de trouver quoique ce soit, aucun objet coupant aux alentours. Il avait bien cherché à trouver une quelconque forme de civilisation aux alentours, mais rien. Rien du tout.

« Raaaa ! J'en ai assez ! s'emporta le jeune homme (plus si jeune que ça). Il faut que je trouve un moyen de couper ses cheveux de trois mètres de long, ou je vais pêter un câble ! Et puis j'ai faim !

 ** _Et c'est pour ça,_** répéta Kyubi une fois de plus avec irritation, **_que je t'ai dit d'utiliser tes griffes !_**

Naruto détailla sa main qui, en effet, était maintenant munie de petite griffes très pointues et parfaitement solides : la preuve, il avait coupé une branche avec, dans sa frustration, quelques secondes auparavant.

« Mais je ne peux pas faire ça voyons ! Ça les arracherai à moitié, et après ça ne ressemblerais plus à rien ! se plaignit-t-il.

**_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour faire attention à ton aspect, gamin ?!_ **

« … Humph ! se contenta de dire le blond. Dans tous les cas, ça m'inquiète un peu de ne pas encore avoir vu d'humains dans le coin, continua-t-il pour changer de conversation, et en arrachant un pan de ses vêtements – une blouse blanche – pour s'en servir comme ruban. Il y a bien eut ses traces de combat, mais je ne suis même plus sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un humain qui a combattu là-bas…

**_Hmmm… Je ne sens rien non plus, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange…_ **

« … Si ça se trouves l'humanité a disparue ? songea Naruto à voix haute.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas, surgit une voix à terre.

_Ou pas._

Le ninja sursauta. À aucun moment il n'avait entendu la personne arriver, trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

 ** _Ha ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas si bien t'en sortir dès le début !_** railla Kyubi avec moquerie.

_La ferme ! J'te rappelle que tu ne l'as pas senti non plus !_

« Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ? s'enquit Naruto en essayant de ne pas porter attention aux injures du renard dans sa tête, et en adoptant une posture défensive afin de détailler au mieux l'intrus dans ses pensées.

La personne qui l'avait surprise était un homme qui semblait assez jeune, dans les vingt ans sûrement. Il avait des cheveux sombres et courts, aussi noirs de jais que ses yeux, des yeux qui semblaient emplies d'une certaine tristesse que Naruto n'avait jamais vu que dans les yeux des guerriers aguerris de son village.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis après m'avoir vu, voilà qui est nouveau …, pensa l'homme à voix haute en se prenant le menton de la main droite.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le devrais ? Tu es célèbre ou un truc comme ça ?

L'homme releva les yeux vers Naruto, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui était cette personne. Il était en train de marcher tranquillement à travers son chemin habituel dans cette forêt, et voilà qu'il avait entendu une voix : « _Si ça se trouve, l'humanité à disparue ? »_. Beaucoup de tristesse résonnait dans cette voix pourtant enfantine, voir même de la nostalgie, et il avait répondu à sa question sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, cet enfant était sûrement comme les autres, et il s'enfuirait dès qu'il le verrait. Mais non. L'enfant n'était pas partit, et lui avait même demandé comment il s'appelait. Maintenant, le brun avait encore plus envie de savoir qui était cette personne, d'autant plus qu'il était perché si haut dans l'arbre en face de lui, qu'il ne voyait pas sa tête dans l'ombre des branches.

« Oy ! Tu m'écoutes ? interrompit la voix qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Au moment où l'homme semblait aller donner une réponse au blond, Naruto se fit à renifler.

« Toi… commença-t-il. C'est toi qui a fait cette explosion tout à l'heure ! s'exclama le ninja en reconnaissant enfin l'odeur d'auparavant.

L'homme esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais à peine Naruto eu la confirmation qu'il attendait, qu'il lui avait déjà sauté dessus depuis sa branche, à une vitesse clairement inhumaine.

L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouvait avec un poids sur la poitrine et qu'il tomba à la renverse.

« Alors c'est vrai ? C'est toi ? C'était quoi ce pouvoir ? C'était incroyable ! Comment t'as fait ? C'était un jutsu spécial ?

Le brun resta bouche bée. Pas seulement à cause de la vitesse du blond, ou ses longs cheveux ors qui volaient encore un peu derrière lui après son saut – retenus par ce qui apparaissait être un morceau de vêtement d'ailleurs –, ou encore ses deux étranges bosses sur sa tête qui ressemblaient étrangement à des oreilles de félin, ou la fourrure qui s'agitait joyeusement derrière lui, mais aussi, et surtout, par ses yeux. Ses yeux ne montraient aucune peur. Juste… de la curiosité. Beaucoup de curiosité. Et puis, ce n'est définitivement pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre quelqu'un aux yeux de chats bleus.

« Oy ! Oooooy ! Ne tombes pas dans les pommes, dattebayo !

-… Dattebayo ?

-Ouaah ! Ça m'a échappé ! Ne fais pas attention ! s'empressa de répliquer le blond, gêné, alors que Kurama riait de plus belle dans sa tête.

**_Des centaines d'années d'enfermement et tu trouves encore le moyen de finir tes phrases comme ça ? Hahaha !_ **

_Kurama ! Mais tu vas la fermer ?!_

Après le choc initial passé, le brun rit légèrement de la gêne de l'enfant qui devait être dans les 5 ans, ignorant les marques sur les joues qu'il avait et qui lui donnait encore plus un air félin, ainsi que sa vitesse surnaturelle : cela faisait longtemps que personne ne s'était enfui en le voyant, et sa magie ne semblait pas l'avoir effrayé. Ça avait beau être un gamin très étrange, il était la seule personne à qui il avait parlé depuis bien longtemps, alors son apparence n'avait aucune importance.

Après s'être un peu calmé, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à cheval sur l'homme et qu'il devait probablement être en train de l'écraser, alors il se releva rapidement pour que l'homme fasse de même. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux debout, le brun lui adressa enfin la parole, mais sa voix était teintée d'appréhension, comme s'il craignait la réaction du blond.

« Mon nom est… Zeref…

_« Mon nom est… Zeref…_

-Ah oui ? Moi C'est Naruto ! Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ! s'introduit le blond joyeusement à son tour.

_Pfiou… Au moins je n'ai pas perdu mes manières en même temps que mes réflexes. Pas comme certains…_

**_Hey ! Je vais te bouffer gamin !_ **

_…Techniquement, c'est impossible._

**_Grrrrr… gaaaamiiiin…_ **

_Ok, ok, calmes-toi. On est en pleine conversation là._

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? s'enquit le brun avec une surprise évidente.

-Eh bien… Écoutes, ne te sens pas offensé ou quoi que ce soit, mais… d'une, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi, et surtout… d'une certaine façon, je ne risque pas de te connaitre…

\- ?

Le brun pencha sa tête sur le côté, de plus en plus intrigué par Naruto.

-Peut-être que tu es… un dragon ? s'enquit-t-il après quelques minutes d'observation.

-Un… quoi ? demanda le blond avec une mine abasourdi.

-Tu… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Pourtant il y en a partout par ici, continua Zeref en haussant les sourcils.

-Si bien sûr, je sais ce que c'est ! Mais ça n'existes p-

 _Ou si en fait,_ se coupa mentalement le blond.

**_Je te rappelle que ça fait bien longtemps que l'on est scellé : toute sorte de créature a pu apparaître entre temps._ **

_Ouais, je sais, mais… un DRAGON ?_

**_Bah ! Pourquoi pas. Après tout, les dragons sont une forme inférieure de démons qui est apparue bien après notre apparition à nous, dans la dimension démoniaque. Il se peut qu'ils aient été découverts dans le monde humain plus tard… Même si j'imagine que pour ça, ils ont gagné en pouvoir…_ **

_Sérieux ?! Trop cool !_

« Sérieux ?! Trop cool ! lança Naruto en faisant écho à ses pensées.

La mine du brun s'assombrit un peu, et il continua :

-Ce sont des créatures très dangereuses, et même moi, je ne suis pas assez doué pour battre les plus puissants d'un coup…

-Ah ! Mais tu es assez fort pour les combattre et les vaincre, non ? Génial ! C'est ce qui m'a interpellé tout à l'heure avec cette explosion, non ? Moi aussi je veux me battre avec un !

-Qu- Attends petit ! C'est très dangereux ! tenta Zeref en commençant à paniquer.

-Dragon ! Dragon ! Dragon ! Dra-

_GROWL_

-Ah… Il vaudrait mieux que je mange d'abord peut-être, fit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air penaud. Bon ben à plus !

-Attends Naruto ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Il n'y a aucune ville à des kilomètres à la ronde !

-Et bien je vais chasser alors ! fit le blond en souriant joyeusement.

-Chasser ?

-Hum hum ! J'ai faim après tout ! Ja ne ! (A plus) fit-t-il encore une fois en sautant, et ce fut la première fos que Zeref remarqua que le blond était pieds nus.

-J'ai déjà du poisson si ça t'intéresses, continua le brun en stoppant net Naruto dans sa course.

Un filet de salive sortit de la bouche de Naruto, et il descendit aussitôt de la branche d'où il était perché avec une agilité féline.

-Tu m'en laisserais vraiment ? Parce que… ça fait VRAIMENT un bail que je n'ai pas mangé ! fit-t-il en s'avançant vers le brun, lorgnant son sac qui devait sûrement contenir le délicieux met.

**_Idiot ! Ne te fais pas avoir par ce…ce… cette… délicieuse… odeur…_ **

_N'est-ce pas n'est-ce pas !_

-Oui, pas de problème. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie, et… tu es très intéressant.

-Alors pas de problème ! s'exclama le blond en ignorant la dernière partie de la phrase de Zeref, trop concentré sur le repas à venir.

Celui-ci sourit avec satisfaction et commença à marcher vers l'endroit où il mangeait habituellement à cet endroit, suivit du blond de très près.

Ce qu'il ne savait ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est que cette scène allaient se reproduire de nombreuses fois à partir de cet moment.

Que pour tous les deux, cette rencontre allait signifier une longue et importante partie de leur vie.

Et qu'elle annonçait le début de la destinée d'un nouveau héros, hors du temps…

Les années passèrent après leur premier repas de poissons, et Naruto et Zeref ne se quittèrent plus.

Naruto voulait en apprendre plus sur ce monde et sur la 'magie' de son nouvel ami, tandis que Zeref appréciait sa compagnie et le récit de ses aventures d'une autre époque : d'autant plus qu'il se rendit vite compte que Naruto était bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle mage de cette époque-là. Naruto lui raconta tous ce qu'il savait, la façon dont il avait été scellé, et même Kyubi, et comment ils avaient finalement réussi à fusionner complètement. Avide d'en connaître plus sur ce nouveau 'monde', Naruto devint très vite une sorte d'apprenti pour Zeref, à qui le blond donnait des conseils de ninjas en retour, même s'il était clair que Naruto était plus fort que le mage noir.

La pratique de la magie par le blond ne se révéla pas très compliquée : son seul problème résidait dans la théorie, dans le fait d'accepter de ne pas utiliser sa propre énergie comme il le faisait avec le chakra, mais plutôt d'utiliser uniquement la magie qui flottait dans l'air et emplissait l'environnement sans guerres de cette époque. Il apprit peu à peu la magie de Zeref en l'accompagnant dans ses voyages, et même s'il avait appris que le mage brun était censé être un mage noir – d'ailleurs Naruto ne savait pas exactement pourquoi on le traitait ainsi –, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de s'être fait si facilement accepter avec sa nouvelle apparence, et son nouveau pouvoir : Naruto était officiellement un démon maintenant, et ça, peu de personnes auraient pu l'accepter, à part le mage immortel apparemment. Car oui, c'était aussi une chose que Naruto avait apprise : à cause de son utilisation trop fréquente dans le temps de sa magie 'noire', Zeref était devenu immunisé face à la mort, et son immortalité avait déjà durée depuis un siècle. Un siècle où Zeref s'était ennuyé à mourir. Sans mauvais jeu de mots…

En parlant de l'apparence du blond d'ailleurs, finalement celui-ci avait laissé ses cheveux blonds tels quels, les voyant comme étant un bon moyen de s'entraîner, en les utilisant comme balancier, et finalement les considérant comme une aide à gagner en équilibre en même temps que sa queue de renard. Ses attributs félins se révélèrent assez gênants quand ils entraient dans des villes, d'autant plus que ses oreilles et sa queue avaient grandis et gagné en fourrure, mais comme il ne restait que quelques heures à chaque fois et que Naruto se dissimulait sous une cape prêtée par Zeref, personne n'avait l'occasion de lui sauter dessus en le traitant de monstre ayant fait un pacte avec le mage noir, lui aussi déguisé.

Bientôt, tous deux gagnèrent en puissance, s'échangeant leurs techniques, même si Zeref avait bien insisté pour que la magie qu'il enseignait à Naruto ne soit jamais utilisée que dans des situations critiques, sous peine de quoi il risquerait de perdre le contrôle et ne plus jamais utiliser son nouveau pouvoir. Et des situations critiques, ça, il y en avait eu !

Par exemple, lors de la première 'rencontre' entre Naruto et un dragon…

À l'époque, cela faisait alors déjà 3 ans que les deux rejetés de la société voyageaient à travers le monde des mages qu'était devenu Konoha et les autres pays shinobis. 3 ans d'entraînement intensif, notamment pour que Naruto reprennent ses forces qui étaient endormies, et jusque-là, on peut dire qu'il se débrouillait bien : il n'était pas encore possible qu'il use toutes ses capacités démoniaques car il se reposait encore trop sur son mode **Rikûdo,** alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin de malaxer son chakra pour que Kurama et lui unissent leurs forces, mais il avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités de ninja normales, et entre autre son cher **Kage Bushin** , et même son **Futon Rasengan Shuriken**. C'est seulement le jour où il utilisa cette technique que Zeref comprit véritablement la puissance de son ami et l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Dans tous les cas, à ce moment-là les deux amis étaient en train de marcher à travers un sentier désert, encore une fois, et étaient en train de chercher un endroit où se poser pour manger les baies qu'ils avaient ramassées sur le chemin: autre problème pour Naruto, les ramens. Car non, les ramens n'existaient dans aucunes boutiques, restaurants, en ville, ni dans des auberges de campagne, de montagne,… nulle part quoi. Dans sa frustration, il avait presque faillit aller expliquer aux restaurateurs sa façon de penser quant aux nouilles baignant dans la soupe qu'on lui servait quand il décrivait aux gens ce à quoi les ramens ressemblait, mais Zeref l'avait retenu de justesse d'envoyer une **Death Wave** aux commerçants qui s'en fichait pas mal. Cependant, une civile était intervenue à son tour, et avait posé la question la plus choquante que Naruto ait jamais entendu :

_« Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais… ce plat que vous décrivez, ne serait-ce pas du 'naruto' plutôt ? »_

Cette simple question avait suffi à Naruto pour se calmer et repartir bouche-bée dans la forêt en pensant à Tsunade-baa-chan, se jurant de prier pour son âme pour avoir donné ainsi son nom à son plat préféré : après tout, c'était bien la seule à avoir assez d'incidence dans le monde politique de l'époque pour faire entrer ce nom dans les annales, d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si tous les autres, le Conseil par exemple, étaient déterminés à effacer l'existence du blond à jamais.

Bref, pour en revenir à leur promenade, Zeref était en ce moment-même en train de s'étonner de l'apparence de Naruto et commentait sur ce sujet avec son sérieux habituel.

« C'est vraiment étrange comme phénomène. Il y a trois ans, n'importe qui aurait pu te prendre pour un enfant de 5 ans, et voilà que tu fais presque mon âge, fit le mage en se prenant le menton pour réfléchir.

- _Ton_ âge ?! s'exclama Naruto faussement horrifié.

-Oui, enfin tu m'as compris, je veux parler de mon apparence, fit Zeref en se détournant.

-Ha ha, oh allez boudes-pas, il faut bien que je taquine un peu mon kohai (cadet) ! fit Naruto avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-Na-Naruto ! fit Zeref avec embarras. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Durant leurs trois années de voyage, les deux s'étaient énormément rapprochés, et il arrivait parfois à Naruto d'appeler Zeref soit, son 'kohai', soit, 'Nii-sama' (Grand-frère), en fonction de la situation. Car il y avait bien une chose que le blond avait retenue durant ses années avec le mage : une fois en colère, les yeux de Zeref devenaient rouges, et son potentiel de magie augmentait considérablement. De même que sa personnalité et sa voix. Naruto n'avait pu témoigné de cet état que deux ou trois fois, notamment lorsque certains villageois traitait le blond de monstre en l'ayant aperçu sans sa capuche, mais que celui-ci se contentait de les fixer et de leur sourire sans répliquer – ce qui avait le don d'agacer Zeref même si Naruto lui expliquait sans cesse qu'après avoir traversé la guerre, on devenait généralement soit, plus tolérant, soit le contraire total –, mais le blond pouvait affirmer qu'une fois dans cet état, 'Nii-sama' était définitivement plus approprié.

-Haha ! J'arrêterai de t'appeler comme ça quand tu seras plus vieux que moi ! répliqua Naruto avec un sourire joueur.

Zeref préféra rester silencieux aux provocations de son ami auxquelles il était habitué – ça avait été trèèèès dur les premières années pour le pauvre mage –: de toutes façons, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils se retrouvent à ce moment-là, parce que cela signifierait dans au moins un millénaire, à moins que le ninja s'avère immortel à son tour, mais ça, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que c'était possible, alors ils préféraient ne pas y songer.

-Ne tourne pas ça de manière si dépressive ! fit le blond en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

-… Ne me dis pas que tu sais aussi comment lire dans les pensées sinon je te re-scelle moi-même…

-Waaa~ Mais c'est horrible Zeref-chan !~ Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !~

Voyant la tête de son ami impassible, Naruto préféra arrêter son jeu pour lui expliquer.

-Baaaka (Idiot). Je t'ai déjà dit que l'on apprenait à lire les expressions du visage des autres à mon époque pour devenir ninja, le but étant de dissimuler au mieux ses propres émotions ! D'ailleurs, je me souviens que Sakura-chan me réprimandait tout le temps parce que j'étais assez nul à ça-

-Gardes tes histoires et ta salive pour le repas, Naruto- _senpai_ , fit Zeref sarcastiquement. Aide-moi plutôt à trouver un bon coin pour le moment au lieu d'avoir ta séquence nostalgie.

-Aaa… je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi une bonne branche d'arbre ne te suffit pas… Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savent pas apprécier les bonnes choses, souffla le blond en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, effleurant au passage la capuche qui dissimulait ses oreilles.

Étant encore trop près du village d'où ils venaient pour relâcher leur vigilance, tous les deux portaient des vêtements qui ne permettaient pas leur identification, c'est-à-dire des capes à capuche très longues qui traînaient derrière leurs pieds, vêtements qu'ils avaient 'empruntés' à une bande de voleurs qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

_GROWL_

-Aaah ! J'ai la dalle ! s'écria le blond pour la mille-et-unième fois.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur marche dans un silence rythmé par les grognements du ventre de Naruto, une idée traversa subitement l'esprit du ninja blond.

-Ne~ Zeref… Tu te souviens des dragons dont tu m'avais parlé ? Tu sais, celui que tu avais dit avoir battu quand on s'est rencontré… commença-t-il.

-... oui ? hésita le brun avec une soudaine suspicion.

-Eh bien… Disons que des baies ne risquent pas d'apaiser ma faim, tu sais ?

-Tu dis toujours ça et au final ça te va très bi- Attends… Tu n'es pas en train de penser ce que je pense que tu penses ?

-… Hein ?

-Oui bon, peu importe. Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas aller chasser une DRAGON ?

-Ben,… si c'est dans mon intention, répondit Naruto avec un sourire brillant qui mit en évidence ses canines pointues. Et puis tu sais, moi quand j'ai faim…

-…

Devant le silence du brun, le ninja continua.

-Et puis, va savoir ! Si ça se trouve c'est hyper bon ? Tu n'as jamais goûté non ? s'enquit-t-il. Comme on dit, on ne peut jamais savoir avant d'essayer !

Voyant que Zeref était resté là en choc, le blond ne lui donna pas l'occasion de se reprendre et sautilla sur le côté en agitant sa main :

-Adios amigo !~ fit-t-il en s'élançant à travers les bois, sachant très bien qu'il allait devoir se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas que le bun l'étrangle.

_'Cet idiot ne veut quand même pas MANGER un dragon… C'est impossible, il n'est pas fou à ce point…'_

Ce ne fut seulement que quelques minutes plus tard que l'on put entendre un cri dans la forêt, si fort que même le pays d'à côté dût l'entendre.

-BAKAYAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! (Imbécile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà!
> 
> Que ça vous ai plus ou non: REVIEWS!
> 
> PS: Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire si je me suis plantée dans les trad.? Merci!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà de retour, (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour^^) avec un nouveau chapitre qui va avoir plusieurs sauts dans le temps, mais promis, ça s'arrêtera bientôt! ; .
> 
> Désolé pour l'attente, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, enfin bon, je vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus.
> 
> J'espère que la chasse au dragon de Naruto va vous plaire!
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto et de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. T_T
> 
> Voilà, sur ce :
> 
> ENJOY!

Les montagnes. Des endroits qui touchent le ciel et qui renferment parfois des secrets inexplorés,… ou encore, des bêtes encore jamais vues… et des Naruto en quête de chair fraîche.

« Nyark nyark nyark ! Je vais me RÉ-GA-LER ! fit le blond en se léchant les babines d'anticipation.

 ** _Oh oui ! Manger du dragon ! J'ai tellement hâte !_** renchérit le renard.

« N'est-ce pas ?! continua le blond avec enthousiasme. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ces espèces de poissons volants dont Zeref-chan raffole !

Kurama frissonna.

**_Non, il n'y a aucuns doutes._ **

« Alors on est bien d'accord. Le seul problème est d'en trouver un…

D'un clignement d'yeux, les prunelles de Naruto devinrent rouges et il enleva sa capuche pour pouvoir capter le moindre son qui le mettrait sur la piste de son déjeuner grâce à ses oreilles félines. Il tendit son nez vers le ciel et renifla rapidement, fouillant l'air en faisant appel à son odorat surhumain.

Cependant, il manqua de tomber à la renverse en entendant clairement le cri de son ami brun, amplifié par ses sens développés à l'extrême :

_« BAKAYAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

-Ah, on dirait bien qu'il s'en est remis, fit le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents après avoir retrouvé sa balance de justesse.

 ** _On s'en fiche ! Naruto, continuons ! Il faut absolument que l'on chasse notre repas avant que le corbeau n'arrive !_** le pressa Kurama.

« Hey ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais ce surnom est vraiment zarb' !se plaint le blond.

**_En tout cas, il n'a pas intérêt à avoir ameuté toute la région avec son cri, l'autre idiot !_ **

« Kuramaaaa… ? fit Naruto d'une voix d'avertissement.

**_Allons chasser !_ **

« Tss…soupira le blond. À part pour le fait que Zeref soit un idiot, j'suis d'accord avec toi : c'est partit pour la chasse au dragon, dattebayo! s'exclama-t-il avec un filet de salive pendant à ses lèvres.

Un peu en retrait, Zeref était partit à la recherche du blond, et en profitait pour se rappeler les trois années agitées qu'ils avaient déjà passés à voyager ensemble.

Le brun avait beau se questionner à ce sujet encore et encore, il se demandait toujours comment le temps avait pu sembler passer si vite en compagnie du blond. Au début, il avait songé que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie pendant longtemps, mais plus le temps était passé, plus il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec le jeune démon il brillait. Il brillait de cette sorte de lumière qui avait le pouvoir de pousser les gens à être attirer à lui, à ne rien pouvoir faire à part adhérer à ses idéaux un peu fous mais qui respiraient chacun l'expérience. Avec lui, le mage noir avait redécouvert des émotions qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir éprouver il avait retrouvé la joie de ne plus être seul, la tristesse quand il voyait Naruto raconter les histoires de son passé avec un visage mélancolique : il avait réapprit à vivre avec un démon bienfaisant âgé de plus de mille ans que lui.

Plusieurs fois, Zeref avait pensé que le blond allait lui poser des questions sur son passé, sur la raison pour laquelle il était ainsi haï et connu de tous. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien demandé sur cette part sombre de son passé, malgré le fait qu'il était rejeté pour être ainsi vu avec lui quand parfois on les reconnaissait dans les rues mais peu importait le nombre de fois où on le traitait de monstre avant même de voir son apparence, le blond se tournait vers le brun et lui offrait à chaque fois un sourire rayonnant, assurant le brun qu'il avait l'habitude. C'était lorsqu'une chose de ce type était arrivée la première fois que Zeref avait songé à 'abandonner' Naruto. À s'enfuir et à le laisser dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait alors qu'à peine, de peur de l'entraîner avec lui dans son obscurité. Cependant, comme s'il avait lu dans ces pensées à cet instant, le blond s'était tourné vers son compagnon de fortune et avait souri une nouvelle fois, mais à ce moment-là, il semblait bien plus mûr que son visage encore enfantin ne le laissait supposer, et ces yeux déterminés ne laissait aucunes chances au brun ils ne disaient qu'une seule chose : _tu n'es plus seul_.

Le mage noir fut arraché à ses pensées en entendant un hurlement plaintif dans l'air.

_GROAAAR !_

Et définitivement pas humain.

Le brun n'étant pas loin de l'origine du son, il se précipita vers les montagnes en essayant de ne pas tomber quand un tremblement de terre secoua soudainement la forêt.

« Il veut VRAIMENT _manger_ du dragon… fit-t-il en soupirant.

Voilà quelque chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en voyageant avec Naruto : les soupirs, résignés la plupart dues fois. Parce que Zeref avait vite appris à ses dépens que quand le jeune blond avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de le retenir. Il commençait presque à comprendre la 'Sakura' dont il lui parlait si souvent.

Au moins pourrait-t-il peut-être le retenir d'en faire trop, mais il n'arriverait sûrement pas à l'empêcher de chasser le dragon – qu'il avait repérer plus rapidement que ce qu'il n'avait pensé d'ailleurs. Le brun soupira à nouveau, même si c'était en esquissant un sourire, et continua sa course.

« Arrêtes de bouger ! Je veux juste te goûter !s'exclama Naruto.

**_Attrape-le crétin !_ **

_Mais c'est ce que j'essaie de faire ! Il n'arrête pas de bouger ! À moins que…_

Naruto allongea ses griffes avec un sourire de prédateur et rattrapa le pauvre dragon devant lui qui tentait de s'enfuir par les airs après avoir remarqué que ramper n'était pas la meilleur des solutions avec son opposant, ou plutôt son _chasseur_ dans le cas présent.

Il s'agissait pourtant d'un dragon de la taille d'une villa, doté d'une carapace rouge et hérissée de piques toutes plus pointues et tranchantes les unes que les autres, mais Naruto ne se laissa pas impressionner, il avait déjà affronté plus puissant, et la pire chose à ce moment-là était qu'il avait _faim_ !

Il se jeta sur le dos de la créature, habituellement effrayante, mais qui apparaissait ne rien vouloir faire d'autre que de s'enfuir la queue entre les pattes en cet instant. Les dragons avaient beau être fiers, voir être les créatures les plus fières après les démons _–koff-Kyubi-koff–_ , ils n'étaient pas idiots au point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup quand il sentait le danger – à part peut-être un certain Igneel, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Dans tous les cas, le danger, il l'avait senti dès qu'il avait remarqué le blond. Au début, il avait essayé d'effrayer le jeune homme, lui lançant des flammes par-ci par-là, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas remarquer son manège, et regardait plutôt son mollet avec envie, un regard affamé dans les yeux, des yeux parfaitement inhumain à part en ce qui concernait la forme, mais ils n'étaient pas bien visibles puisque son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une capuche.

Dès qu'il s'était débarrassé de celle-ci et de sa cape, et le dragon avait alors pu sentir toute l'étendue de son pouvoir monstrueux, remarquant une aura orange mêlée de noir (chakra-magie) flotter autour de lui, mais aussi une queue fournit d'un orange écarlate et une paire d'oreilles félines de même couleur. Les paroles du jeune homme en face de lui, pas complètement humain l'avait tiré de sa réflexion, et l'avait tout de suite fait frissonner avec une peur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant :

« ITADAKIMASU !~ (Bon appétit) »

Et il s'était jeté sur lui.

En repensant à ce moment, quelques minutes plus tôt, il frissonna de nouveau et tenta d'accélérer la cadence afin d'échapper au petit démon, mais voilà, ledit blond qui se tenait donc sur son dos, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et se pencha à la place sur la colonne vertébrale du lézard géant avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis, quand il fut assez près, il… _mordit_ à pleines dents dans la chair du pauvre dragon qui échappa un grondement plus surpris que de douleur, les dents acérées de Naruto ayant traversé sa carapace pourtant plus solide que du diamant avec la facilité d'un couteau dans du beurre.

 _'Mais qu'est-ce que ce démon ?!'_ s'écria mentalement le fier dragon réduit à l'état de garde-manger.

À la suite de ce mouvement plus que surprenant, le dragon perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa à son plus grand regret de tout son poids entre les montagnes, mais au plus grand plaisir de Naruto qui tenait maintenant un petit morceau de chair entre ses dents avec satisfaction.

« Maintenant, il ne manque plus que de te sceller le temps de vérifier si ta viande est aussi bonne que ce que je pensais ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire et en tenant avec fierté le bout de dos du pauvre dragon. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner parce que c'est la première fois que je scellerai quelqu'un de ton espèce, alors excuse-moi si ce n'est pas très agréable, prévint le blond avec une once de pitié pour le lézard géant. Mais bon, ne t'en fais, pas, si tu es mauvais, je te libérerai sans hésiter, finit-t-il en joignant ses mains rapidement.

Puis, il commença à effectuer une série de signes complexes avec ses mains, et quand il eut vraisemblablement fini, il chuchota l'incantation nécessaire à compléter le jutsu spécial : en effet, pendant les années de guerres à Konoha et ses années d'entraînement pour atteindre la force de Kyubi, Naruto avait découvert l'existence d'un justu de scellement secret et inventé par ses ancêtres il s'agissait d'une technique qui requérait une grande précision et un sacrifice de sang, mais pas forcément celui de l'exécuteur. Ce procédé s'était révélé bien pratique au blond qui en avait dès lors fait une de ses techniques principales, et qu'il avait du coup fini par maîtriser impeccablement.

« **Jigoku no kuro kusari ! (Les chaînes de l'enfer)** fit-t-il en tendant ses paumes vers la créature, tâchées de son sang.

A ces mots, des chaînes d'argents brillantes munies de crochets surgirent du sol autour du dragon et se jetèrent sur lui, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se reculer, déjà que le pauvre cracheur de feu était face contre terre après son atterrissage incontrôlé : il se retrouva donc facilement plaqué à terre, les chaînes retenues par les crochets profondément ancrés dans le sol de sorte que la proie était retenue mais pas blessée.

Pendant que le processus s'effectuait, Naruto sortit un parchemin de nulle part et le déroula tout en faisant d'autres signes rapides. Alors que le lézard rouge essayait en vain d'échapper aux anneaux de fers, il sentit une force l'attirer vers le blond, ou plutôt vers le parchemin qu'il tendait maintenant devant lui, et sous ses yeux ébahis, il vit son entourage grossir autour de lui, grossir, grossir, puis il se sentit toujours plus près du sol, dont il voyait à présent tous les minuscules cailloux comme des pierres massives… ce changement continua pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le brouillard se fasse autour de lui, et que le noir total prenne place tandis qu'il perdait conscience.

« Bon, ça, c'est fait, déclara Naruto en roulant le parchemin entre ses mains qui retenait maintenant une des créatures les plus redoutées de cette époque.

Il examina quelque temps le morceau de viande qu'il tenait avec sa queue pendant sa technique, et le retourna de tous les côtés pour trouver l'endroit le plus tendre.

-Est-ce que je devrais le cuir ? s'enquit-t-il avec une telle concentration qu'il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui qui se rapprochait.

Inexorablement…

_BAM!_

-AÏE! Zeref no baka ! (Idiot de Zeref) C'était pour quoi ça ?! couina le blond en caressant la bosse qui apparaissait sur son crâne.

D'autant plus que ledit mage noir n'y était pas allé de main morte : il connaissait les capacités de régénération de son ami et ses limites, alors rien de plus facile pour savoir à quelle dose il fallait s'y prendre pour faire mal.

-À ton avis espèce de crétin ?! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Partir comme ça dire que tu vas chasser le dragon ? Et si des civils s'étaient rapprochés par ici ? Est-ce que tu as pensé deux secondes à autre chose que ton estomac ? rugit Zeref qui avait actuellement les yeux rouges et une aura sombre qui l'entourait.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Naruto pour remonter jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux tandis que ses oreilles et sa queue s'hérissaient d'effroi.

-Hiiiiiiiiiii ! cria-t-il en tremblant de tout son corps. N-Nii-sama !...

Et sur ce, nous lançons une page de publicité afin d'éviter la vue de ce qu'il va se passer aux âmes les plus sensibles. Veuillez nous pardonner ce léger désagrément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui semblèrent durer des heures au pauvre petit renard, le sujet dériva à nouveau au sujet du morceau de viande du dragon qui s'était laissé choir aux pieds des deux compagnons durant leur combat (massacre) amical.

Naruto le récupéra donc et repartit dans sa réflexion quant à sa cuisson.

 ** _Naoooon ! Ne le cuit pas !_** geint Kurama dans son esprit. **_La viande crue et saignante_** – il se lécha les babines – **_il n'y a rien de meilleur !_**

 _Hummm… Ok si tu veux, je veux bien faire une exception,_ concéda le blond.

Il commença donc à mettre ses canines félines à contribution sous le regard indifférent de Zeref qui mangeait ses baies rapidement, et arracha un bout de la viande tant désirée. Toutefois, devant l'absence de réactions de blond, le mage noir releva la tête et put voir un Naruto livide, comme figé.

« Alors… ? s'enquit-t-il avec hésitation au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-… C'est… C'est…

-C'est ?

-…C'est…

-C'est ?

-…C'est ... IMMONDE ! ** _C'est IMMONDE !_** hurlèrent, et Naruto, et Kurama en cœur, recrachant au passage le bout qu'ils venaient d'arracher à pleines dents.

Après le choc passé, Zeref éclata de rire, chose qui était peu fréquente, même quand il était avec Naruto, mais celui-ci ne pouvait même pas le remarquer puisqu'il cherchait avec frénésie la gourde d'eau qu'il laissait d'habitude dans sa poche. Dans sa poche de manteau. Qui lui servait de cape. Et qu'il avait enlevé tout à l'heure en chassant le dragon.

-GAAAAAAH !

Les rires de Zeref redoublèrent alors que le pauvre blond se tordait dans tous les sens pour trouver une source de boisson, de nourriture, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui permettre de se débarrasser de la substance au goût… étrange.

Quelques minutes et goulées d'eau avalés plus tard – merci qui ? merci Zeref !– Naruto se décida à laisser partir le pauvre dragon qui devait se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver. Il en aurait bien profité pour se pavaner devant le brun en lui montrant sa technique de scellement, mais étant donné l'état dans lequel celui-ci était un peu plus tôt, il préféra ne pas trop se la ramener et défit le sceau rapidement, à la suite de quoi la créature s'enfuit par les airs à la vitesse de l'éclair.

 _'Ce gosse est dangereux…Il va falloir en parler aux anciens…'_ pensa le dragon en jetant un dernier regard effrayé à l'endroit où se trouvait le blond et qui ignorait déjà sa présence, trop focalisé à quémander des baies pour son estomac insatisfait à son compagnon brun, avant de repartir à la chasse.

Et c'est ainsi que cette 'aventure' s'était terminée, sans qu'aucun des deux compagnons ne sachent que dans le monde des dragons, une sérieuse discussion sur le désormais célèbre ' ** _dragon slayer_** ' (chasseur de dragon) se tenait dans l'ombre des anciens…

Une dizaine d'années plus tard, il s'était avéré que Naruto ne grandissait plus : sa croissance s'était arrêtée à l'âge où il avait été scellé, autrement dit, il ressemblait à un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans tout à fait normal – si on exclue sa beauté naturelle renforcée par ses longs cheveux qu'il baladait en une tresse des plus simples –, d'autant plus qu'il avait découvert un moyen de dissimuler ses attributs de renard.

Durant ces années, Zeref et lui ne s'était séparés que quelque fois – après tout, ils avaient chacun leur vie privée – et Naruto avait enfin réussi à apprendre au mage noir les techniques ninjas les plus basiques comme le clonage, ou le fait de marcher sur l'eau, ou encore la manipulation de shurikens et de kunais, de parchemins explosifs... De son côté, le renard blond avait réussi à maîtriser les techniques de magie noire du brun – c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait apprendre vite quand les yeux de son compagnon devenaient rouges –, et utilisait ses capacités pour dénicher des 'guildes' noires, concept qui était apparu 5 ans auparavant et que l'ancien ninja avait suivi de très près et avec grand intérêt, si bien qu'un jour, il avait encouragé une des rares amies de Zeref à en fonder une : une certaine Mavis Vermillion.

Celle-ci avait voyagé avec eux pendant un certain temps, environ deux ans à vrai dire, et malgré le fait que la jeune fille soit plutôt étrange – qui d'autre qu'elle se baladait avec une robe et pieds nus à toutes saisons ? –, Naruto s'était vite pris d'affection pour la blonde aux cheveux longs et aux yeux verts, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait apprécier Zeref et non le considérer comme un monstre. Cependant, endurci par ses années de guerre dans le monde ninja et les trahisons, le jeune renard ne lui avait pourtant jamais accordé sa confiance et ne lui avait jamais révélé sa véritable nature démoniaque, et le mage noir avait été compréhensif en lui laissant le choix de se dévoiler ou non.

Les deux ans qu'elle avait alors passé en leur compagnie avait alors été à la fois amusantes et tendues pour Naruto : ne jamais montrer ses oreilles félines quand la blonde était en vue avait été sans aucuns doutes la tâche la plus difficile à accomplir, sans compter que la jeune fille avait le don d'apparaître quand on s'y attendait le moins. Mais Mavis s'était révélée être quelqu'un de vraiment bien : elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui ont un leadership naturel, et c'était de là qu'était venue l'idée à Naruto de lui proposer de créer une guilde.

_Flash-back_

_« Une guilde ? interrogea Mavis avec un sourcil relevé._

_-Hm, ça ne t'intéresses pas ? répondit Naruto avec un sourcil relevé._

_La blonde sembla réfléchir un instant en regardant le ciel, le doigt pointé sous son menton, tandis que Zeref marchait tranquillement à côté de Naruto, écoutant la conversation avec intérêt même si ce n'était pas visible sur son visage impassible._

_-Je ne sais pas… répondit la jeune fille en sautant à cloche-pied distraitement. Il y aura beaucoup de paperasse à faire ? s'enquit-t-il en se tournant vers le brun avec une mine boudeuse._

_-Je n'existe pas, objecta celui-ci en levant les mains devant lui._

_-Alors… Naru ? s'enquit-t-elle à nouveau en se tournant cette fois-ci vers le blond._

_-Ne me demandes pas à moi, je n'en sais absolument rien ! contesta celui-ci en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête._

_-Mais c'est toi qui proposes ! se plaignit-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement pour fixer Naruto._

_-…Laisses tomber, c'était une idée idiote, fit celui-ci en se prenant le visage d'une main. J'ai beau être celui qui dit ça, tu es BIEN trop immature pour faire un truc pareil… Aaah, soupira le blond exagérément. Moi qui pensais que tu avais un leadership naturel…_

_-Un quoi ?_

_-Leadership, la capacité à diriger les autres, un peu comme Zeref en mode flippant, continua Naruto pour répondre aux interrogations de la blonde de la manière la plus imagée en jetant un coup d'œil discret au dit mage brun, qui préféra ne faire aucuns commentaires._

_-Aaah ! C'est donc ça ! s'exclama Mavis en continuant son chemin, frappant sa paume gauche de son poing droit en réalisation._

_-Eh oui,… mais je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas le faire finalement… fit Naruto en laissant échapper un profond soupir à nouveau._

_Un silence passa, et soudainement, des flammes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille._

_-Ah tu crois ça ?! s'écria-t-elle en serrant son poing devant elle alors qu'une veine apparaissait sur son front. Et bien tu verras, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ! Le symbole de ma guilde sera celui d'une flamme, signe de ma détermination !_

_-A so ? (Ah oui), fit ledit Naruto. Et bien alors tu devrais déjà savoir le nom que tu vas lui donner aussi, non ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'un sourire malicieux s'étirait sur ses lèvres._

_-…_

_-Alors ?_

_Mavis lança un regard suppliant vers Zeref. Celui-ci ne bougea pas de sa position actuelle. Les yeux de la blonde se mirent à briller de larmes alors que son regard se faisait plus insistant. Un sourcil du mage brun tilla. Elle tenait maintenant ses mains dans une prière, le tout ajouté à un regard de chiot sans défense, apprit des leçons de Naruto à ce sujet. Un silence tendu s'installa…..puis Zeref abandonna enfin et soupira avec résignation._

_-D'accord, d'accord je vais t'aider. Mais ne me mêlez plus à ça après vous deux…_

_-Oui bien sûr Zeref-nii ! s'empressa d'acquiescer Mavis avec ferveur._

_-… Fairy Tale._

_-…Pff- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! éclata de rire Naruto._

_-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? ne put s'empêcher de réagir le mage noir avec un mi-embarras, mi-agacement._

_-C'est juste que -hahah- je n'aurais jamais cru -pff- que tu puisses sortir un truc aussi gamin ! continua le blond. 'Conte de fée tout de même' !_

_Avant que Zeref n'ait pu répliquer en exprimant son irritation de façon plus claire, Mavis intervint avec un sourire ravi._

_-C'EST. PAR-FAIT. Fairy Tail !_

_-Mais non voyons : Fairy_ Tale _, rectifia l'ancien ninja avec une tinte d'agacement._

_-Fairy Tail !_

_-Tale, dattebayo !_

_-Tail !_

_-Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux, abandonna le blond en haussant des épaules. Il faudrait déjà que tu y arrives après tout !finit-t-il avec un sourire qui se rapprochait fortement de celui d'un renard._

_-Tu verras ! déclara la blonde en montrant son pouce levé avec assurance, ce qui envoya une grande vague de nostalgie au renard blond. Tu verras que ma guilde deviendra la plus reconnue et la plus forte !_

_Fin Flash-back_

Après cet épisode, Mavis les avaient quittés en jurant de les informer dès qu'elle aurait réussi, mais plus aucunes nouvelles ne leur étaient parvenues dès lors, ce qui avait déçu Naruto plus que ce qu'il n'avait songé au départ.

D'autant plus qu'il aurait apprécié que la blonde reste pour l'aider avec Zeref, puisqu'il se rendit bientôt compte que le pouvoir de la magie noire de celui-ci commençait à augmenter anormalement et à le consumer, tandis que ses absences se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes également. Toutefois, Naruto continuait à se refuser de lui demander où il disparaissait, et finalement vint le jour que le blond savait inéluctable.

Au bout de très exactement 13 ans, 6 mois, et 4 jours de voyage et d'aventures ensemble, le jour fatidique de leur séparation s'annonça comme un coup de poing au milieu de la figure.

Du moins, Zeref eu la décence de laisser une lettre à Naruto, brève certes, mais tout de même une lettre, une preuve tangible que le blond n'avait pas rêvé en voyant son ami quitter leur camp tard dans la nuit.

Mais ces adieux indirects eurent le malheur de remémorer à l'ancien ninja la perte de Sasuke, tant la fois où il s'était enfui du village avec les sbires d'Orochimaru, assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance, que la fois où il était mort devant lui, lui offrant la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait alors.

Tenant la lettre délicatement entre ses paumes pour ne pas la déchirer, le blond relut une énième fois l'écriture de son ami, penchée et rapide, comme si elle décrivait l'état dans lequel le brun avait été au moment de l'écrire.

Lettre de Zeref

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_Si je te laisse une lettre aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour que tu me comprennes, seulement pour que tu sois au courant que je ne reviendrais plus jamais à tes côtés. Je tiens tout de même à te dire que ces années en ta compagnie m'ont été agréables, et que j'y ai appris beaucoup de choses._

_Cependant, malgré le fait que ton apparence dépasse les âges sans changer, et que tu sois devenu un mage très puissant – peut être plus puissant que moi en terme de magie –, je me suis confié une mission à laquelle tu ne pourras participer._

_N'essaie pas de me retrouver et oublie moi._

**_Merci_ ** _Naruto._

_Ton ami encore peut-être, Zeref._

Fin Lettre de Zeref

La seule chose qu'espérait à cet instant le blond, était que le seul véritable ami qu'il avait eu à cette époque n'ait pas disparu dans le même but que le ninja brun, et que s'il le revoyait un jour par une cause totalement fortuite, ce ne serait pas sa tombe qu'il trouverait : un Zeref meurtrier et consumé par sa magie noire était toujours mieux qu'un Zeref mort, même si Naruto était sûrement le seul à penser ainsi.

Songeant à nouveau à son ancien coéquipier ninja au vu du fait que les cas des deux bruns étaient si similaires, le renard blond laissa une partie de ses cheveux recouvrir son visage avec le vent en se rappelant la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ne jamais utiliser ses sharingans : il était déjà bien assez puissant comme ça pour les utiliser et risquer de détruire tout aux alentours, à part en cas de force majeure bien sûr, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée.

De plus, en plus d'avoir acquis des capacités en magie noire, Naruto avait appris de nouvelles de techniques de scellement – et entre autre le scellement partiel de ses propres pouvoirs sous la forme de tatouages noirs qui entourait son cou en plusieurs anneaux sous la forme d'un serpent – grâce aux cours de Kurama, qui lui avait transmis peu à peu toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait, notamment l'utilisation de ses neufs queues, chose qui avait été assez dure à apprendre et qui avait bien fait rire Zeref, puisque quand Naruto essayait au début de faire sortir sa deuxième queue de renard, le seul effet visible de l'extérieur était un Naruto constipé.

Le blond eu un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de sa situation actuelle et se leva finalement de la branche où il se reposait quelques instants plus tôt, prenant la précaution de sceller la lettre de Zeref afin de ne jamais oublier le mage noir, même s'il savait que faire cela serait bien inutile : il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il oublie le brun si facilement.

 ** _Ça va gamin ?_** interrogea Kurama qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître inquiet.

_…Hm… ça va, t'inquiètes pas Kyu. Et toi ?_

**_Humph ! Pourquoi est-ce que le départ de ce corbeau m'affecterait ?_ **

_Tu ne peux pas me mentir je te rappelle,_ continua le blond avec un sourire amusé.

**_…_ **

_Je sais que tu l'aimais bien toi aussi Kurama… Même si vous ne vous entendiez pas toujours très bien,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant plus fortement.

En effet, durant cette décennie, le démon et le blond avaient trouvé le moyen d'intervertir leurs places, de sorte que Kurama pouvait prendre possession, l'espace d'un instant indéterminé, la place de Naruto : aucuns changements visibles à l'extérieur, mais un changement de personnalité soudain du blond qui avait surpris Zeref plus d'une fois, et qui avait valu plus d'une dispute et d'un combat.

 _Mais je dois avouer que c'était amusant à voir de mon point de vue,_ continua le blond avec un regard lointain.

 ** _… Nee gamin… Tu crois qu'on le reverra un jour ?_** fit le démon renard en préférant changer de sujet.

_Peut-être Kyu… peut-être..._

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le blond regarda une dernière fois le camp qu'ils avaient établis le jour précédent, illuminé des derniers rayons du soleil de la journée.

« Il y a encore beaucoup d'endroit à explorer après tout… »

Et il sauta vers l'inconnu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUM... Mais qu'est-ce qui attends Naruto après cet épisode qui le plonge dans la solitude?
> 
> Vous le saurez en lisant la suite (qui sortira...bientôt)! ^^
> 
> PS: Si vous avez remarqué, Naruto devient de plus en plus mature, mais je vous rassure, il est toujours le même Naruto, alors même sans Zeref, planquez-vous tous^^
> 
> PPS: Et j'ai bien l'intention de cuisiner l'échange des personnalités à ma manière nyarknyarknyark...
> 
> PPPS: Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la vérité (inventée) sur l'origine du nom "dragon slayer"? ^^
> 
> PPPPS: J'ai bien l'intention de faire faire à Naruto beaucoup de techniques différentes, entre autres plusieurs de scellement, et personnellement, j'imagine très bien les sceaux que Naruto a sur lui-même^^
> 
> PPPPPS: Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve ce chapitre trop court! ^o^
> 
> Ja ne~ guys


	4. Chapitre 3

**_An X625, lieu inconnu_ **

« Matte ! (Attends)Nii-chan !

Une voix enfantine résonna dans la forêt, mais celle-ci n'était pas une forêt ordinaire. Elle était vide de toute végétation, et çà et là, des volcans crachaient flammes et lave avec irrégularité, donnant au paysage des allures d'apocalypse.

-Mais –ha…ha- attends je te dis ! continua la voix, visiblement essoufflée.

Pourtant, ce panorama particulier ne semblait pas vraiment déranger la propriétaire de la voix, qui était vraisemblablement plus occupé à courir et à essayer de retrouver son souffle que d'observer son entourage.

L'image se fixa bientôt sur un enfant, celui-ci ayant environ dans les 10 ans, et muni de cheveux rouges flamboyants et qui lui arrivaient à hauteur d'épaule, retombant sans vraiment d'ordre précis en épis indomptables sur son front. Tandis qu'il continuait de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, on put voir ses yeux qui rayonnaient d'un étonnant doré et qui possédaient des pupilles fendues.

Quand l'étrange enfant s'arrêta enfin, ce fut en face d'un jeune homme qui le regardait avec amusement, des mèches de ses cheveux blonds cachant à moitié ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel.

-Nii…-ha ha…- -chan… -ha…ha… tu ne pouvais pas -ha…- m'attendre deux secondes ?! reprit le jeune garçon avec une moue plus boudeuse que furieuse.

Le blond aux yeux bleus continua de l'observer en riant sous cape, et on put remarquer une étrange marque autour de son cou : un tatouage noir qui l'enserrait, comme prêt à l'étrangler, et qui formait plusieurs boucles qui s'arrêtaient au sommet de sa nuque.

Puis, il prit enfin la parole en tentant vainement de cacher son amusement.

-Alors I-chi, incapable de me rattraper à cette vitesse alors que j'ai scellé la majeure partie de mes pouvoirs ?

-Naru-nii no baka ! (demandez-moi si vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire, mais là, j'ai franchement la flemme) Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi que je ne pas voler pour l'instant ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Pour appuyer c'est propos, ledit 'I-chi' se débarrassa de son simple T-shirt noir qui semblait trop grand pour lui, et pointa avec agacement son dos : sur celui-ci était dessiné plusieurs symboles noirs d'encre qui s'entravaient les uns les autres avec complexité, formant deux sortes d'ailes qui ressemblaient sensiblement de celles des chauves-souris.

-Aaaah…soupira le blond. Mon petit **I-chi** … Ne comprends-tu donc pas qu'il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire travailler ton endurance à terre ? répliqua 'Naru-nii'.

Puis, jetant un regard en coin joueur dans la direction du rouquin qui fumait à la mention de sa taille :

-Mais peut-être que tu ne peux pas le faire finalement …? s'enquit-t-il avec malice.

**_Tu te rouilles Naruto. T'as déjà utilisé ce truc avec cette petite blonde de Mavis._ **

_Et ça a marché, non ?_

**_Peut-être mais tu n'as quand même pas beaucoup d'imagination, tu baisses gamin !_ **

_Oh aller ! Ça doit faire quoi,… 160 ans ? J'ai bien le droit de réutiliser les vieux trucs !_

**_Essaies toujours de trouver des excuses, ça ne changera rien à ton manque de nouveauté… Tu deviens trop vieux jeu sûrement !_** souffla Kurama.

_…Ah ! Je vois… Tu es toujours fâché que j'aie scellé presque tous mes pouvoirs, c'est ça Kyu ?_

**_Ne te crois pas plus important que ce que tu es, gamin !_** s'empressa-t-il de préciser. **_... c'est juste que… avec toi sous cette apparence, c'est comme si nous n'avions jamais vraiment…_**

_… fusionné ?_ finit Naruto avec compréhension.

Recevant un acquiescement du démon renard, Naruto continua après un soupir.

_Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par là… ça ne me plais pas plus que ça non plus, tu sais ? Je m'étais habitué assez facilement à ma forme de démon, et sous mon apparence actuelle, je ne me sens pas… libre comme avant… Même quand je chasse, c'est… différent… bizarre…_

-AH TU CROIS ÇA ? interrompit brusquement le rouquin dont les épis semblaient se relever avec la colère. EH BIEN TU VAS VOIR SI JE NE PEUX PAS ME DEBROUILLER SANS MES AILES ! TU VAS VOIR QUE LE GRAND IGNEEL NE RECULE JAMAIS DEVANT RIEN ! ajouta-t-il avec des flammes miroitant dans ses prunelles.

_Que de nostalgie. Alors Kurama ?_

**_… Oui bon d'accord, j'admets que ça marche quand même,… même si c'est une technique vieux jeu…_ **

_Comme on dit, il n'y a pas d'âge pour la manipulation !_

**_Qui a dit un truc aussi idiot ?_ **

_Toi !_

**_Espèce de petit-_ **

-Ah oui vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça alors ! coupa Naruto en ignorant les grognements et injures de Kurama dans sa tête avec un regard de défi vers le rouquin.

-ALORS REGARDE BIEN ! »

Et sur ces paroles, il partit droit devant lui à toute vitesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier si Naruto le suivait ou non.

Cela faisait maintenant environ 40 ans que Naruto 'élevait' Igneel, et pourtant celui-ci gardait son apparence, ce qui était facilement explicable étant donné que le jeune garçon était en fait un dragon. Oui, un dragon.

Le blond l'avait 'ramassé' durant son voyage pour découvrir cette nouvelle époque, voyage qu'il effectuait depuis déjà une centaine d'année, seul, ou du moins ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère le rouquin.

Durant ces 160 ans, Naruto n'avait jamais revu son ami brun, et même les mauvais échos à son sujet se réduisaient peu à peu à mesure des années. Le blond s'était même rendu à Fairy Tail qui devenait petit à petit une guilde reconnue, seulement pour se souvenir qu'il était impossible que Mavis ait vécu si longtemps et qu'il rende à la place visite à sa dernière demeure.

N'ayant plus personne de connu dans les parages, Naruto était reparti sur les routes après la trop courte visite à la tombe de son amie, et après avoir un peu observé le nouveau Maître de la guilde.

C'est au cours de son trajet après sa visite qu'il avait découvert un œuf de la taille d'un rocher, et cela avait piqué sa curiosité : il était orné de fioritures dorées et de petites ailes rouges dessinées sur son côté, et un nom en langue ancienne – la langue de Naruto – était inscrit sur le sommet, IGNEEL.

C'est uniquement après 5 ans que l'œuf éclos pour laisser apparaître une chose que Naruto n'aurait jamais cru possible : un bébé.

_Flash-back_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… murmura le blond avec ahurissement._

**Je t'avais dit que c'était louche ce truc ! Tu aurais dû le manger avant qu'il éclose !**

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bébé humain fait là… continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux revendications du renard._

_Sans prévenir, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux brusquement, surprenant le blond qui tomba en arrière. Puis, l'enfant tourna la tête vers le ninja/mage avec intérêt, clignant ses paupières rapidement. Ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur or que Naruto n'avait encore jamais vue, et sa bouche entrouverte révélait de petites dents très pointues._

_« Maman ! s'exclama-t-il en crachant une flammèche avec enthousiasme._

_-….. HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?!_

_Naruto retomba à la renverse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever._

**Alors, on ne tient pas sur ses pattes, «** **_Maman_ ** **»?** _fit Kurama entre deux rires moqueurs._

Mais qu-qu-que-… _fit le blond dans son esprit, incapable d'exprimer son étonnement à voix haute par des mots cohérents._

_-Maman ! Maman !_

_Regardant l'enfant définitivement pas humain, de par son apparence, mais aussi de par l'étrange magie qui flottait autour de lui mystérieusement et ces flammes qui sortait de sa bouche, et qui tendait maintenant ses petites paumes munies de griffes tout aussi petites vers lui comme un noyé à sa bouée, Naruto essuya une sueur froide du dos de sa main en soupirant._

_Puis, s'approchant de l'enfant et le soulevant sous les aisselles, il soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois avec un regard plus attendri._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…_

_La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un autre « Maman ! » et un reniflement de Kurama (jalousie, quand tu nous tiens)._

_Fin Flash-back_

Naruto avait appris un peu plus tard que la mère du jeune dragon l'avait accidentellement fait tomber de la vallée où elle l'avait mis au monde, et que dès qu'elle avait vu le blond le ramasser, elle s'était résolue à l'abandonner, d'autant plus qu'elle faisait partie des dragons qui connaissait le blond sous son surnom de 'dragon slayer', même si ce terme s'était popularisé depuis son appellation première une centaine d'années plus tôt.

Une des choses les plus difficiles avec le jeune Igneel avait été de l'empêcher de l'appeler 'Maman'. Après de longues explications quotidiennes, l'enfant dragon avait finalement arrêté de l'appeler ainsi après au moins 7 ans, se contentant de l'appeler 'Nii-san' à la place, chose qu'il faisait d'ailleurs toujours aujourd'hui.

Un autre problème cependant était apparu en même temps que les ailes du jeune rouquin. D'un magnifique rouge sang qui correspondait à ses mèches en bataille, elles s'étaient prouvées, certes, superbes, mais surtout très problématiques pour le 'papa' qui avait bien eu du mal à empêcher son garnement de s'envoler à tout moment : malgré leur taille raisonnable du début – environ la taille de celles des chauves-souris – elles avaient grandis et gagné en puissance assez rapidement – trop rapidement du point de vue du blond.

Et encore ! Ce n'était rien par rapport aux efforts qu'il avait dû mener pour lui apprendre à contrôler ses flammes. Naruto se souvenait bien de quelques exercices qu'il avait vu Sasuke effectuer pour maîtriser son **Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu** (Katon : Le Feu du dragon), mais il était loin de les comprendre, d'autant plus que la façon de cracher du feu était complètement différente entre le brun et le rouquin.

Sans oublier bien sûr le tempérament du garçon : toujours avide de défi et de se faire reconnaître par son père adoptif, Igneel était sans doute l'enfant que Naruto n'avait jamais eu. Il se retrouvait d'ailleurs tellement dans ses traits, qu'il lui était difficile devenu de ne pas le prendre pour son véritable fils. N'importe qui lui aurait dit de se prendre pour tel et de l'élever comme un vrai père, mais le blond, dés l'instant où il avait trouvé l'œuf, s'était juré de n'être pour cet enfant à naître qu'une figure paternelle, un frère il n'aurait pas supporté de se séparer d'un fils trop proche, mais même ainsi, les années passant, il s'était attaché au jeune dragon.

Bref. Cela faisait donc déjà environ 40 ans que Naruto s'était trouvé un nouveau compagnon, même si celui-ci ne savait rien encore de sa réputation de chasseur de dragon – oh ça va ! Je l'ai fait qu'une seule fois !~ – et rien non plus de son passé de ninja, un passé qu'il s'efforçait de ne jamais oublié malgré l'inutilité des techniques de son village à présent qu'il possédait sa forme de démon et sa magie noire. Cependant, jamais il ne se permettait d'oublier ses amis, ni ses anciens ennemis d'ailleurs, et encore moins depuis qu'il avait découvert que le deuxième maître de guilde de Fairy Tail, Purehito, était un descendant de Kabuto (ne me demandez pas comment il a pu avoir des enfants).

Dans tous les cas, il savait que bientôt le jour viendrait où Igneel allait découvrir la vérité sur son surnom, et le blond savait qu'à ce moment-là, il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire…

D'ailleurs, ce jour ne tarda pas à arriver – du point de vue du blond du moins –, et il se passa avec un goût amer dans la gorge de Naruto.

**_An X720, lieu de résidence de Naruto et Igneel, au milieu d'une forêt de volcans_ **

« Naru-ni- … Non… Naruto-nii-san…

Non loin de Naruto se tenait un rouquin qui, malgré son apparence, avait bel et bien 95 ans en ce jour – âge encore jeune pour un dragon, et encore plus pour un démon. Les poings serrés et la mâchoire tendue, il s'approchait avec hésitation, prenant de grandes précautions dans sa démarche.

_Dommage… Je l'aimais bien moi ce gosse,…_ songea le blond sans montrer à l'extérieur la tristesse qui le déchirait actuellement, dos face à Igneel.

**_Mais nous savions que ce jour arriverai gamin…_ **

Quand il vit que les pas de son fils adoptif se faisaient plus déterminés à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la grotte dans laquelle ils logeaient, le blond ne put s'empêcher de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et il continua de mâchonner sa cuisse de poulet – maigre repas pour un démon, surtout aussi puissant que Naruto, je dois l'avouer – tout en faisant mine de jouer avec sa longue tresse.

Le jeune dragon, remarquant cela et ne possédant pas encore l'art de déceler les émotions de son cher grand-frère, se fit plus insistant.

-Naruto-nii-san !

Faisant un retournement comique puisqu'il avait la bouche pleine de volaille, Naruto répondit au roux avec une bouche pleine à craquer : dans sa hâte à se décider de ne pas retenir Igneel s'il voulait s'en aller, il s'était enfourné son repas en une bouchée, et maintenant qu'il faisait une mine semblable à un coupable pris sur le fait, l'effet aurait sûrement été hilarant.

Ça aurait pu être le cas, et son fils aurait rit, et le blond se serait rendu compte qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien, et ils ne se seraient pas quittés, et peut-être qu'il lui aurait raconté son passé et qu'il lui aurait montré sa véritable forme, qui sait ?

Mais Igneel ne rit pas, et rien qu'au regard qu'il affichait, Naruto comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées : c'était aujourd'hui le jour fatidique.

-Naruto-nii-san… continua-t-il avec un regard qui ne faisait que briser encore plus le cœur de l'ancien ninja. Je-… Nous… devons parler…

Une fois sa bouchée avalée, le blond se retourna complètement pour lui faire face en tailleur, et fit mine à Igneel de s'asseoir à son tour à ses côtés. A son plus grand regret, celui-ci préféra prendre place en face de lui, prêt pour une confrontation directe. Mais toujours rien ne se laissait transparaître sur le visage de Naruto qui était orné d'un sourire brillant.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler, Otôto (petit-frère) ? questionna-t-il en remarquant l'hésitation du jeune dragon.

Surpris du ton sérieux employé par le blond, Igneel reprit ses esprits et fixa son 'frère' en face de lui, des lumières de confusion et d'incompréhension, mais aussi de détermination flottant dans ses prunelles ors.

-…Alors … c'est vrai ? commença-t-il doucement, semblant se retenir de poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

-De quoi ? continua le blond avec le même sourire.

-NE FAIS PAS L'IMBECILE ! explosa le jeune dragon qui cracha quelques flammes au passage, ses ailes rouges sangs sortant de son dos furieusement, et sa véritable forme menaçant d'apparaître à n'importe quel moment.

-…

Devant la furie de son fils, Naruto soupira une fois, et laissa tomber son sourire de façade, ses yeux prenant aussitôt un tel sérieux qu'Igneel recula presque, n'ayant jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de son père adoptif en 41 ans.

Serrant ses poings sur ses genoux, il reprit pourtant bien décidé à éclaircir les choses qu'il venait de découvrir.

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

« Alors ce qu'a dit Metalicana était vrai… C'est toi le « dragon slayer originel » qui a attaqué Frizyg…

La tête baissée et les yeux écarquillés, Igneel semblait à court de mots, fixant avec choc ses poings tremblants et serrant sa mâchoire.

-En effet…

_Sale gosse de Metalicana ! Tu me le payeras !_

**_Je crois qu'il va falloir rendre une petite visite à ce morveux de dragon métallique…_ **

_…Je pensais qu'il réagirait de façon plus excessive en tout cas…_

**_Hmmm… c'est vrai… Je me demande comment il est au courant du nom de ce mauvais plat…_ **

-Tu…

Interrompu dans ses pensées par le reprise de parole d'Igneel, Naruto reconcentra son attention sur le rouquin celui-ci semblait à deux doigts de s'arracher les paumes avec ses ongles acérés à force de serrer ses poings.

-Tu… Comment… COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME LE CACHER ?!

_C'est pour ça qu'il est en colère ?!_ _**C'est pour ça qu'il est en colère ?!** _

-Ou-oui, je suis désolé d'avoir attaqué un de tes confrères, je- fit Naruto avec hésitation, un peu décontenancé par la raison de la colère de son 'fils'.

\- ÇA N'A RIEN À VOIR ! Ce que je veux dire …c'est que…– il fixait maintenant son regard dans sur celui de son père adoptif, les sourcils froncés – ….. pourquoi ? ….je suis _quoi_ moi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à _moi_ ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi pour ne m'avoir rien dit ? HEIN ?! QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS POUR TOI ?! UN TRUC RAMASSÉ A LA VAS-VITE ?! REPONDS ! REPONDS-MOI NII-SAN ! AS-TU DONC D'AUTRES CHOSES À ME CACHER ?!

À bout de souffle, le jeune dragon essaya avec peine de reprendre haleine après avoir hurlé à en cracher ses poumons.

Naruto de son côté, mis un certain temps à sortir de sa stupeur après une telle enguelade et des cheveux bizarrement figés en arrière, mais il dut sortir de sa torpeur rapidement étant donné que le roux attendait vraisemblablement une réponse.

-Pfiou... Que de nostalgie… se faire crier dessus comme ça… » soupira-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, d'autant plus qu'il savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait probablement changer à jamais le rouquin, surtout s'il le prenait mal.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois avec résignation, l'ancien ninja mage noir et démon renard blond prit le temps d'observer son 'fils', sachant pertinemment que si celui-ci était vraiment comme lui dans son enfance, il ne le reverrait sûrement pas avant longtemps, ou du moins pas avant qu'il ne comprenne le véritable sens de ses mots.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Naruto reprit calmement la parole.

« Igneel, écoutes-moi bien. Tu ne sais RIEN sur moi. Il y a effectivement énormément de choses que tu ne connais pas à mon sujet, et entre autre comment j'ai pu être appelé le 'dragon slayer originel', ou encore pourquoi je ne vieillie pas comme un humain normal. Mon passé t'es autant inconnu que ma véritable nature, et ma véritable apparence. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es rien pour moi, mais je ne suis ni ton père ni ton frère. Si tu comprends bien cela, pourras-tu rester malgré tout à mes côtés ? finit-il avec un visage impassible.

-…j-…je… comment… j-je … je te HAIS ! ESPÈCE DE FAUX-FRÈRE, JE TE DÉTESTE ! VA-T'EN ! VAS-T'EN ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS ICI ! explosa le jeune dragon, des larmes se répandant à flot sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'enfuyait hors de la grotte aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se sentant terriblement trahit.

Le blond, bien qu'il s'y attendait, sentit son cœur se briser aux mots de son 'fils' et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une larme coula sur sa joue à son tour, avant qu'il ne se lève, récupère ses affaires, et sorte de leur 'maison' sans un dernier regard en arrière.

Il attendit tout de même assez longtemps, caché derrière une colline non-loin pour voir si le rouquin reviendrait, et 3 heures plus tard, celui-ci revint avec un pas hésitant, les yeux rouges et bouffis à force de pleurer.

-…N-Nii-s-san ? questionna-t-il vers l'intérieur de la grotte avec une voix tremblotante.

Nii-san ? sa voix s'affermit peu à peu, laissant place à la peur, remarquant qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Nii-san? Naruto-nii-san?! NARU-NIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

Incapable d'assister à cette scène plus longtemps, le blond s'arracha à son poste d'observation, et les dernières images qu'il eut du petit dragon qu'il avait recueilli furent celle d'un jeune dragon désespéré qui s'envolait le plus haut possible dans le ciel – ironiquement bleu – à la recherche de son père…

_'Pardonne-moi Igneel… S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi et un jour, je suis sûr que tu comprendras…_

Après cet épisode, Naruto partit une dernière fois visiter Fairy Tail après un petit voyage autour du globe de 17 ans dans une dernière tentative de croiser Zeref avant de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, et il arriva juste au moment où Purehito venait de partir, laissant derrière lui le troisième maître de Fairy Tail : Makarov Draer, homme d'une quarantaine d'années que l'ancien ninja jugea plus apte à diriger Fairy Tail et moins louche que son prédécesseur, même si son côté pervers ressemblait fortement à celui de Jiraya.

_Peut-être est-ce son descendant maintenant que j'y repense…_

**« Arrêtes de réfléchir pendant que je chasse gamin !**

_Hey ! C'est pas parce que qu'on a échangé de place momentanément que c'est juste TOI qui chasse espèce d'égoïste !_

Naruto était actuellement dans une course folle avec une créature mi-antilope mi-lapin – drôle de mélange en effet – qui allait lui servir de dîner.

**« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?!**

_Toi-même sac à puces orange !_

**« T'es pareil j'te rappelle !**

_Oh la ferm- Tu as senti ça ?_ s'interrompit Naruto.

**« Ouais… c'était plutôt… bizarre…**

« Familier je dirais plutôt…

**_Mouais… Hé ! Quand est-ce que t'as rechangé de place ?!_ **

Ne l'écoutant plus, le blond se précipita vers la signature magique familière, sentant une pointe d'espoir en lui.

Il arriva enfin en haut du chemin qui le cachait encore ce qu'il espérait derrière sa bosse, et :

-Zere- !

**_Non Naruto. Il n'est pas là…_** le coupa Kurama.

-M-Mais ! Cette énergie- ! s'exclama Naruto en haletant, se soutenant avec ses paumes sur ses genoux.

**_Peut-être, mais il n'est pas là. Avec la majorité de tes pouvoirs scellés, tu ne l'a pas senti, mais moi si…_ **

Pendant que Kurama lui parlait, l'ancien ninja s'avança de l'origine de l'émanation de pouvoir, et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, ne voyant aucune silhouette humaine, il remarqua à la place un objet planté dans un rocher.

**_Ce n'est qu'une fraction de ses pouvoirs gamins… Pas lui._ **

_Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était partit…_

-Ce crétin, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en observant l'objet de plus près. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien demandé… J'aurais pu te sceller tes pouvoirs ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de les disperser aux quatre coins du monde dans des objets!...

Et en effet, caressant l'objet incrusté dans la roche qui n'était autre qu'une flûte, Naruto avait tout de suite comprit pourquoi elle radiait d'une faible fraction des pouvoirs de Zeref. Ceux-ci résonnaient avec la propre magie noire du blond et tentait de se mêler avec, mais le démon n'était pas dupe et savait pourquoi son ami avait fait cela : il avait compris que ses pouvoirs étaient devenus trop puissants, et comme Naruto, il avait décidé de les sceller.

**_Cet idiot de corbeau a sûrement pensé que son énergie était devenu trop maléfique pour que tu t'en occupe : pff ! S'il savait à quel point tu es bien plus démoniaque que sa magie noire minable !_ **

_Hmm… Tu as certainement raison Kyu…quel idiot…_ songea doucement le blond sans cette fois faire attention à l'appellation familière que le démon utilisait pour parler de son ami brun.

Il resta un instant en silence devant l'objet, imaginant les autres qui devaient être éparpillés dans le monde, et ce, assez bien pour qu'il ne les ait pas remarqués dans sa forme actuelle.

« …Allons-y …, fit-t-il finalement, brisant le silence presque religieux de cette partie de la forêt, vide de toute vie à cause de la présence de l'objet maudit.

Il est temps de repartir faire un somme Kurama… »

Et sur ce, il sortit de la forêt après un dernier coup d'œil.

_Tu es prêt Kyu ?_

_O-oui… Mais… tu es sûr que moi aussi je vais m'endormir ?_

_Mais puisque je te le dit ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la première fois que j'utilise cette technique que je ne la connais pas; c'est moi qui l'aie réarrangée pour que l'on se réveille au moment où on l'a prévu._

_… Bon… Alors on est d'accord, hein ? Juste 45 ans ?_

_Hmm ! Juste 45 ans ! C'est déjà pas mal pour un premier essai, non ?_

Le démon renard se tenait dans une grotte sombre, semblable à celle dans laquelle il avait été scellé contre sa volonté à l'origine.

À ses pieds, un coffret qui ressemblait fort à un cercueil était à moitié ouvert c'était visiblement là que Naruto allait passer les 45 ans à venir, surtout quand on voyait l'intérieur remplit de coussinets oranges sur les parois et que l'on savait qu'il s'agissait de la couleur préférée du blond.

Un parchemin vide dans chacune de ses mains, l'ancien ninja les lança d'un coup en l'air et se mordit le pouce pour laisser tomber une goutte de sang sur chacun des parchemins, après quoi il traça les signes pour 45 sur les deux, avant de continuer à dessiner des symboles entremêlés qui devenaient noirs au fur et à mesure.

« Voilà le début de la fin, dattebayo ! »

Et sur ces mots, une lumière l'enveloppa et le déposa délicatement dans le coffret, celui-ci se refermant et s'enserrant des deux parchemins qui se transformèrent bientôt en chaînes noires similaires à celles de la technique de Naruto, **Jigoku no kurokusari** (les chaînes noires de l'enfer).

Puis l'obscurité se refit dans la salle, et plus rien n'était audible dans le noir, à part un léger tic-tac :

Le compte à rebours avait commencé…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bonjour tout le mond-"
> 
> PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAM!
> 
> "Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" *se planque derrière la porte trouée par les impacts de balles*
> 
> *attend la peur au ventre que les tirs se calment*...
> 
> *passe la tête par la porte entrouverte*
> 
> "Désolé du retard mais ne me tuez paaaaaass!"
> 
> Encore désolé du retard: vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisirs et m'ont convaincues qu'il fallait AB-SO-LU-MENT que je trouve du temps dans ma journée pour écrire ^w^.
> 
> Disclaimer: Que l'intrigue m'appartient^^
> 
> A/N: comme ça fait longtemps:
> 
> Blabla: discours normal
> 
> Blabla: pensées de Naruto quand il discute avec Kurama
> 
> 'Blabla': pensées individuelles
> 
> Blabla: discours de Kurama
> 
> Blabla: jutsu/techniques/magie
> 
> Sans plus attendre:
> 
> ENJOY!  
> ...  
> Edit (12/15): je ne sais même pas pourquoi je remets mes anciennes A/N vu qu'elles ne s'appliquent pas ici... mais bon je suppose qu'elles m'amusent x)

_Le démon renard se tenait dans une grotte sombre, semblable à celle dans laquelle il avait été scellé contre sa volonté à l'origine._

_À ses pieds, un coffret qui ressemblait fort à un cercueil était à moitié ouvert c'était visiblement là que Naruto allait passer les 45 ans à venir, surtout quand on voyait l'intérieur remplit de coussinets oranges sur les parois et que l'on savait qu'il s'agissait de la couleur préférée du blond._

_Un parchemin vide dans chacune de ses mains, l'ancien ninja les lança d'un coup en l'air et se mordit le pouce pour laisser tomber une goutte de sang sur chacun des parchemins, après quoi il traça les signes pour 45 sur les deux, avant de continuer à dessiner des symboles entremêlés qui devenaient noirs au fur et à mesure._

_« Voilà le début de la fin, dattebayo ! »_

_Et sur ces mots, une lumière l'enveloppa et le déposa délicatement dans le coffret, celui-ci se refermant et s'enserrant des deux parchemins qui se transformèrent bientôt en chaînes noires similaires à celles de la technique de Naruto, **Jigoku no kurokusari** (les chaînes noires de l'enfer)._

_Puis l'obscurité se refit dans la salle, et plus rien n'était audible dans le noir, à part un léger tic-tac :_

_Le compte à rebours avait commencé…_

_Fin Chapitre 3_

Chapitre 4

_**An X 782, lieu inconnu** _

« C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'on aurait dû passer par le chemin principal !

Une montagne au milieu de nulle part, entourée de collines verdoyantes.

-Et maintenant on est perdus ! T'es content j'espère ?! Parce que là, on va jamais réussir à livrer les colis au patron à temps !

Et deux hommes quelconques arguant au sujet d'une chose quelconque…

-Oy ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne voulait pas passer par Magnolia, parce que tu disais qu'on se ferait arrêter tout de suite si on entrait dans cette foutue ville !

… ou peut-être pas…

-Et j'avais raison ! Maintenant que Fairy Tail est devenue une guilde puissante, impossible de faire passer le marché noir incognito…

-N'empêche qu'on risque de se faire égorger par le boss si on lui ramène pas sa cam dans les deux jours, et vu où on est pour le moment… d'ailleurs on est où ?!

L'écho de la voix du plus maigrichon des deux résonna dans toute la vallée, riche en végétation, et qui semblait ne jamais avoir été gratifiée par la présence des humains.

-Ce trou est complètement paumé, et en plus…

Le visage de trafiquant n°1 se fit terrifié.

-… on dit que c'est un endroit maudit ! fit-t-il en frissonnant.

-Maudit ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors comme âneries, espèce de poule mouillée ! s'esclaffa trafiquant n°2.

-Tu n'as donc pas entendu toutes les rumeurs à la ville précédente ? 'Il existe dans la forêt profonde, un lieu où le temps s'est arrêtée, où nul ne peut pénétrer et revenir en vie, et où, depuis 45 ans, toute vie s'est stoppée et retiens son souffle,… en attendant, un jour, … le réveil…de _la BÊTE_ _!_ ' s'écria-t-il avec une expression fantomatique.

-T Tu… n-ne crois pas à ces r-rumeurs j'espère ? répliqua n° 2 avec ses jambes tremblotantes. C-C'est complètement i-idiot ! Et puis d'abord s'il y avait une telle… ' _bête'_ , on entendrait bien quelque chose non ? Tant que c'est silencieux, on est ok, non ? HA HA HAHAHA HA HAHA-

-Non justement ! Ce silence…, on n'entend même plus les oiseaux ! C'est pas naturel du tout ! Oh je le sens pas ce coup-là, je le sens pas… !

-O-Ok ! On va trouver un moyen de sortir de là ! C'est pas une forêt qui va nous empêcher de continuer notre petit marché bien profitable, hein ?

-O-Ouais, t'as raison ! Et puis, la légende n'a jamais dit quand la 'bête' se réveillerai, alors pourquoi ça serai quand _nous_ , on est là ?

-V-Voilà ! A-Allez, maintenant on fait demi-tour, o-ok ? On trouvera bien un autre moyen de passer la frontière-

_CHBOUUUUUMMMMM !_

Un nuage de fumée se forma en haut de la colline la plus proche, et une silhouette apparut à travers les débris de l'explosion : la seule chose que n°1 et n°2 purent voir, alors qu'ils se tenaient mutuellement dans les bras de l'autre, tremblant de tout leur corps et leurs genoux jouant de la castagnette, fut des yeux oranges brillants perçants la soudaine obscurité et la poussière, avant de…

=MAMANNNN !» s'écrièrent les deux lascars en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, oubliant par la même occasion le chariot qu'ils utilisaient pour transporter leurs marchandises disons …pas très légales.

Quelques secondes passèrent et la cendre s'éclaircit pour révéler la silhouette aux yeux surnaturels plus distinctement : peu à peu, on put voir les formes se faire plus accentuées, et l'on put distinguer un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient, détachés au gré du vent, autour de son corps en apparence frêle et …nu.

« Aaaa… soupira la silhouette. Pourquoi je suis à poil moi…

 _**Ne me demande pas à** _ **moi,** _**Naruto…** _

« Mais c'est que c'est un peu gênant quand même, continua le blond dont on pouvait maintenant clairement voir les oreilles semblables à celles d'un renard, d'une fourrure orange éclatante, de même qu'une queue richement fournit de la même espèce féline.

_**Dis-toi que c'est du fan-service gamin…** _

« … Du quoi ?

_**Laisse tomber, c'est trop étrange comme première conversation après 45 ans de scellement…** _

« Si tu le dis Kyu… Dans tous les cas il faut vérifier si j'ai gardé toute ma puissance et si ma technique de scellement a véritablement fonctionnée pendant 45 ans… Tiens d'ailleurs, on dirait que le sceau que j'avais utilisé pour ressembler à un humain est foutu…tch… Au moins, d'après ce que e vois, je n'ai pas beaucoup rajeuni comme la dernière fois…d'à peine 5 ans environ...

Sur ces paroles, Naruto ferma les yeux et une vague orange et noire d'énergie l'entoura progressivement : autour, plus aucunes feuilles ne tomba au sol, et les seules êtres vivants encore présents dans la zone se figèrent. Le paysage prit une teinte étrangement grise, comme si le paysage avait soudainement perdu toutes ses couleurs. Au loin, les brigands qui s'enfuyaient encore en hurlant à l'assassin se figèrent à leur tour dans leur course, stoppés dans leur élan, les yeux écarquillés :

Le temps se figea.

Le démon blond de son côté, avait maintenant les bras tendus devant lui, sa paume droite face au sol, l'autre vers le ciel, tandis qu'un vent calme le soulevait à un mètre du sol : c'était la technique de contrôle du temps que Naruto avait acquise quelques décennies auparavant, et il s'agissait d'une technique si compliquée qu'elle requérait à la fois ses pouvoirs de mage noir, de ninja, et de démon renard à neufs queues, ce qui faisait qu'il était sans aucun doute le seul à l'avoir un jour maîtrisée.

 **Monochrome sekai** (le monde monochrome) : un processus qui permettait à Naruto d'arrêter momentanément le flot du temps, mais aussi de récupérer, sur une période voulue, toutes les informations que l'environnement avait connu, le moindre changement, la moindre feuille tombée, et ce sur une surface infinie, allant à un périmètre moindre au monde entier. Malgré tout, cette technique ne permettait pas à l'utilisateur d'altérer des évènements, qu'ils soient du passé, du présent ou du futur, ce qui en fit une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été oubliée par les hommes longtemps auparavant puisqu'ils n'y voyaient pas d'intérêt.

_Après tout, les humains sont toujours si cupides… Ils veulent tout sans inconvénients et sans limites…_

_**J'ai beau détester les humains, c'est vraiment bizarre de t'entendre dire ça** _ **toi…**

 _Une des conséquences de la guerre j'imagine,_ répliqua le blond avec un sourire sans joie, laissant ses bras retomber à ses côtés alors que les mémoires de la Terre l'envahissaient brutalement dans un flot ininterrompu d'images et de sensations.

Il tomba un genou à terre, essoufflé pour la première fois depuis plus d'une centaine d'année, le temps reprenant son court autour de lui doucement.

« Oooh~ je vois je vois… Intéressants registres que nous avons là… déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait après avoir emmagasiné toutes les informations qui l'intéressaient.

Il semblerait qu'Igneel se soit trouvé le même hobby que moi pour l'adoption durant mon absence… fit-t-il en voyant défiler dans sa tête le moment où Igneel avait recueilli un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose pâle qui lui fit aussitôt penser à Sakura.

Natsu Dragneel, hein ? questionna-t-il dans le vide en brossant avec mille précautions ses longs cheveux ors avec l'aide de ses griffes en guise de peigne.

Peut-être un descendant Haruno… quel dommage d'avoir abandonné un fils aussi merveilleux, n'est-ce pas mon petit I-chi ? Ça veut bien dire que toi aussi tu as compris, finalement… » continua-t-il avec un regard lointain en visionnant à présent la séparation du gamin au cheveux roses et du dragon en l'an X 777, année où tous les autres dragons s'étaient aussi séparés de leurs enfants adoptifs pour une raison inconnue – même si Naruto se doutait qu'il s'agissait de la même raison qui l'avait lui-même poussé à faire cela : arrivés à l'âge de se débrouiller seuls, ces enfants devaient vivre sans attaches à des créatures trop puissantes et aux existences cachées, sous peine de quoi ils ne pourraient jamais retourner à leur environnement naturel, auprès de ceux de la même 'espèce' qu'eux.

 _ **Ce gamin de Metalicana s'en ai trouvé un aussi apparemment…**_ commenta Kurama.

Un nerf se contracta sur le front du blond, et son aura devint sombre.

« Ne parlons pas des choses qui fâches, tu veux …? -hm- Donc, … sinon, à part ça, qu'est-ce que nous avons… continua-t-il, ses yeux ayant un peu perdu de leur lueur meurtrière précédente quant à la mention du dragon qui l'avait plus ou moins dénoncé, et du coup, forcé à abandonner Igneel plus tôt que prévu.

Il se stoppa un moment dans ses mouvements agacés en recevant une nouvelle mémoire plus intrigante.

« Des… chats ailés ?

_**Des quoi ?!** _

_Ben tu vois bien autant que moi, non ? Le fils d'Igneel a adopté un chat ailé !_ s'exclama l'ancien ninja avec des yeux ronds.

_**Et bleu en plus…** _

_Et bleu en plus !_

_**Oui bon pas besoin de répéter ce que je dis non plus…**_ grogna le démon renard.

 _-hum- oui donc, je disais : il semblerait qu'il soit un chat venant d'un autre monde – et d'autres comme lui sont arrivés en même temps – il va falloir qu'on investigue tout ça plus tard,_ continua Naruto après s'être remis de sa surprise. _Ça ne rappelle le monde des crapauds_ _et ça m'a l'air marrant, dattebayo !_ finit-t-il, un poing en l'air et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_**C'est d'un idiot de l'appeler 'Happy' n'empêche…** _

_Ne dis pas ça **Kyuuuuu-chan~** ! Je trouve ça très mignon moi~ !_

_**Je . vais . te . tuer,**_ fit Kurama en accentuant chacun de ses mots de grognements.

L'ignorant complètement, Naruto continua.

_Mais sinon, j'avoue qu'il y a une légère tendance à l'adoption chez ma 'petite famille'…_

« Mais … Rien sur Zeref-nii apparemment… constata-t-il ensuite en reprenant le fil, un peu déçu. Peut-être que je n'ai pas assez étendu le périmètre et qu'il ne s'est jamais rapproché d'ici… pensa-t-il à voix haute, un doigt pointé sous son menton en réflexion. Bah ! De toute façon, il m'a bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je le cherche, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir utiliser tous mes pouvoirs au maximum pour un petit balayage autour de Earthland juste au saut du lit !

_**Earthland ?** _

_T'es encore moins réveillé que moi on dirait mon p'tit Kyu,_ se moqua gentiment Naruto. _C'est comme ça que l'on appelle ce monde de nos jours. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant d'appellations intéressantes, je n'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure que ceux ayant été adoptés par des dragons s'ont maintenant appelés '_ dragon slayer'…

_**Tch… quelle ironie… encore moins d'imagination que toi…** _

« BREF. On a autre chose à penser là, coupa le blond un peu irrité en pointant son pouce vers son torse nu.

 _ **Dis-toi que c'est un retour à la nature, gamin, un retour à la nature…Et au pire, il y a pas de problème, hein… Je peux prendre le relais si ça te déranges tant que ça !**_ fit le renard en cachant son amusement quant à la condition de son ancien hôte.

« C'est sûr que du point de vue de celui qui ne s'habille jamais…

… _**dois-je préciser que les renards ne s'habillent pas ?**_

« Eh bien moi SI, espèce de renard exhibitionniste !

À ces mots, il s'avança près du chariot que les deux brigands avaient abandonné et fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur, ressortant après s'être emparé de vêtements quelconques gris et beige, la panoplie étant constituée d'un haut, d'un pantalon, d'un chaperon, d'une écharpe et d'une ceinture les derniers servant majoritairement à cacher les attributs félins du blond (oubliez les sous-vêtements, ils auraient été déchirés de toute façon). Avec sa queue, il tenait aussi une bouteille de saké qui semblait très ancienne, mais bien remplie.

« Il y a vraiment toute sorte de choses là-dedans… fit-t-il en sautant hors du chariot joyeusement.

Même si j'avoue que les armes de cette époque ne sont pas trop mon truc… continua-t-il plus sombrement en se retournant, apercevant à moitié les fusils posés en vrac sur un carton de bâtons de dynamite et rangeant discrètement la bouteille dans la pile de vêtements.

 _ **Les armes d'aujourd'hui n'ont aucun sens de l'esthétisme…**_ intervint Kurama en reniflant de mépris, suivi de près par Naruto qui se détourna du chargement.

« Haaa… soupira celui-ci après avoir enfilé ses vêtements temporaires.

D'après ce que j'ai observé, je n'ai même pas assez de puissance pour faire tenir le sceau qui cache mon côté démon renard pendant à peine une heure…

_**Donc tu économises ton chakra en n'utilisant pas tes habits habituels qui sont scellés, pour ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps pour revenir en pleine forme.** _

« T'as tout compris Kyu, répondit Naruto en soupirant à nouveau.

Moi qui pensait pouvoir relire la lettre de Zeref-nii,… même ça, ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant si je veux être au top dans moins d'un mois… »

 _Bon. Et maintenant… ?_ songea-t-il distraitement. _Pourquoi ne pas faire un petit tour du côté de ma guilde préférée ?_

 _ **Alors que tu es dans cet état et que toute ta puissance n'est pas complètement restaurée ? T'es idiot ou quoi ?! On connaît bien les réactions des gens à ton apparence normale !**_ s'exclama Kurama avec exaspération.

_Rabat-joie… M'en fiches, j'ai envie d'y aller tout de suite ! En plus, j'te paris que c'est encore Makarov le maître actuel !_

_**Mais- ! Tu- ! Espèce de- !** _

« YAHOOOOOO ! »

Et sur ce cri enthousiaste, l'ancien ninja se jeta sur le premier arbre en vue avant d'enjamber les autres uns à uns, sûr de son itinéraire vers la guilde où son supposé 'petit fils' était entré depuis un moment déjà.

' _Natsu Dragneel, hein… ?'_ songea-t-il en souriant.

' _Igneel…'_ pensa celui-ci au moment où Naruto se _baladait_ dans la forêt.

Cela faisait déjà 5 mois que Lisanna avait disparue, et l'ambiance morose de la guilde avait peu à peu retrouvée de sa joyeuseté d'antan.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir consoler Mirajane et Elfman: Natsu se tourna d'ailleurs vers le comptoir de la guilde, là où se trouvait la désormais barmaid de Fairy Tail et grande-sœur de Lisanna : de longs cheveux blancs retombant sur ses épaules, une robe à froufrous aux tons roses doux, et un sourire chaleureux toujours en place, rien à voir avec la Mirajane d' _avant_ qui portait des vêtements noirs qui en révélaient bien trop et qui provoquait tout le temps sa plus grade rivale, Erza Scarlett, en combat.

Un peu plus loin, au tableau des requêtes, un homme d'une stature gigantesque se tenait debout, cherchant le travail qui lui conviendrait le mieux : les mêmes cheveux blancs, mais ceux-là coiffés en brosse et portant une sorte d'uniforme bleu à col mao là encore, rien à voir avec le Elfman d'avant avec sa coupe au bol et son nœud papillon, timide et pleurnichard malgré sa taille.

« Natsuuu… Nee~ Natsuuuu ? Tu veux mon poisson ?~ l'interrompit dans ses pensées une voix suraiguë sur le côté.

-Happy…

-Tu n-ne v-veux p-pas mon p-poiss-sson ? fit le chat bleu avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-AH ?! Ah non pas du tout c'est-

_CHBAMM !_

« GRAY ! ENFOIRÉ DE GLAÇON EXHIB' TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! s'égosilla le 'dragon slayer' en se relevant après s'être reçu un corps non identifié en pleine figure.

De l'autre côté de la salle, vers l'endroit où Natsu avait hurlé et se rendait à l'instant en courant, flammes au poing, se tenait un jeune homme du même âge que lui, brun et aux yeux noirs et froids, en… caleçon (décidemment c'est la journée...).

-HEIN ?! T'AS UN PROBLÈME FLAMÈCHE ?! fit Gray Fullbester en retour, tout en cherchant en même temps discrètement ses-

' _-maudits vêtements qui disparaissent tout le temps !'_ jura le brun intérieurement, faisant apparaître dans sa main une lance faite de glace pour faire face au dragon slayer enflammé.

Et sur ce, le combat s'engagea entre les deux membres de guilde, l'un portant le signe fait d'une flamme sur son épaule droite, et l'autre sur son torse: un combat entre feu et glace auquel la plupart des autres membres ne manquèrent pas de se joindre et d'engager à leur tour des batailles un peu partout, sous les yeux rieurs et bienveillants de Mirajane, qui faisait de son mieux pour éviter de recevoir des O.V.N.I. en pleine figure : en somme, une journée normale à Fairy Tail, la plus puissante mais aussi la plus folle des guildes de Magnolia.

Mais même quand Happy et Natsu finirent par se diriger vers la porte pour quitter la salle sans dessus-dessous, dans le but d'aller pêcher quelques bons poissons, personne ne savait que bientôt, une créature apparaîtrait face à eux et changerait leurs destins…

« Poisson !

\- Aye sir ! »

D'ailleurs…

_BOOOOUUMMMMMMMM !_

« Qu- !

-Qu'est-ce qui-

-Que - !

-Uaa - !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

…firent la plupart des membres d'une même vive voix, les autres étant tombés à terre, dont Natsu, qui s'était retrouvé le plus prêt de la porte quand celle-ci avait explosée.

-Un ennemi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous sans faire attention au dragon slayer qui était maintenant de l'autre côté de la guilde, la tête enfoncée dans le sol.

-Montre-toi ! s'écria Gray en position de défense, suivit de près d'Elfman, de Canna Alberona, un tonneau d'alcool non-identifié sous le bras, ainsi que de Macao Combolto et de Macaba Mine, qui s'inquiétaient déjà de l'absence, à cause d'une mission, d'Erza, aussi dite Titania, la femme la plus forte de tout Fairy Tail.

-Faites qu'on ne soit pas attaqués quand elle n'est pas là ! firent les deux mages les plus âgés de la guilde (sans compter le maître bien sûr).

Tous retenaient leur souffle en fixant avec anxiété la porte explosée et la fumée qui s'en dégageait lentement, chacun prêt à attaqué en cas de besoin.

Plus un bruit ne s'échappait de la poussière, jusqu'à ce que :

-YOOOO FAIRY TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL !

…

…

…

…

…

-HEIN ?!

Une silhouette était soudainement apparue de la fumée en lançant ces mots, enveloppée de ce qui semblait être une cape abîmée, volant autour de lui dans tous les sens. Personne cependant ne s'aperçut qu'il était pied nus, ce détail étant moins important que le resta de l'apparence de celui-ci.

Personne n'arrivait cependant à voir le visage de l'inconnu qui se tenait à l'entrée, un poing tranquillement posé sur la hanche, puisqu'il était caché par une capuche qui ne laissait voir que quelques mèches de cheveux blonds s'échapper, et un sourire rayonnant aux canines plus pointues que la moyenne.

Dans la stupéfaction générale, plus personne n'avait pensé à attaquer le type suspect qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle, et c'est donc par un silence total que Naruto fut accueilli.

Parce qu'en effet, si vous n'aviez pas encore deviné, c'était bien lui.

 _ **Aaaah… heureusement que tu t'es retenu de nous sortir un 'datebayooo !' à la fin de ta phrase, sinon, je ne sais pas comment s'aurait été possible que leurs mâchoires tombent plus que maintenant…**_ fit remarquer Kurama en soupirant.

Mais le blond, après sa 'petite salutation', n'avait à présent qu'une seule chose en tête, l'empêchant d'entendre les plaintes du démon renard sur l'éducation de son ancien hôte : rencontrer en personne son 'petit-fils', en quelque sorte, qui ressemblait à si méprendre au premier amour de sa vie au niveau cheveux (et je précise bien, SEULEMENT AU NIVEAU CHEVEUX).

-NAAAATSUUUUU ! Où es-tu mon petiiiiit !

Des yeux écarquillés dans toute la salle.

-Viens voir grand papaaaaa !

Des bouches béantes partout.

-Youhoouuuuuu !

**_Pitié faites le taire, il me fait honte!_ **

Et pas un seul dragon slayer en vue.

Naruto fit alors un pas de plus dans la guilde dans le choc le plus total des membres de celle-ci, et s'approcha du comptoir où Mirajane souriait toujours aussi agréablement.

-Dites,… excusez-moi pour la porte,… commença-t-il en grattant sa tête, gêné,

…, mais… est-ce que Natsu Dragneel est là ?

-Oh, et bien, disons qu'à cause de votre entrée fracassante, il s'est plus ou moins retrouvé – elle fit un geste du bras vers sa droite – là, finit-t-elle en souriant, indiquant le mage la tête dans le parquet sur le côté.

-Ah ! Merci Ojou-chan ~ (demoiselle) ! Je-

-Mais je vous prie d'avant tout me décliner votre identité, s'il-vous-plaît nous n'aimerions pas donner accès à notre guilde ainsi à de parfaits étrangers, le coupa la barmaid, souriant toujours autant, malgré le fait que son sourire devenait un peu plus menaçant les secondes passants.

…Qui plus ait quand ledit étranger clame faire partie de la famille d'un orphelin… ajouta-t-elle en regardant Natsu à son tour.

…A moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez le père du dragon qui était son père adoptif, mais je trouve cela fort peu probable, voyez-vous ?

-…Oh ! Oui bien sûr, c'est évident ! s'empressa de répondre le démon blond en fronçant les sourcils gravement et en acquiesçant rapidement.

Oui… bien sûr,… c'est vrai que dit comme ça… ça paraît suspect…forcément… pensa-t-il à voix haute en se tenant le menton de façon préoccupée.

 _ **Je te l' avais bien dit espèce de crétin !**_ se déchaînait Kyu dans son esprit.

_Oh… ça va, j'ai compris-_

_**Et tu n'avais pas dit que c'était Makarov que tu voulais voir ?**_ le coupa le démon.

 _Mais- mais- mais c'est que la tentation est trop forte, dattebayo ~ !_ fit le blond avec un regard de chien battu.

_**Ah non ! Recommence pas !** _

-… » Mirajane continuait de sourire en attendant patiemment la réponse de l'étrange inconnu, ne faisant pas attention aux regards hallucinés de ses camarades de guilde qui suivaient l'échange sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et du dragon slayer qui tentait maintenant d'arracher sa tête du sol, poussant de toutes ses forces avec ses pieds et ses mains dans de vaines tentatives.

Cependant, le seul à remarquer cette manœuvre fut Gray, qui, malgré la situation incompréhensible à laquelle ils assistaient tous en ce moment, en profita pour s'arracher à la conversation qui se jouait devant eux pour ce foutre du mage enflammé qui n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer du parquet en riant à gorge déployée.

« Alors flammèche ? Il te suffit d'une porte pour te battre ? Merci pour l'info, je saurais quoi créer avec ma glace la prochaine fois qu'on se battra ! HAHAHA HAHAHAHA-

-qu'est-ce… que… t'AS. DIIIIIIT ?! rugit le mage aux cheveux roses, qui, dans un ultime effort, aidé par Happy, arracha sa tête du sol en brûlant légèrement la partie du parquet autour de son crâne pour le dégager plus facilement.

-Oh~ ! Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre qui pourra me servir : le parquet ! HAHAHAHAH !

-TEMEEEE ! (enfoiré)

S'en suivit donc un nouveau combat entre glace et feu auquel cependant, cette fois, personne ne participa, étant donné qu'ils étaient trop concentrés par l'étrange scène devant eux.

Jusqu'à ce que l'étrange encapuchonné reprenne la parole :

-Eh bien… Comment dire… Je m'appelle…

_Désolé d'avance Kyu…_

_**Pourquo- Ah non ! T'as pas intérêt ! Je t'interdis-** _

… Kurama Kyubi, pour vous servir ! finit le blond avec un sourire éclatant.

Je suis un mage qui vient d'arriver en ville, et dés que j'ai entendu que Natsu Dragneel était là, j'ai voulu venir le voir, parce que… il est très célèbre dans les villes alentours, alors… je voulais voir si sa puissance était réelle ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur qu'il ressentait à essayer d'ignorer les hurlements de protestations de Kurama dans son esprit.

Et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai absolument rien contre la guilde de Fairy Tail !

_D'autant plus que j'ai en quelque sorte aidé à sa construction…_

-Oh ! Vraiment ? fit Mirajane.

Votre explication me paraît logique mais, … pourquoi s'être présenté comme quelqu'un de sa famille, et qui plus ait son… 'Grand-papa' alors ?

_Et m-_

_**Bien fait, espèce d'usurpateur !** _

-Eh bien, c'est queeeee… d'après les articles de journaux que j'ai lu sur lui, Natsu ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connaissais et que je prenais pour ma petite fill- mon petit fils !

_Hé hé hé… Bien rattrapé n'est-ce pas ?_

_**C'est moi, où tu viens de salir à jamais la mémoire de Sakura Haruno ?** _

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je pensais à elle en disant ça ? Voyons ! Kyu ! Tu me connais mal !_

-…hmm… je vois, répondit finalement Mirajane qui n'était pas totalement convaincue, mais qui s'efforça de le cacher.

Eh bien alors je vous en prie, il est juste là, en train de se battre avec Gray Fullbester : ces deux-là sont in-sé-pa-rables, rappelez-vous-en. De vrais amis !

-Je m'en souviendrai ! Merci Mira-chan ! »

Et tandis que ledit 'Kurama Kyubi' se dirigeait vers Natsu, ni Mirajane, qui lui rendait sa petite salutation par un même geste de la main bienveillant, mais tout de même méfiant, ni le reste de la guilde, ne se rendit compte que celui-ci avait appelé la barmaid par un prénom qu'il n'était pas censé connaître…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire, à part bien sûr:
> 
> REVIEWS PLEAAASEEEEEEE!
> 
> PS: Juste un petit aperçu vers le début de pourquoi cette fic s'appelle 'Black Traveler of Time'...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Voilà le chapitre 5, plus de transition si vous voulez mon avis, y'a pas beaucoup d'action-
> 
> "on s'en fout! on veut l'histoire" *cris des lecteurs*
> 
> *se fait poursuivre par des fourches* 
> 
> PANPANPANPAN!
> 
> *essaie d'éviter les balles inflammable de fandunjour*
> 
> "Ok Ok!"
> 
> Bref, c'est parti!
> 
> Disclaimer: voir chapitres précédents.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Blabla: discours normal
> 
> Blabla: pensées de Naruto quand il discute avec Kurama
> 
> 'Blabla': pensées individuelles
> 
> Blabla: discours de Kurama
> 
> Blabla: jutsu/techniques/magie
> 
> ENJOY!

_-Je m'en souviendrai ! Merci Mira-chan ! »_

_Et tandis que ledit 'Kurama Kyubi' se dirigeait vers Natsu, ni Mirajane, qui lui rendait sa petite salutation par un même geste de la main bienveillant, mais tout de même méfiant, ni le reste de la guilde, ne se rendit compte que celui-ci avait appelé la barmaid par un prénom qu'il n'était pas censé connaître…_

_fin Chapitre 4_

Chapitre 5

**_Flash-back, Lieu inconnu_ **

_« Ne~Igneel ?_

_Un grognement se fit entendre puis :_

_-Hm-oui Natsu ?_

_-C'est juste que… Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment étaient tes parents à toi ?... reprit le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses en hésitant légèrement, sentant que le sujet était sensible._

_La créature face à lui sous le nom d''Igneel' prit un air lointain et regarda le ciel, noir depuis longtemps déjà, qui était au-dessus d'eux._

_-Mes parents… commença-t-il après un long soupir, étaient eux aussi des dragons bien entendu…_

_Le garçon donnait maintenant toute son attention à son père adoptif._

_-…pourtant… je ne les ai jamais vraiment connus ni rencontrés… continua-t-il en soupirant à nouveau._

_Natsu acquiesçait à chacun de ses mots comme pour l'encourager à continuer, sans dire un mot lui-même puisque sachant instinctivement que s'il intervenait maintenant, il perdait toutes ses chances d'en réentendre parler un jour avec le dragon en face de lui._

_Puis le dragon de feu esquissa un sourire nostalgique._

_-Mais… on peut dire que j'ai eu bien mieux que ça…fit-t-il en fixant les étoiles._

_-Ah oui … ? ne put s'empêcher d'échapper le futur 'dragon slayer'._

_Le sourire de la créature se fit plus triste cette fois-ci._

_-Ah ça oui… »_

**_Fin Flash-back_ **

**_De retour au temps présent, Guilde de Fairy Tail_ **

« GRAAAYYYYY ! CE JOUR SERA LE DERNIER QUE TU VERRAS !

-C'est étrange : C'EST JUSTEMENT CE QUE J'ALLAIS TE DIRE !

- **Karyū no… TEKKEN!**

- **Ice make… SHIELD! Ice make… HAMMER!**

**-Karyū no… HOKKO-**

-Anooo~… Désolé d'interrompre mais…

Natsu et Gray s'arrêtèrent à mi-attaque au même moment, surpris par l'intervention de la voix inconnue, et les deux rivaux se mirent aussitôt sur leurs gardes afin de découvrir l'origine, elle aussi ignorée, de celle-ci.

-Qui es-tu ?! s'écria le mage de glace en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

-Montre-toi lâche ! hurla de son côté Natsu en crachant des flammes dans tous les sens avec irritation.

L'animation qui avait repris plus tôt dans la guilde, causée principalement par l'arrivée de l'étranger, s'arrêta à nouveau quand on se rendit compte des cris poussés par les deux mages dans le vide, qui avait, de plus, étrangement arrêtés de se battre sans l'intervention d'Erza.

Les demandes inutiles commençant sérieusement à taper sur le système de Natsu, la 'cervelle brûlée' comme Gray aime appeler celui-ci, était sur le point de déchaîner ses flammes sur le premier malheureux passant par-là, quand une voix derrière lui répondit enfin.

-Je dérange, peut-être ? s'enquit la voix en surprenant les deux jeunes mages, qui n'avaient pas senti la présence une seule seconde.

Les deux reculèrent dans un sursaut en se retournant, pris de court sur ce coup-là, ce qui empêcha d'ailleurs Natsu de tout cramer comme à son habitude.

Voyant les deux restant bouche bée, Naruto en profita pour se rapprocher de son petit-fils et de son supposé 'ami' – amitié qui ressemblait fortement à celle qu'il avait lui-même autrefois entretenu avec Sasuke – afin de se présenter.

-Kurama Kyubi, enchanté, commença-t-il.

Il se tourna vers son successeur dragon slayer en essayant de dissimuler le flot d'émotions qui le traversait à présent à la vue de celui-ci.

_Il… ne ressemble vraiment pas à Sakura… à part les cheveux…_

**_Encore heureux…_** siffla Kurama entre ses dents.

_Mais… je ne sais pas… j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir vraiment à faire à mon petit-fils, même si biologiquement parlant c'est pas vraiment ça…_

**_… t'es capable d'évaluer ça alors qu'en ce moment il a une tête de_ ** **merlan frit** **_?_ **

_…hm_ , acquiesça intérieurement le blond en se reconcentrant sur l'expression de choc du garçon en face de lui.

-Tu es Natsu Dragneel je présume ? reprit-t-il après l'avoir dévisagé assez longtemps.

Puis, après un hochement de tête satisfait…

-Tu es exactement comme je l'avais imaginé ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire en se tournant ensuite vers Gray.

Et tu dois être Gray Fullbester n'est-ce pas ? Je vois pourquoi mon peti- Natsu est ton ami !

_Glace et feu…_

**_Quelle ironie…_ **

Cela sembla les réveiller tous les deux de leur stupeur, et ils se lancèrent synchrone dans une protestation à cette affirmation.

-Moi ?! Ami avec cette tête brûlée ?

-Ami avec ce glaçon en calbut' ?!

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils reprirent un combat sous les yeux de Naruto qui les suivait d'un regard bienveillant – qui ne se voyait pas à cause de sa capuche.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que le mage de glace, dans un soudain éclair de lucidité, remarque à nouveau l'étrange homme qui les avaient abordés, et qui – il s'en souvint rapidement – avait parlé peu avant à Mirajane avant qu'il se mette à combattre Natsu.

Laissant donc, pour une fois, Natsu s'enfoncer tout seul dans le mur en face de lui en l'évitant agilement, il se rapprocha à nouveau de l'homme encapuchonné qui avait, quelques secondes plus tôt, clamé faire partie de la famille de Natsu pour finalement s'expliquer comme ayant pris le dragon slayer pour son… petit-fils ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-t-il plus agressivement que ce qu'il avait prévu à l'origine.

-Euh… Je viens de le dire…

Le mage se frappa le front en se souvenant de la précédente présentation que l'encapuchonné avait effectué, quand il était trop sous le choc de son apparition pour dire quoique ce soit.

 _Pourquoi il est en caleçon…_ remarqua Naruto en attendant que celui-ci ait fini de se frapper tout seul.

 ** _C'est la journée…_** commenta Kurama sans humour.

-Euh- Oui bon, bref. En effet, je suis Gray Fullbester, mage de glace de Fairy Tail, fit le brun en ramassant distraitement son T-shirt qui traînait sur le côté.

_C'est donc lui que Ul a pris sous son aile et qui a eu toute sa famille tuée par Delhiora…_

**_Pff- ! Un démon mineur ! Pas même un centième de notre puissance aurait suffi à le vaincre !_** intervint le démon renard avec dédain.

**_Même à toi seul, tu l'aurais pulvérisé !_ **

_Ne sali pas la mémoire d'Ul s'il te plaît Kyu… Cette femme… jusqu'à la fin elle a tenté de vivre avec la mort de sa fille… J'aurais voulu être là pour lui révéler tout…_

Il aurait pu continuer à rester dans ses pensées, mais la question du mage – qu'il prenait malgré lui un peu en pitié compte tenu que celui-ci croyait encore avoir tué sa mère adoptive – en face de lui le tira de ses réflexions.

-Je voulais juste savoir… vous comptez rejoindre la guilde maintenant que vous avez vu l'autre idiot ?

Cette question prit l'ancien ninja de court, et attira à nouveau l'attention du reste de la guilde sur lui.

-Euh-… Eh bien…

**_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…ne dis pas n'importe quoi_ **

-Je…-hm-…euh…

**_Pour UNE fois dans ta vie, retiens-toi de dire ce qui te passe par la tête!_ **

-…à ce propos…-hm-…

**_Naru-_ **

-Oui ! Tout à fait ! Ce serait avec grand plaisir !

A ces mots, Kurama se frappa mentalement la tête et celle de Naruto par la même occasion, et se lança à nouveau dans une tornade de cris et de grognements destiné à son ancien hôte.

**_Espèce de gamin idiot !_ **

_Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne voulais pas rejoindre_ toi _peut-être ?_

**_Mais ce n'est pas ça espèce d'imbécile ! Je te rappelle que tu n'as même pas récupéré encore un huitième de ta force ! Andouille ! Abruti ! Renard exhibitionniste-_ **

_Hey ! Ça c'est_ toi _pas_ moi _!_

**_J'm'entape ! Triple idiot blond impuissant !_ **

_Mais qui va bientôt retrouver ses pouvoirs !_

**_Bientôt tu dis ?! Tu n'as pas vu dès que tu es entré que c'est une guilde de tarés ?! À ce train-là, tu ne récupèreras tes pouvoirs que dans une éternité !_ **

_Mais-_

**_Et même si tu les récupères tous, comme ta véritable apparence ne plaira à tes copains mages, tu garderas encore cette foutue apparence que tu avais quand tu étais un ninja !_ **

_Kyu… Dans ce cas, je garderai tout le temps cette cape pour me dissimuler des autres, et je n'aurais pas à sceller ma véritable apparence – ce qui comprend les oreilles et la queue – et la plupart des pouvoirs qui vont avec dattebayo !_ déclara le plus jeune des deux démons avec assurance.

 ** _… vraiment ? Tu garderas tes tes oreilles et ta queue félines… la preuve de… notre_** **fusion** ** _…?_** fit plus calmement le démon renard en attendant avec doute la réponse de l'ancien Jinchurriki, sans, pour une fois, faire remarquer la fin de phrase fétiche de celui-ci.

 _Oui,… j'ai passé bien assez de temps à me déguiser sous mon ancienne peau comme ça…_ continua Naruto avec un sourire compatissant pour Kurama.

_J'ai l'impression d'être encore une fois emprisonné avec cette technique, de ne pas être moi-même, de ne pas être la personne que je suis devenue avec ces années de guerre, d'entraînement, de pertes et de souffrances à tes côtés…_

**_Merci Naruto…_ **

_C'est rien dattebayo ! On est partenaire après tout, non ?_

**_Mais tu vas arrêter avec ce 'datteb-_ **

Sans entendre la fin de la phrase du démon renard, sachant qu'il était revenu à son état normal, Naruto se reconcentra sur les réactions des membres de la guilde à propos de son entrée dans l'équipe Fairy Tail: la plupart semblaient ne pas vraiment savoir quoi penser de cette déclaration, étant donné qu'ils en savaient si peu sur l'étrange individu, certains chuchotant que « si ça se trouvait c'était un vieux débris qu'il s'était bien pris pour le grand-père de Natsu après tout n'était-ce réellement pas un ennemi ?; peut-être était-ce un espion d'une quelconque guilde illégale... »…etc., etc… et d'autres, comme Mirajane, qui applaudissaient à la venue du nouveau membre avec enthousiasme, malgré les soupçons qui pesaient sur celui-ci.

« Oh mais j'y pense ! s'écria ladite jeune fille subitement.

Le maître est absent pour le moment, alors je suis désolé Kyubi-san, mais il faudra attendre pour votre admission. Cela vous gênerais-t-il d'attendre un petit peu le temps qu'il revienne du Conseil ?

_Le Conseil hein ? Makarov doit bien avoir du boulot avec des membres de guilde pareils !_

**_Avec toi en plus, il est mal barré !_ **

Naruto regarda rapidement en coin son petit-fils qui semblait inconscient, à cause de la force qu'il avait mis à vouloir foncer sur Gray pour finir les dents enfoncées dans le mur à la place, puis répondit à Mirajane avec un sourire sympathique.

-Oh mais aucun problème Ojou-chan ! Je peux attendre autant qu'il le faudra ! Par contre… si tu pourrais éviter de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît, ça me fait vraiment paraître super vieux là…

**_Ce qui n'est pas faux._ **

_La ferme. T'es encore plus vieux je te signale._

**_Encore une chose que je ne comprends pas chez les humains ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais avoir honte de toutes ces années qui apportent sagesse et noblesse !_** soupira Kyubi avec fatalisme.

_J'suis plus humain depuis longtemps j'te rappelle._

-Bien sûr ! 'Kurama' est mieux, sans doute ? fit Mirajane en souriant aimablement à son tour.

-Yep ! Parfait, ça ira ! répondit Naruto, un petit peu surpris tout de même que la barmaid est laissé aussi facilement tomber toute marque de politesse en l'appelant directement par 'son' prénom.

\- En même temps… on ne peut pas vraiment deviner comment on devrait s'adresser à toi, vu à quel point tu t'es donné du mal pour dissimuler ton apparence… ce qui est d'autant plus suspect que ton entrée dans notre guilde ressemblait à une attaque !

La voix venait du milieu de la salle et le démon dû se tourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur : il s'agissait d'un des mages les plus âgés de la guilde, et Naruto le reconnu immédiatement comme étant Macao Combolto, l'utilisateur du **Purple Flare,** dont il avait jadis rencontré les parents pour une histoire quelconque de ramens chapardés…

Bref.

-Montrer son visage, c'est être un HOMME ! renchérit une autre voix, cette fois-ci venant de plus à gauche : il s'agissait maintenant d'Elfman, le petit frère de Mirajane

_Oh… mais nos amis mages sont curieux à ce que je vois…_

**_Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis…_ **

-Moui- mch'estvchaimcha ! Mt'esmquimd'abmord ?!rugit Natsu – qui venait de se décoller la tête du mur – en s'excitant tout seul.

-Natsu, personne ici ne comprend le langage 'crépis', alors **enlève ce morceau de mur de ta bouche** ! se plaint Cana Alberona en engloutissant un nouveau tonneau de son alcool non-identifié.

Un brouhaha de débats, de protestations et de plaintes étouffées et incompréhensibles de Natsu reprit, quand tout à coup, une ombre gigantesque se fit dans la salle, et tous les regards se dirigèrent avec crainte vers la rambarde du deuxième étage d'où elle provenait.

**-TAISEZ-VOUS BANDE D'IDIOTS !**

Le silence se fit aussitôt, mais Natsu, lui, était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose du genre « qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot ?! » quand Gray l'arrêta avec un coup de pied dans le genou.

- **Écoutez… !** continua la voix.

**Je viens de revenir du Conseil, et ce que j'y ai appris ne m'a pas plu du tout ! Vous avez encore fait N'IMPORTE QUOI ! !**

_Ah… c'est bien ce que je pensais…c'est ce cher-_

**-CANA ! Tu as encore envoyé tes notes d'alcool au Conseil !** fit-t-il en pointant la concernée d'un doigt accusateur, celle-ci tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de caché son tonneau actuel derrière elle.

- **GRAY !** continua-t-il.

**Depuis quand on va torse-nu au restaurant espèce d'exhibitionniste !**

Le concerné se ratatina sur sa chaise en remettant son pantalon.

- **NATSU ! Tu as ENCORE détruit un restaurant, plus précisément celui où Gray était !**

**MACAO ! N'essaye pas de te faire passer pour Salamander la prochaine fois que tu vas en mission dans une autre ville pour te faire de l'argent et donner des autographes aux plus belles femmes !**

-HEIN ?! T'as fait ça Macao ?! J'vais t'exploser saleté d'usurpateur- hmhmmm !

-La ferme Natsu ! fit Wakabe en couvrant la bouche du mage enflammé, qui manqua de le mordre.

- **ELFMAN ! Ne démolis pas un mur sous prétexte que quelqu'un t'as dit que c'était bizarre de porter un uniforme scolaire ! Surtout que C'EST bizarre !**

-Mais…

Un silence tendu prit place quand enfin le géant fini ses remontrances. Puis :

- **Mais tout ça… le conseil et leurs plaintes… ON S'EN FICHE !**

**_Ah… celle-là je m'y attendais pas…_ **

_Héhé ! C'est notre petit Makarov ça !~ Il a bien grandit !_

**_Non. Juste vieilli._ **

_Ah ne recommence pas avec cette histoire d'âge !_

- **La magie est un cadeau qui nous a été offert ! Pourquoi aurions-nous l'interdiction de nous en servir ?**

Les mines déconfites des précédemment-enguelés reprirent de la couleur tandis que Natsu crachait des petites flammes avec enthousiasme.

**-Vivre comme l'on veut, avec certes un peu de contrôle tout de même,… vivre comme on l'a choisi…**

Les bras commencèrent à se lever et Naruto, les bras croisés, les regarda avec amusement.

- **Vivre comme bon nous semble… : c'est** ** _ÇA_** **ÊTRE UN MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL !** »

Immédiatement après cette phrase, un tonnerre de cris de joie se fit entendre, et toute la salle était remplie de mage aux bras levés avec triomphe, leur index pointé vers le plafond, montrant avec fierté le signe de ralliement de Fairy Tail.

L'explosion soudaine de gaieté dans la guilde se fit ressentir pendant un long moment après le discours du maître, et tout le monde reprit leurs conversations d'avant l'arrivée de Naruto sans plus se soucier de lui.

Seul Mirajane sembla se rappeler de la présence de l'étranger, et le mena avec enthousiasme vers le maître qui venait de rapetisser afin de reprendre sa taille habituelle.

« Maître, je vous présente Kurama Kyubi, commença-t-elle.

Il est venu à l'origine pour voir Natsu – qui aurait cru que notre petit 'Salamender' soit devenu célèbre à ce point –, et finalement il veut rejoindre notre guilde, finit-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Oh ! Et il s'est d'abord présenté comme le grand-père de Natsu, puis nous as expliqué la méprise qu'il a faite en pensant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le maître resta silencieux un instant en détaillant le nouvel arrivant. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait avec l'individu, à commencer par sa manière de cacher son visage et le reste de son corps… d'ailleurs… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pieds nus ?

Remarquant Makarov fixer avec étonnement ses pieds – heureusement moins griffus que ces mains puisqu'il avait quand même pensé à les couper avant d'arriver à la guilde –, l'ancien ninja réagit le plus vite possible avec le premier mensonge qui lui vint à la tête.

-Oh ! Ça ? fit-t-il en désignant ses pieds.

J'ai été volé pendant mon voyage, et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu récupérer mes chaussures, fit-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec une mimique désolée.

Et comme je ne suis pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler riche…

Le maître sembla se satisfaire de cette explication et en revint au reste de son examen. Puis il prit un visage soudainement plus sérieux et fixa le blond dans les yeux – ou du moins là où ils devaient à peu près se situer étant donné qu'ils étaient cachés par la capuche –.

-Monsieur, commença-t-il en chuchotant presque, s'imaginant que la personne face à lui devait être assez âgée pour être le grand-père de quelqu'un.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous êtes,… mais une impression étrangement animale… démoniaque et surtout **_noire_** se dégage de vous… continua-t-il, toujours en gardant une voix basse et un ton calme.

_'Presque comme ce garçon que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps,… mais là, c'est très étouffé par rapport à lui, comme s'il avait épuisé une partie de sa magie…Cependant, la texture est définitivement la même : toutes sortes de puissantes magies sont mélangées entre elles, mais je n'arrive pas à les distinguer les unes des autres…'_

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau Mr. Kyubi… trancha-t-il finalement d'un ton dur.

Mirajane fit les yeux ronds face à la réaction du Maître concernant le nouvel arrivant, et en conclue qu'après tout, le problème avait l'air plus sérieux que ce qu'elle pensait à l'origine d'autant plus que le visage étrangement sérieux du Maître ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au doute.

Naruto suivit Makarov jusqu'à son bureau au deuxième étage, et dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, une énorme tension apparut. Pas que ce genre de technique d'intimidation ne l'affecte vraiment, mais bon.

-Vous. Qui êtes-vous ?! s'écria le Maître d'une voix menaçante.

Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose de Fairy Tail ? Êtes-vous un mage noir ? Cette puissance que je ressens chez vous est une des plus étranges que j'ai eu l'occasion de ressentir… Réponds ! finit-il en laissant tomber les marques de politesse avec rage envers cet intrus qui semblait capable de détruire sa guilde adorée.

Après tout, ils avaient peut-être le même âge, puisqu'il disait avoir pris Natsu pour son petit-fils…

_'Un instant… Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer ça avant ?! Sa voix n'a rien à voir avec celle d'un vieillard ! Comment-'_

Une soudaine pensée frappa le vieux maître.

-Qu'as-tu fais pour que toute la guilde pense vraiment que tu étais un vieil homme ! Même Mirajane y a cru, et pourtant, c'est celle qui t'a le plus parlé, non ? Qu'as-tu fait pour quelle ne remarque rien ?!

Pendant tout le discours de Makarov, Naruto avait gardé la tête baissée, mais à ce moment, il la releva légèrement, accompagnant cette démarche d'un sourire endentée.

-Juste un **Genjutsu** , fit-il le plus simplement du monde et le plus calmement possible face au maître enragé.

_Ma parole… je suis idiot ou quoi ?! J'utilise un_ _**Genjutsu** _ _le plus naturellement du monde pour changer de voix aux oreilles de ceux de la guilde, et je n'ai même pas pensé que ça suffisait amplement pour que je change d'apparence uniquement aux yeux des autres sans véritablement changer de forme ?!_

**_Hahaha ! C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! Moi le grand Kyubi, je suis avec un pareil idiot depuis tant d'années et il ne l'a jamais remarqué lui-même ?_ **

_Hey ! Si tu es si malin, tu aurais pu me le dire toi, que je n'avais qu'à faire ça ! Et puis tu ne voulais pas plutôt que tout le monde me voit sous ma vraie forme ? Tout ce beau discours pour rien ?!_

**_Mwahaha ! Tu m'as sous-estimé hu-_ **

_Plus maintenant._

**_-main ! Tant que lorsque j'utilise notre corps fusionné, je me fiche de si les autres peuvent le voir ! Tant mieux même ! Cela voudra dire que seuls ceux assez forts pour être capables de casser l'illusion pourront voir notre vraie forme ! Et comme ça, on pourra affronter les plus forts sans avoir besoin de faire le tri ! Comme ton cher Makarov qui vient inconsciemment de détruire l'illusion sonore !Mwahahahaha !_ **

_'Il a un sacré esprit de contradiction…'_ se fit Naruto pour lui-même avec un visage blasé.

_Aaaah… Toujours à vouloir se battre, franchement…~_

**_…Naruto…tu te sens bien ?_ **

_Mais non je plaisante Kyu ! Moi aussi ça me gonfle de devoir chercher les opposants forts ! Là au moins, ils viendront d'eux-mêmes comme des mouches, attirés par notre puissance !Mwahahaha !_

**_Mawahahaha !_ **

_Mwahahaha !_

**_Mawahahaha !_ **

Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment en détruisant la forte atmosphère d'amitié et de confiance qu'ils avaient bâti quelque secondes plus tôt par rapport au même sujet, jusqu'à ce que…

-Un quoi ? fit la voix de Makarov qui tira Naruto de ses plans futurs de combats qu'il fera…quand il aura retrouvé ses pouvoirs… ou peut-être avant, on ne sait jamais…

-Une illusion, si tu préfères, reprit-il en abandonnant à son tour la politesse : il était bien plus âgé que lui bon sang !

Il sembla qu'un soudain flash de mémoire traversa l'esprit du maître de guilde, et aussitôt, l'ombre d'un doute passa dans ses yeux.

_'Non… c'est impossible… Cette voix…'_

-Toi… Redis-moi ton nom…commença-t-il avec des tremolos dans la voix et les mains tremblantes.

Ton VRAI nom…

Un temps passa dans la pièce, et le silence rendit Makarov encore plus impatient, rendant l'attente terriblement plus longue que ce qu'elle n'était vraiment.

Puis, finalement…

-Héhé… On dirait que tu m'as démasqué Makarov… fit le démon blond en faisant des signes de mains trop rapides pour être visibles par le mage plus ou moins sous le choc, formant ainsi son **Genjutsu** visuel qui dissimulait ses oreilles et sa queue.

-Alors tu es bien…

-…

**_Arrête avec le suspens bon sang ! Je vais prendre le relais à force !_ **

-Oui… C'est bien moi Makarov… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze remonte sur la scène ! » fit le Naruto de-nouveau-ressemblant-plus-ou-moins-à-un-humain-a ux-cheveux-quand-même-suspicieusement-plus-longs-q ue-la-norme en relevant sa capuche avec un sourire rayonnant.

Une longue conversation s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes, et il fut révélé que Naruto avait croisé Makarov quand il était encore très jeune et à peine arrivé dans la guilde, lors d'une de ses visites invisibles – juste au début de sa quête de 17 ans pour Zeref – sauf qu'à cet instant, le petit Makarov avait miraculeusement été le seul à remarquer l'ancien ninja perché dans les branches d'un arbre à l'arrière de la guilde, ce qui s'était suivi par une discussion entre les deux afin que Naruto se défende des accusations d'espionnage du jeune futur maître de guilde.

Comme en ce moment, Makarov n'avait pas réussi à comprendre exactement l'identité du blond – qui était sous son apparence scellée – à partir de la magie qu'il dégageait, car, même si la présence était forte, à cette époque, Naruto avait la majorité de ses pouvoirs scellés, ce qui rendait sa signature magique encore moins identifiable qu'à présent, où elle n'était juste pas entièrement récupérée – pas même 1/100ème à vrai dire –, mais qui ne supprimait cependant pas toute la puissance cachée du démon renard blond.

_« Haha !...je suis sûr que toi aussi tu seras un grand maître un jour Makarov ! »_

Les paroles de Naruto étaient restés gravées dans la mémoire de celui-ci, l'ancien ninja ayant retrouvé à l'époque ses anciennes ambitions de devenir Hokage dans celles de devenir maître de guilde du jeune mage, et Naruto c'était mis à rendre visite deux ou trois fois par semaine quand il avait le temps au jeune mage.

« … et tu n'as même pas changé… finit Makarov en soupirant, après qu'ils se soient remémorés le passé pendant un temps.

Le vieux mage n'avait jamais été mis au courant des pouvoirs de Naruto, ni de son âge à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il savait juste qu'il s'agissait probablement de la personne la plus puissante de Earthland – ce qui était déjà pas mal.

-Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été très mystérieux en ce qui concernait tes pouvoirs… je ne serais même pas étonné si tu me disais que tu es immortel ! plaisanta-t-il s'en imaginer à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies.

-Eh bien… maintenant que tu sais qui je suis… commença l'humain-mais-seulement-aux-yeux-des-autres – Makarov avait tellement baissé sa garde qu'il n'essayait même pas de casser l'illusion, comme il l'avait fait avec la voix de Naruto plus tôt, ce qui lui permettait donc de ne voir que l'apparence de celui-ci sous le **Genjutsu**.

 ** _Pff- Pas si malin finalement,_** fit remarquer Kurama avec dédain.

 _C'est ce qu'on appelle la confiance Kyu,_ répliqua Naruto avec un air blasé qui ne transparaissait pas dans la réalité.

**_Ou la naïveté…_ **

-Hmmm je vois où tu veux en venir : évidemment que tu peux rejoindre Fairy Tail ! déclara Makarov avec un large sourire.

Surtout que d'après ce dont je me souviens et ce que j'ai compris, tu es un des fondateurs de Fairy Tail ! ajouta-t-il.

-Euh… oui,… on peut dire ça… répondit le blond en se grattant la joue d'un air embarrassé.

-Allons tout de suite l'annoncer au reste de la guilde,… 'Kurama Kyubi', c'est cela ? questionna Makarov avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui c'est ça. Heureux que tu me fasses confiance alors que je me suis caché aux yeux des autres membres de ta guilde et que je leur ai donné un faux nom ! répondit le blond avec un sourire enjoué.

-Hmm… reprit Makarov en se prenant le menton avec une soudaine préoccupation.

…J'ai peut-être un peu trop confiance en mes vieux amis…fit-t-il avec un air penaud.

-Haha ! C'est ça que j'aime chez toi ! s'écria Naruto en donnant une accolade au vieux mage qui manqua de cracher ses poumons.

Tu fais toujours confiance aveuglément en tes amis ! »

Pas sûr de si c'était un compliment ou un reproche, le maître confus sortit de son bureau en réfléchissant, suivit de près par Naruto qui soudain-

_Merde ! Je suis censé être un petit vieux aux yeux des autres !_

**_Bah ! Tu n'as qu'à maintenir l'illusion de blond envers Makarov, et te transformer en vieux aux yeux des autres ?_ **

_…C'est possible ça ?_

**_…Après tant d'années, tu ne connais pas encore toute l'étendue de ton chakra… ?_ **

_*tousse* Bref…- C'est quand même pas très fair-play envers Makarov de tromper ses membres…_

**_Peut-être, mais si ces mages apprennent que tu es un vieil ami de Makarov alors que tu as l'apparence d'un gosse de 20 ans, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont rester de marbre et qu'ils ne vont pas t'harceler de questions qui pourraient se révéler… gênantes ?_ **

_…J'ai une idée._

« Makarov ! Attends un instant ! interpella le démon blond en retenant le mage par l'épaule, avant qu'il ne s'engage dans le couloir et ne s'expose aux yeux des membres.

-Hm- Oui ?

-Un dernier petit détail… à propos de ce que tes membres devraient savoir à mon sujet…

-… Aaaa… soupira le mage.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai un 'petit détail', répliqua Makarov avec un sourcil relevé.

-…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis…

-Un des membres de ma guilde, Mystogan, se cache toujours sous une cape et est tout le temps en mission dans les endroits les plus lointains… ça t'irai ?

_C'est plus ou moins ce que je m'étais dis mais…_

**_'Mais' quoi ?_ **

_Mais… Je veux rester auprès de mon petit-fils moi !~_

**_Aaaah… no comment…_ **

-Eh bien c'est que… Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé dans la guilde et que j'ai dit en premier être le grand-père de Natsu…

Tandis qu'il parlait, il ramenait petit à petit et discrètement Makarov avec lui dans son bureau. Puis, une fois la porte fermée…

…eh bien… ce n'était pas complètement faux… finit-t-il avec un air candide.

-Q-QQ-QU-QU-QUE-Q-QU- QU-

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-Q-QU-QUE-

-Oui bon ça va ! éclata Naruto avec un peu de colère face au choc du vieux mage qui avait bien failli faire une crise cardiaque.

D'ailleurs…

-QU- ARG !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le vieux mage tomba raide mort sur le parquet de son bureau, son âme tourmentée s'envolant au dessus de lui.

-NAOOON ! MAKA-CHAAAAAN ! hurla le démon blond en tombant à genoux, rattrapant le mage et le tenant entre ses bras tremblants.

La lumière se focalisa sur les deux et le reste de la pièce sombra dans l'obscurité alors que Naruto tentait de éveiller le maître de Fairy Tail – non, pas en faisant du bouche à bouche, à grand coup de claques par contre…

Puis, se rendant compte que tout espoir était perdu, le blond cessa de massacrer les joues rougies de Makarov et laissa couler une seule larme amère – on rajoute de l'effet dramatique – sur le corps sans vie de celui-ci.

Enfin, il laissa échapper un cri de rage et de tristesse envers le monde, les yeux fermés…

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Du moins c'est ce qui se serait passé si le mage n'était pas tout simplement tombé dans les pommes pendant quelques secondes, avant de sortir de l'inconscience avec un gros mal de crâne.

Dans tous les cas, après que Makarov se soit relevé et est assimilé l'information qui prouvait que, non seulement, Naruto était assez vieux pour être grand-père, mais en plus, il affirmait par cette occasion être le père d'un dragon – Igneel en l'occurrence.

« Alors tu es le père d'Igneel c'est ça ?

-On peut dire ça oui… répondit le blond avec un large sourire.

C'est moi qui lui aie tout appris, continua-t-il avec un sourire fier.

…et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il a bien fait de même en adoptant Natsu et en l'élevant comme je l'avais fait pour lui.

Makarov souffla un instant.

Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer pour un vieillard comme moi, reprit-t-il.

Tout le monde ne reste pas jeune éternellement… continua-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction du démon blond, qui trouva tout de suite le plafond très intéressant.

-Et donc… pour revenir au sujet principal, quel est le rapport avec ton apparence ?

-Eh bien… C'est que... J'aimerais rester aux cotés de Natsu…

Il prit un regard lointain en peignant ses cheveux avec ses doigts humains – beaucoup moins efficaces en terme de démêlage que ses griffes félines – puis une ombre traversa son visage à moitié dissimulé par ses cheveux dorés.

-Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de famille après tout…

**_Si tu ne comptes pas Igneel et le corbeau._ **

_Oui, mais je ne vais pas lui dire un truc qui détruirait automatiquement la confiance qu'il a en moi en disant que j'ai un ami mage noir- Attends Kyu. Tu considères Zeref comme un membre de ta famille ?_

**_Tu as dû mal entendre… ce Genjutsu doit t'enlever une partie de tes capacités auditives…_** grogna le renard.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooo~ Kawaïïïïïïïïï !_

**_Hmph- !_ **

-Oh… Je vois… fit Makarov en se tenant le menton en réflexion.

Un éclair d'intuitivité sembla le traverser, et il releva les yeux vers Naruto avec un regard malicieux.

-Voilà comment nous allons faire… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre en espérant que celui-là vous ait plu 
> 
> REVIEWS PLEASE!
> 
> Et même des critiques svp, parce que: critiques = reviews= autres gens qui lisent ma fic parce qu'ils se disent que c'est bien vu qu'il y a pleins de reviews = plus de followers qui aiment ma fic = d'autres reviews = des lecteurs heureux=...etc.!
> 
> Ja nee~ Naruto/ Fairy Tail fans!~
> 
> PS: je pense mettre un sondage pur les couples, ça vous dit?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui c'est court, mais j'en ai rien à fou- *tousse*. Bref. Passons direct à l'histoire après un p'tit rappel de l'énonciation:
> 
> Blabla: discours normal
> 
> Blabla: pensées de Naruto quand il discute avec Kurama
> 
> 'Blabla': pensées individuelles (Naruto/Erza/Makarov...)
> 
> Blabla: discours de Kurama
> 
> Blabla: jutsu/techniques/magie
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Edit (12/15): Oula, j'étais de bonne humeur ce jour-là x'D

À une des tables de la salle principale de la guilde, se tenait à présent un groupe très préoccupé, composé de Mirajane, Natsu – ramené de force par Mira –, Gray, Elfman, Macao et Wakaba – Cana étant définitivement restée accrochée au bar avec une démonstration de force surprenante.

Le sujet qui les préoccupait le plus en ce moment était –vous vous en serez doutés – la réaction du maître par rapport au dénommé 'Kurama Kyubi'.

Mirajane leur avait fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant le comportement violent de celui-ci vis-à-vis de l'étranger.

« Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur en l'acceptant dans la guilde comme ça… Quelle idiote je fais à déclarer comme ça que le maître serait d'accord… fit-elle avec anxiété.

Étant donné sa réaction, il semble bien trop dangereux pour le laisser entrer dans la guilde sans le moindre soupçon…!...

Les autres la regardèrent avec un regard compatissant face à la culpabilité qu'elle affichait.

-Nee-chan, c'est pas ta faute !… Un homme comme moi aurait dû être plus prudent ! tenta Elfman en regardant sa sœur, qui avait les yeux baissés en direction de ses mains posées sur la table.

-Mais oui Mira-chan ! Nous sommes tous en faute ici pour avoir été si indulgents alors que ce type est clairement louche-

_BAMMM_

Un bruit explosif se fit entendre quand la seule porte restante de l'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau brusquement, laissant place à une silhouette tenant un objet de taille imposante.

-Cette pauvre porte… pas encore !~ se lamenta un membre inconnu dans la salle silencieuse.

La silhouette fit un pas dans la salle, portant l'énorme objet – qui devait bien faire son poids – avec une facilité déconcertante – d'une seule main à vrai dire !

-Erza ! s'exclamèrent Gray et Natsu en même temps, quand ils purent distinguer le nouvel intrus.

Ladite Erza posa sans aucune délicatesse son fardeau contre le pilier le plus proche, le morceau de bois semblant plier sous le poids de celui-ci et émettant un léger tremblement du sol – il s'agissait en fait d'une immense hache –, puis elle se dirigea plus profondément dans la guilde, des acclamations rompant le silence précédent dans un brouhaha.

Même Mirajane sembla reprendre un peu de couleur et suspendit le problème présent en allant chercher à boire pour la table d'à côté.

Seuls Gray et Natsu semblaient ne pas se réjouir de l'arrivée de la mage de classe S, agissant l'un et l'autre soudainement comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Haha Erza ! Tu vois ?! Natsu et moi : A.M.I.S ! s'écria Gray en raffermissant sa prise autour de l'épaule du Dragon Slayer avec un rire nerveux.

-Aye !~ fit à son tour Natsu avec un faux air enjoué, réussissant à faire une parfaite imitation de Happy, son bras dans la même position que celui de Gray.

-Hm. Je vois, répondit la nouvelle venue avec un sourire satisfait.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que **VOUS** AVEZ ÉTÉ SAGES PENDANT MON ABSENCE ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en s'adressant à la guilde entière, les acclamations s'arrêtant automatiquement en voyant le visage énervé d'Erza.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la guilde, les déjà-précédemment-grondés-par-le-maître se refaisant tout petits.

-Erza, interrompit Mira avec son sourire habituel.

Le maître est déjà revenu et a pris soin de les réprimander, continua-t-elle doucement.

Le silence ne se brisa pas immédiatement, chacun retenant son souffle et observant chacune des réactions de Titania.

Puis finalement, celle-ci poussa un long soupir et :

-J'imagine que si le maître a déjà pris soin de ce cas, je n'aurais pas à vous punir pour vos actes… Mais ne pensez même pas que cela se reproduira sans conséquences ! finit-t-elle d'une voix forte, avant de partir s'asseoir aux côtés de Gray et Natsu qui avaient finalement arrêtés de trembler comme des feuilles, et, dans un même mouvement, tous les membres de Fairy Tail relâchèrent leur souffle avec soulagement.

Mirajane revint à la table avec des boissons, et aussitôt, son expression redevint celle qu'elle utilisait dans les moments sérieux, ce qui se fit se tendre Erza automatiquement.

-Il y a un problème, annonça la barmaid en direction de celle-ci, les mains jointes.

-De quoi s'agit-t-il ?

-…eh bien,… j'ai plus ou moins laissé entrer un étranger excessivement suspect et que le maître trouve dangereux dans la guilde…

-Que-

-Ils sont dans son bureau en ce moment, coupa Mira en rapportant les derniers mots que Makarov avaient utilisés à l'encontre de l'intrus, renforçant la soudaine inquiétude de Titania.

L'atmosphère était tout de suite redevenue tendue autour de la table, et seul Natsu semblait détendu, ce qui était EXTREMEMENT ANORMAL et qui piqua bientôt la curiosité de ses compagnons, qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris.

-Hey ! Faites pas cette tête ! C'est vrai que ce type paraît louche, et même moi je sens plusieurs pouvoirs dangereux en lui mais… j'ai cette impression…comme si on se connaissait… comme si on était proches ou quelque chose comme ça…

Voyant l'incompréhension de ses camarades, Natsu se mit à développer – pour une fois que s'était lui qui donnait des explications ! (Cana fêta ça avec un autre tonneau d'ailleurs) :

-Hmmm… Pour faire simple, Igneel m'a un jour raconté qu'il y avait d'autres Dragon Slayer comme moi, et que je pourrais les reconnaître à leur odeur, fit le rose saumon en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Tu crois que c'est un dragon slayer ? demanda Macao qui commençait à devenir intéressé, de même que Gray.

-…ben en fait, j'en sais rien.

-HEIN ?! fit d'une même voix le tour de table.

-C'est que j'en ai jamais rencontré d'autres avant alors je peux pas savoir !... se défendit le mage de feu en agitant ses mains devant lui.

-Hum, pour résumer, tu n'as pas de référence… déclara Erza en prenant son menton dans sa main.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'odeur des autres comme moi doit me sembler familière ça nous permet de nous reconnaître entre nous… »

Le silence reprit place, chacun dans ses propres pensées, quand tout à coup…

« TOUT LE MONDE ! ECOUTEZ TOUS !

La voix du vieux maître résonna dans toute la guilde, et les regards convergèrent aussitôt sur le petit homme qui portait une expression joyeuse – à l'opposé de son expression sombre d'avant – perché sur la balustrade du premier étage.

-J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter ! annonça-t-il une fois après avoir capté l'attention de son auditoire.

L'assistance se regarda d'un air confus : aucuns d'eux n'avaient vu le maître sortir de la guilde à un moment où un autre, et le seul étranger présent s'était déjà présenté.

-Il s'agit de Kurama Kyubi…

Plusieurs chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, alors que Mirajane et Erza avaient pris une posture défensive, la première avec un visage confus, et la deuxième particulièrement curieuse après avoir vu l'expression de son maître alors que Mirajane lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

-…qui est en fait… – il prit une grande inspiration en ignorant les commérages des membres de sa guilde – … le petit-fils du cousin au quatrième degrés d'un ami du père du petit-fils de l'oncle de la femme du cousin au seizième degrés d'un ami, hélas depuis longtemps décédé, déclara-t-il d'un souffle, retenant un soupir de soulagement en voyant les visages confus des mages, mais pas incrédules.

-…Quoi ? fit Gray, reflétant la pensée de tous.

-Enfin bref, cela n'est que broutilles, continua Makarov, se décalant légèrement sur le côté.

J'aimerais que vous le comptiez à présent comme l'un des nôtres, puisqu'il joint à partir d'aujourd'hui Fairy Tail sous mon approbation. Na-Kurama, approche mon enfant…

Des petits hoquets de surprise résonnèrent à nouveau quant à l'emploi du « mon enfant » à l'encontre du vieil homme, rapidement remplacés cependant par la stupeur : en effet, à l'endroit où tout le monde pensait voir apparaître un vieillard, un jeune homme d'environ la vingtaine apparut, de longs cheveux blonds – dont l'on ne distinguait pas la fin depuis le rez-de-chaussée – tombant sur ses épaules, et des yeux d'un bleu clair comme du cristal et profonds à la fois scannant les mages complètement déboussolés.

Mais le trait le plus étrange du jeune homme était sans aucuns doutes les marques en forme de cicatrices/moustaches de chat qui étaient tracées sur ses joues d'une peau légèrement bronzée, et qui lui donnait un air sauvage.

En tout, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que plus de la moitié de la population féminine de la guilde ne tombe sous le charme de Naruto, plusieurs minutes pour que chacun reprenne le sens de la parole, et plusieurs minutes encore pour que les premières protestations se fassent entendre.

-Mais comment- ?

-C'était un vieillard i peine une demie heure !

-Quelle est cette magie ?!

-Il nous a tous trompés !

C'est du côté de cette dernière exclamation que la plupart des mages se rangèrent et se mirent à lancer des regards froids au démon blond qui ne leur payait néanmoins plus la moindre attention, ses yeux soudainement concentrés sur un point dans la foule, là où une certaine chevelure rousse s'agitait avec incertitude, pour finalement le fixer à son tour.

« Okaa-san _…_ _ **Kushina… »**_ chuchotèrent en même temps les deux démons, leurs yeux rivés sur Erza Scarlett : le jeune fille portait une armure sur toute la partie supérieure de son corps, tandis qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple jupe plissée bleue marine en guise de bas ses cheveux roux étaient d'une telle ressemblance avec ceux de la mère défunte de Naruto, que celui-ci faillit bien sauter du premier étage pour la contempler de plus près, le temps s'étant comme arrêté autour de lui.

Oui. Ç'aurait sûrement été le cas si Makarov n'avait pas remarqué son vieil ami se figer, et s'il n'avait pas entendu ce mot inconnu traverser les lèvres de Naruto avec tant d'émotions pendant qu'il fixait Erza.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Aussi, le vieux mage secoua légèrement le blond par l'épaule, ce bref contact suffisant à l'arracher à son hypnotisation.

-…un problème ? s'enquit-t-il en voyant les yeux brillants de son ami.

-…

\- ?

-…non. Non, ce n'est rien Maka-chan… fit finalement celui-ci en retrouvant ses esprits.

-Maka…-chan ? s'enquit à son tour le maître de guilde, en haussant un sourcil surpris dans sa direction, se demandant à quel point le blond était âgé pour se permettre d'utiliser cet ajout à son diminutif.

-Un problème ? fit-t-il avec un large sourire qui provoqua des 'ooooh~' et des 'aaah~' de la part de l'audience féminine.

-Non, ce n'est rien, fit le vieux mage avec un sourire à son tour.

 _'Il se pourrait bien que j'aie sous-estimé Naruto encore plus que ce que je ne pensais après l'avoir vu avec la même apparence aujourd'hui que dans mon enfance…'_ se fit-il remarquer un instant en regardant le blond du coin de l'œil, avant de repousser ces pensées à l'arrière de son cerveau pour plus tard, le blond reprenant la parole.

-Bon, et bien je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup alors ! déclara le blond en se dirigeant vers les escaliers après un salut solennel de la main envers Makarov qui se retint de soupirer, une goutte 'anime style' se formant à l'arrière de son crâne.

 _'Il est peut-être bien plus âgé que moi, mais il a toujours le même état d'esprit enfantin…'_ se dit-t-il avant de sourire à son tour.

Ce n'était pas si mal que ça après tout…

**_Hey gamin… ça va ?_ **

_Hm…_

**_Elle lui ressemble…_ **

_Oui… elle lui ressemble…Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a aucune chance que le même sang que celui de ma mère coule dans les veines de cette jeune fille…_

**_Oh? Pas même avec la fille des Hyuga ?_ **

_Non Kyu, tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais quand Hinata s'est finalement déclarée à moi, j'ai été obligé de la rejeter pour ne pas la faire souffrir si j'en venais à mourir au combat. Et finalement, elle s'est mariée avec Kiba. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

**_...Tch ! Tu sais bien que j'en n'ai rien à faire de ces histoires romantiques à la noix !_ **

_Maieuh~ ! Méchant Kyu~ ! Alors que l'on est un couple depuis si longtemps~~ !_

**_Aaah… dans tous les cas-_ **

_Tu évites encore le sujet~~~!_

**_Naaaaruuuutoo-_ **

_Oui, je sais Kurama. Il n'y a que leurs cheveux qui se ressemblent, même si je dois t'avouer que j'aimerais bien voir si son sourire ressemble aussi au sien…_

**_Humph ! Ce n'est même pas ça que je voulais dire !_ **

_Ah oui ? Eh ben quoi alors ?_

**_J'te laisse le découvrir, mais je peux te dire que tu ne vas pas être déçu…_** fit le renard avec un large sourire, mettant un terme à leur conversation interne.

Cela faisait déjà environ une demi-heure que Naruto était un membre de Fairy Tail, et pour l'instant, sa seule protection contre les questions sur sa magie, était les assauts de ses nouvelles fan-girls, qui empêchaient l'accès à quiconque à la table où il s'était installé.

Le contre coup était bien sûr des questions un peu plus personnelles de la part de toute la population féminine de la guilde – ou presque – du type « Tu as quel âge ? » « Est-ce que tu as une petite-amie ? » « Quel est ton groupe sanguin ? » « Ton signe astrologique ? », et même à un moment donné « Quel genre de sous-vêtements portes-tu ? », question qui le laissait encore sous le choc.

 _Mon cher Kyu… Que sont devenues les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui…_ avait-t-il dit à son compagnon de toujours avec un frisson.

Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé pour CETTE question :

« Est-ce que tu es GAY ? s'exclama une nouvelle jeune fille avec vigueur.

-… attends, je crois que je n'ai pas bien saisi…

-C'est pas si compliqué !

-Oui !

-En gros, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

firent plusieurs autres en chœur.

_…tant d'audace…c'en ait presque indécent…_

**_Haha ! Je t'avais bien dis que tu ne serais pas déçu ! HAHAHA-t-tu-HAHAHAHA-verrais ta tête !-HAHA- Attends. Il y a un problème. Depuis quand c'est toi qui te formalise de trucs comme ç-_ **

-Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça : oui. Pourquoi ? fit le démon blond avec un sourire malicieux, se retenant difficilement de rire.

La horde féminine autour de la table se figea en un instant comme un bloc de glace, laissant Naruto les regarder avec amusement : au moins comme ça, il en serait débarrassé.

-C-Comment était-il ? tenta une courageuse, brisant le silence glacé.

_Ou pas…_

-Heu… Il était brun, pâle, les cheveux ébouriffés en arrière, les yeux noirs,… si je me souviens bien, toutes les filles de la classe le trouvait 'ténébreux' et le vénérait comme une star, … et il s'appelait Sasuke. C'était mon rival, et on se battait souvent, mais…

_…mais il a trahit le village, a tué Orochimaru, a tué son frère, s'est allié à Madara en pensant le venger et est mort juste après m'avoir offert ses Sharingans… Une vraie tête de mule…_

Pendant que Naruto continuait à penser à son ami perdu avec un sourire nostalgique, il ne remarqua pas le changement d'attitude de ses fans-girls, celles-ci gagnant soudainement une étrange lueur dans leurs yeux.

Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle se mette à hurler, suivie de près par ses camarades… :

-BOY'S LOVE !

Ce qui arracha Naruto de ses pensées alors qu'il dévisageait les jeunes filles.

_Ça me dit quelque chose… Sakura n'en a-t-elle pas parlé à un moment ?..._

**_Oh tu sais, ce que disais Sakura, j'ai jamais vraiment retenu…_ **

-Boy's…Love ?... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Aucunes ne fit plus attention à lui à partir de cet instant, trop occupées à pousser de petits cris aigus par-ci par-là avec excitation, parlant de 'Yaoi' d''amour passionnel entre rivaux', d''amour interdit des beaux gosses' – si bien que le démon blond laissa tombé au bout de quelques secondes, et partit s'asseoir à un autre table vide, heureux que son 'baiser accidentel' avec Sasuke les distraie assez pour qu'il puisse s'éclipser en toute discrétion – et ce, avant qu'elles ne remarquent l'emploi du passé qu'il avait fait pour faire la description de son ami.

Il commença même à se détendre, continuant à parler de choses et d'autres avec Kurama – qui semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de se moquer du blond –, allant jusqu'à commander un verre,… ce qu'il regretta peu de temps après, en voyant la mine fâchée et méfiante de Mirajane qui vint lui apporter sa chope de bière, suivie par la troupe habituelle – dont Erza –, qui vinrent tous s'assoir à son opposé. Excepté Natsu qui s'installa sur le côté en fixant le blond avec toute la concentration dont il était capable.

« Euh… Désolé pour tout à l'heure Ojou-chan ?... tenta Naruto avec les mains jointes, regardant Mirajane avec des yeux de cocker battu – ou plutôt de renard battu. bref.

Ladite jeune-fille lança un regard menaçant de son côté et repartit sans lui répondre, à la recherche de boissons pour la table voisine.

_Ouille…j'me suis faite une ennemie on dirait…_

**_Héhé, pas qu'une seule regarde devant toi… Même Kushina-bis te fait les yeux ronds !_** se moqua le renard avec un large sourire, se retenant difficilement de déclarer un « j'te l'avais bien dit » au blond.

Et en effet, Erza – qui était celle directement en face de Naruto -, le fixait de son œil gauche depuis un moment déjà, sans un mot – comme la plupart des personnes face à lui d'ailleurs.

**_Tiens…son œil droit…_ **

_Hm…c'est ce que j'étais en train d'observer… Il est plus… brillant n'est-ce pas ?_

**_Hum, pas naturel._ **

_Un œil artificiel._

**_Donc elle a perdu l'ancien._ **

_Mais comment ?..._

**_…Humph ! La flemme de réfléchir. J'vais me coucher._ **

_Hey ! Essaye au moins, Kyu !_

**_La nuit porte conseil !~_ **

_Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul dans ce pétrin ! Et on est en plein jour en plus !_

**_ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ **

_Tch- Renard exhibitionniste inutile…_

« Dis… l'interrompit une voix sur le côté.

-Oui ? s'enquit Naruto, en remarquant avec joie qu'au moins son petit-fils, LUI, lui adressait la parole.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es un dragon slayer ? fit Natsu en fixant le blond intensément.

Les réactions de ses amis ne se firent pas attendre, puisque la moitié tomba à la renverse, l'autre moitié se prenant le visage dans la main avec un soupir :

-Alors TOI, t'as le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat, _espèce d'imbécile de flammèche_ ! réagit Gray en premier en pointant le fils d'Igneel du doigt.

-Quoi, t'as un problème avec mes méthodes _glaçon en calbut_ ?! répliqua l'autre

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu _sais_ ce qu'est la **_subtilité_** , _triple buse d'yeux pointus_ ?!

-Pas le temps de faire dans la subtilité _crétin aux yeux cernés_ !

 _'Que d'inventivité…'_ félicita Naruto intérieurement.

-Alors ? coupa Erza avec autorité.

-'Alors' quoi ? répliqua le blond en testant la patience de la rousse avec un sourire malicieux intérieur.

-Eh bien, est-ce que tu es un dragon slayer ? continua la rousse à bout de nerfs.

- _Hmmm… Techniquement,… oui. Selon les critères de cette époque,… je n'en suis pas si sûr…_ pensa le démon blond en murmurant sans s'en rendre compte.

-Alors tu en es un ou pas ? demanda le dragon slayer confus qui – comme le reste des attablés – n'avait rien manqué de la remarque du blond qui se voulait pourtant intérieure.

 _'Woopsi. Sans Kurama, je dis ce que je pense à voix haute plus facilement…'_ se fitremarquer – mentalement cette fois – l'ancien ninja.

_'Bref, sur ces belles paroles, je vais pencher pour la deuxième option, et tâcher de vite répondre si je ne veux pas me faire fusiller du regard plus longtemps par miss rouquine…'_

-Pour tout vous dire,… non. Je ne suis pas un Dragon Slayer, mais-

-Mais alors pourquoi tu me sembles si familier ? s'écria le rose saumon en se levant soudainement.

Igneel m'a pourtant dit que je saurais reconnaître les autres fils de dragon à leur odeur ! Alors pourqu-

-On se calme, on se calme. La raison pour laquelle tu sens cette odeur familière est parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec un dragon…mais n'ai jamais été élevé dans le but dans devenir un. L'odeur qui te semble familière doit être celle du dragon avec qui j'ai passé du temps, et non ma propre odeur.

Le silence reprit place, et Natsu se rassit, tentant d'assimiler l'information, comme le faisait ses camarades de guilde.

 _'C'est un cas dont je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit impossible…'_ raisonna Erza.

 _'Même s'il est tout de même bien trop suspect, je ne peux pas dénier son explication : certes, il n'a aucune preuve, mais j'affirme bien croire Natsu sans preuves non plus autrement dit, nier ce que ce 'Kurama' a à dire serait nier l'existence d'Igneel du côté de Natsu…'_ se dit-elle, se prenant le menton d'une main en continuant son débat intérieur.

 _'Mais quand bien même son affirmation s'avérait exacte,… quelle est donc cette magie d'illusion ?'_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

La voix du nouveau membre de Fairy Tail la tira de ses réflexions.

-Bon, eh bien… Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Votre compagnie m'a été très agréable, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, alors… Ciao !~

Et sur ces paroles, le blond disparut simplement, laissant les mages de la table avec une mâchoire décrochée et des yeux écarquillés. À part pour un, bien sûr…

-Trop COOL ! Affronte-moi Kura-machin !

Les dernières paroles que Naruto entendit de la guilde furent celles prononcées par Erza, qui corrigea Natsu dans sa prononciation du faux nom du blond.

Mais le concerné n'eut pas l'occasion d'en entendre plus, trop occupé à se diriger vers la forêt pour un petit somme, non pas avant de réveiller Kurama et de lui annoncer avec grand enthousiasme que Natsu trouvait son odeur familière, ce qui – malgré les apparences – le rendait fou de joie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (12/15): Il ne vaut mieux pas que je mette l'ancienne A/N de ce chapitre, pour le bien de tous, puisqu'elle ne consistait qu'en une longue plainte ou je racontais ma vie (bon pas vraiment mais je me plaignais des aléa du Bac de Français en long en large et en travers), et je pense raisonnablement que personne n'en a rien à f*utre.
> 
> READ & REVIEW PLEASE? ^.^


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, complètement publié à la va-vite caaaaar...
> 
> ...Je pars faire du camping en terre inconnue à partir de... demain ^^; alors pour un autre chapitre... va falloir un peu patienter: profitez de celui-là, c'est le début d'un nouvel arc!
> 
> .
> 
> Disclaimer (j'ai oublié la dernière fois, honte sur moi U.U): Mais oui, bien sûr que Naruto m'appartient! C'est pour ça que Negi est mort, j'me suis dit 'pourquoi pas?'- Maiiis non ^^! Naruto et Fairy Tail de m'appartienne pas, malheureusement... ou heureusement pour les lecteurs ^^;
> 
> Blabla: discours normal
> 
> Blabla: pensées de Naruto quand il discute avec Kurama
> 
> 'Blabla': pensées individuelles (Naruto/Erza/Makarov...)
> 
> Blabla: discours de Kurama
> 
> Blabla: jutsu/techniques/magie
> 
> Désolé pas de réponses aux reviews pour cette fois, c'est la troisième fois que j'essaie d'enregistrer ce que j'ai répondu, et à chaque fois il y a un bug qui m'efface tout au moment où je veux sauvegarder! RAAAAAAAH!
> 
> *tousse*
> 
> Bref, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir >0

**_Forêt de Magnolia, 4 :00_ **

**_Na…na…to… !..._ **

« Hmm…..hm …?...

**_Naru… !.. Na….. !... Naru… !…..Naruto !_ **

-Hnnnn… non… pas tout de suite Zeref-chan… Laisses-moi dormir encore un _tout petit peu plus longtemps_ … !...

**_NARUTO !_ **

-Hm ?! AH ! QUOI ?!

**_Naruto ! Naruto !~_ **

_Oui, c'est bon, je t'ai entendu ! Quoi ?!_

**_C'est aujourd'hui !~~_ **

_Hein ? De quoi encore ?…_

L'ancien ninja blond était actuellement à moitié allongé sur une solide branche où il avait passé sa nuit, sa queue féline se balançant avec irritation dans le vide, et ses oreilles dressés à cause du réveil peu délicat que lui avait offert Kurama.

**_Quoi ? T'as oublié ?!_ **

_Ecoutes Kura… à juger de la position des étoiles, du manque de lumière et du silence de cette forêt, je juge que dormir 2-3 heures de plus ne me fera pas de mal, alors laisses-moi me rendormir et on en parlera plus tard OK ?..._

**_Hmmm… en effet, il semblerait que ta pauvre petite cervelle une fois humaine n'a pas pu se souvenir d'un tel évènement-…_ **

_Hey !_

**_-, aussi, je me vois dans l'obligation de te rafraîchir la mémoire : '_ ** **notre première mission avec notre petit-fils',** **_ça te dit quelque chose ?_ **

_Notre pre- QUOI ?! Et j'avais totalement zappé ça –ttebayo !_

Le démon blond faillit faire une chute de plus de 6 mètres de haut après la soudaine révélation, mais il se rattrapa avec facilité avec un peu de chakra dans ses pieds, sa tête à présent pendue vers le bas.

**_Humph- ! Honte sur toi-_ **

_Mais tu as beau être enthousiaste, il est quand même bien trop tôt triple buse !_

**_Heh- !_ **

_Tu cois quand même pas que l'on va partir si tôt pour une mission qui se passe dans un village juste à côté?_

**_Mais~ !-_ **

_Et j'étais réveillé, MOI, pendant que je me faisais assaillir par un groupe de mages enragés et suspicieux – dangereux même ! – alors que Môsieur roupillait tranquillement !_

_**Mais je !-** _

_Et ça fait trop bizarre que tu appelles Natsu 'notre petit-fils', j'ai l'impression que l'on est mariés-_

**_STOP ! Pitié stop, n'en dit pas plus ou je vais vomir tripes et boyaux… Je vais te laisser dormir pendant 1 heure encore…_ **

_…2 heures ?_

**_1 heure et demie…_ **

_1 heure 45 ?_

**_1 heure 40 et c'est ma dernière offre !_ **

_Okay okay... à dans 1 heure 40 alors !~_

L'ancien ninja ne prit même pas la peine de se remettre en une position adaptée au sommeil, et se rendormit rapidement, tel une chauve-souris étrangement colorée.

Et dès que les premiers profonds soupirs du démon blond, puis faibles ronflements – qui se rapprochaient plus du ronronnement – se firent entendre, se fut comme si la nature lâchait une respiration jusqu'ici retenue, comme si elle reprenait son souffle, et quelques petits animaux terrorisés s'échappèrent à toute vitesse le plus loin possible de Naruto, mais surtout de la masse noire qui l'avait entourée pendant une partie de son sommeil.

**_'Naruto… Tu ne peux donc toujours pas laisser tomber le corbeau ?… Ça fait déjà un moment que quand tu penses à lui – et pas que dans ton sommeil, même si c'est à peine visible dans la journée –, cette aura de magie noire t'entoure… Ce n'est peut-être pas ton combat cette fois, gamin…_ **

Mais Kurama savait très bien que s'il disait une chose de la sorte à Naruto, cela donnerait juste plus envie au blond de retrouver Zeref, et de – pourquoi pas ? – l'aider dans cette quête dans laquelle il s'était lancé seul.

**_J'espère seulement que tu te rendras un jour compte que t'enfermer dans le passé ne t'as jamais vraiment réussit…'_ **

**_Forêt de Magnolia, 5 :00_ **

« …Ku….. !...ra…..Ku… !...

- _Hnn… Quoi….. encore… Kyu… ?..._

-…Kyu… ?... …qui… ?... Bah…..importe….Kura… !...

-Hmmm….laisse-moi tranquille…j'parie que ça fait même pas… 1 heure 45….

-…Kura… !... KURAPOCHI !

-HEIN ?! s'exclama le démon blond, ouvrant des yeux aux pupilles fendues surpris en un rien de temps.

A quelques centimètres de lui se tenait Natsu, la tête à l'envers, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme et la bouche ouverte en un large sourire endenté.

Il semblait se tenir lui aussi sur une branche, et Naruto avait l'envie de le féliciter pour sa capacité à tenir à l'envers sur celle-ci.

-C'est Ku-ra-ma, cervelle brûlée, interrompit une autre voix masculine – dont Naruto ne trouvait pas l'origine, mais la reconnaissait comme étant celle de Gray grâce à sa mémoire auditive – en soupirant.

Position intéressante par contre je dois dire, commenta-t-il.

-Ouais c'est trop cool ! Comment tu fais pour dormir comme ça ?! rajouta le mage aux cheveux saumons en jouant avec la longue tresse blonde que Naruto avait faite avant de s'endormir le jour précédent.

-Aye ! confirma Happy à l'aide de son mot préféré.

C'est à cet instant que l'ancien ninja réalisa sa position verticale, les jambes enroulées autour de la branche et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Hmm… Oui en effet, ce n'était pas Natsu qui était à l'envers, mais plutôt lui.

Naruto ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le pourquoi du comment ils l'avaient trouvés : Erza – dont il venait de sentir la signature magique –, les avait sûrement amenés ici en sentant elle-même sa signature énergétique, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait un potentiel magique plutôt bon, mais pas assez pour réaliser la puissance face à laquelle elle avait à faire maintenant venait la deuxième interrogation, plus immédiate : 'Qu'est-ce que deux mages – plus un chat volant – venaient faire ici à 5 HEURE DU MATIN ?!'

-Heu… Je veux pas vous virer ou quoi que ce soit, maiiis… qu'est-ce que vous faites-là si tôt dans la matinée ? fit le démon blond en reprenant une position assise _à l'endroit_ sur la branche.

C'est que, la requête vient du maire d'un petit village juste à côté, non ? Du nom de… _Pivertia_ il me semble ? continua-t-il de la voix diplomate qu'il avait appris à utiliser pendant les années de conflit ninja, descendant finalement de son perchoir, et rapidement rejoint par Natsu qui avait escaladé sur la branche la plus proche de son lit de fortune.

-En effet, intervint Erza avec une voix légèrement énervée.

Mais Natsu n'a décidément pas pu contenir son enthousiasme, et en a profité pour nous le faire partager en nous réveillant tous aux aurores, soupira-t-elle ensuite.

Gray acquiesça de son côté avec agacement avant de lancer une remarque fort déplaisante en direction du mage de feu, mais le mage de glace fut royalement ignoré, et Natsu commença à s'éloigner du groupe en criant des 'Vous allez rester planter là encore longtemps ?' et des 'Allez ! Dépêchez-vous !' en direction du reste de l'équipe du jour, composée de Natsu, Gray, Erza et Naruto- ou plutôt Kurama avant d'être arrêté dans ses pas par la voix d'Erza :

-Est-ce que tu sais où c'est au moins ?

Les mages du Dimanche se mirent donc – cette fois ensemble – en route, dans la direction de _Pivertia_ – opposée à celle que Natsu avait voulu suivre –, aussi connue sous le nom de _La Contrée des Oiseaux_.

« Au fait, on peut savoir pourquoi mon pet- Natsu était- ou plutôt 'est' si enthousiaste ? s'enquit Naruto envers la mage aux cheveux roux, essayant de ne pas tourner un œil sceptique vers son nombre incalculable de bagages qu'elle traînait à sa suite sur un chariot – et cela bien sûr, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Il me semble que c'est notamment parce que tu fais partie du groupe pour cette mission – d'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi le Maître a insisté pour une pareille chose, mais Natsu a l'air de t'apprécier donc je ne ferais _pas trop_ de bruit –, mais principalement ça doit être parce que l'un de nos membres l'a informé d'un témoignage concernant la présence potentielle d'un dragon dans ce village, donc peut-être le père de Natsu… expliqua Erza avec un regard cachant à peine son animosité quand elle parla de la partie où Makarov l'avait sollicitée, afin de former une équipe où Natsu et Naruto seraient ensemble bien sûr il ne l'avait pas formulé de cette manière – ça aurait été trop direct et suspect –, mais il en résultait que : Erza faisait partie de l'équipe car elle voulait surveiller Naruto/Kurama et ses étranges capacités Gray avait voulu venir car les pouvoirs du nouveau l'intriguaient aussi, mais s'était résigner quand il avait su que Natsu venait- ou du moins avait _essayé,_ puisque la rousse avait saisi l'occasion pour avoir les deux calamités connues sous le nom de 'Gray' et 'Natsu' _en même temps_ sous sa surveillance tandis que Natsu était tout simplement ravi de pouvoir partir en mission avec cet étranger qui lui rappelait tant Igneel et que Naruto remerciait le vieux mage de tout cœur pour avoir réussi l'exploit de l'insérer dans une équipe avec son petit-fils pour en apprendre plus à son sujet.

Naruto ne fit qu'acquiescer en entendant la réponse de Titania, mais intérieurement, il se retenait mal de rire.

**_On se moque de son petit-fils, gamin ?_ **

_Non mais c'est que-pff- je veux pas lui casser ses espoirs, et c'est sûr que ce n'est pas très sympa de se moquer mais- pffhaha- quand même… ! Un dragon dans un_ village _… ! haha- où est-ce qu'il va chercher ça ?haha- Non, faut que j'arrête, c'est mesquin. Après tout, je comprends la douleur… l'anéantissement qu'il a dû ressentir quand Igneel est parti…_

Il resta un instant silencieux, de même que Kurama, et observa le dos de son petit-fils : il avait l'air si joyeux, si insouciant,… que Naruto souhaitait désespérément qu'Igneel avait vécu une vie si belle après son départ dans sa recherche des souvenirs d'Earthland après son second réveil, il n'avait trouvé aucunes traces de son fils dans les mémoires de la terre, jusqu'au moment où il avait commencé à élever Natsu. Le dragon avait cependant mentionné une certaine 'communauté de dragons', et Naruto suspectait que son fils s'y était retiré après son départ, et s'y était fait accepter.

Il resta quelques instants de plus dans ses pensées, et contempla le groupe dans son ensemble : son petit-fils n'était pas le seul à paraître si… innocent. Chacun avait une attitude assez décontractée – un peu moins du côté d'Erza étant donné qu'elle restait sur ses gardes à ses côtés –, malgré toutes les choses qu'ils avaient traversées : Gray, qui avait survécu là où ses parents avaient péris, et qui s'était retrouvé seul à la 'mort' de la femme qui avait été son maître de magie de glace Natsu, qui avait été orphelin, recueilli par un dragon, puis à nouveau laissé seul et enfin Erza. Naruto ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cette mémoire ne l'avait pas tout de suite frappé, mais durant son sommeil, un peu plus tard, il était parfaitement parvenu à se souvenir de la vie d'Erza Scarlett, qui avait vu ses parents se faire tuer, s'était faite enlevée afin de devenir esclave pour la construction d'une tour obscure, avait perdu son œil en punition, était devenue amie avec un certain Jellal, et s'était faite trahir par ce même 'ami' avant de s'échapper de la dénommée 'Tour du Paradis' – assez ironique d'ailleurs, selon le démon blond.

En tout et pour tout, chacun des gamins qui l'entourait en ce moment s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis pour des enfants avec un tel passé.

Et pourtant, il y avait une chose principale qui différenciait ces mages de Naruto : jamais aucun d'eux n'avait tué.

Le blond pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude – non pas parce qu'il avait vu tout leur passé en l'espace de quelques minutes grâce à sa technique, mais parce qu'il distinguait toujours, dans leur yeux vifs, cette simple lueur d'innocence que l'on avait avant de prendre la vie d'un autre être humain cette lueur que _lui_ avait perdu _si tôt_ , étant un ninja dont les missions impliquait souvent de tuer afin de se défendre, ou l'assassinat étant simplement le but de la mission sans compter la guerre à laquelle il avait participé, ôtant la mort de beaucoup d'humains, autant de visages sans noms, d'hommes sans histoires, … C'était comme ça que ça marchait, la guerre : on tuait pour ses idéaux et ses convictions, on se battait pour protéger, ou pour se venger, ou simplement parce que l' _ordre_ était de le faire – mais les tués restaient des inconnus cet homme avait peut-être une famille qui priait pour lui jour et nuit avec une inquiétude dévorante, cette femme avait peut-être des enfants qui n'attendaient que son retour, ou encore celui-ci, et celui-là… Il n'y avait rien de plus horriblement impersonnel et insensé que la _guerre_ , et c'était une chose que Naruto espérait ne jamais faire connaître aux mages face à lui, ou encore ceux de Fairy Tail.

Durant toutes les années qu'il avait déjà passé dans cette nouvelle époque, il n'avait pas jusque-là encore vu de guerres massives entre deux camps humains, et il espérait bien que cela allait continuer de cette manière, surtout avec l'utilisation d'une chose telle que la _magie_ : l'ancien ninja n'avait jamais rien connu de plus pratique, fascinant, et incroyablement _dangereux_ à la fois, que cette 'nouvelle' forme d'énergie, mais le démon blond n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour déclencher une guerre, Earthland pouvait être détruite avec une facilité déconcertante.

Voilà une autre des nombreuses choses qu'il avait parvenu à assimiler pendant toutes ces années de réflexion : il était parvenu au point où il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas directement la magie en elle-même qui était dangereuse, mais la façon dont elle pouvait être utilisée n'importe qui avec de mauvaises intentions pouvait faire d'un sort inoffensif une arme efficace, et c'était _ça_ qu'il redoutait le plus.

Le regard curieux et observateur d'Erza finit par le tirer de ces réflexions peu joyeuses, et il se reconcentra sur l'objectif de la mission actuelle, repoussant ses inquiétudes dans un coin insoupçonné de son esprit…

« _'A vous qui allez accepter cette mission, vous allez devoir retrouver un objet extrêmement précieux, qui a été volé à la femme du Maire de Pivertia : Mme. Merlinda Pie. Il s'agit d'un œuf d'or, serti de différentes pierres précieuses, et de la taille d'un œuf de poule, offert comme cadeau de mariage par la famille du Maire : Mr. Alexander Pie. Récompense : 3 millions de Jewels'_.Vous avez compris ? Notre mission est de rang Normal, alors je ne pense pas qu'il sera très difficile de retrouver cet objet toutefois, nous devons rester sur nos gardes, étant donné le montant de la récompense. De plus, si c'est à des mages que le Maire Pie à fait appel, c'est qu'il doit bien y voir une raison, finit Erza, un poing sur sa hanche et le papier aux bouts déchirés de la mission, dans son autre.

La troupe de Fairy Tail se trouvait à présent devant les portes d'entrée du village- finalement plus important que ce qu'ils avaient pensé les portes étaient assez décorées, et il y avait même une sorte de muraille autour de la petite ville.

-Peu de routes mènent à cet endroit, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle cette ville est considérée comme un petit village, étant donné qu'elle n'est presque pas connue… réfléchit Gray à voix haute.

-Bon, on entre ou quoi ?!

-Aye !

-Haha, oui Natsu, on entre c'est bon, fit Naruto avec un sourire amusé.

Il fit un mouvement pour passer à l'avant, mais la mage rousse le retint par l'épaule et le tira à l'arrière avec une force qui aurait fait tomber n'importe qui les quatre fers en l'air- mais sûrement pas Naruto qui, même s'il lui manquait la majeur partie de ses pouvoirs, avait une assez forte constitution pour lui permettre d'avoir une force supérieur à l'humain de base. Après tout, il ne serait jamais allé à Fairy Tail s'il n'avait pas su qu'il pouvait tenir tête à un ennemi moyen, du moins d'un côté exclusivement physique.

-Je suis en charge de tous vous 'chaperonnez' pour reprendre le mot exact du Maître, déclara la mage rousse en se plaçant devant les trois autres, glaçant d'un regard le mage de feu et celui de glace et lançant un regard suspicieux à l'ancien ninja avant de se retourner.

Alors suivez- _moi_ ! continua-t-elle avec fermeté en entrant dans la ville la première.

 _On dirait qu'elle prend ça pour un combat d'autorité maintenant, Kyu…_ fit intérieurement Naruto avec malice, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'amas de bagages d'Erza.

**_T'as intérêt à prouver que c'est NOUS les alphas ici, gamin !_ **

_HAHAHA, c'est dingue ce que tu peux être- HAHA- vieux jeu des fois, Kura ! Des 'alphas' ? Ma parole, Kyu ! T'as un millénaire de retard-HAHA !_

**_La ferme gringalet! 'Faut s'affirmer quand tu es avec une femme de son caractère !_ **

_Hey ! N'essaie pas de me caser avec quelqu'un qui ressemble à ma propre mère !_

**_Avoue tout de même qu'elle t'intrigue ?_** s'enquit le renard avec un sourire relevé et un demi-sourire.

_…_

-Allons-y… » marmonna-t-il sous cape en ignorant le démon renard du mieux qu'il put.

Dés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la ville, une chose frappa presqu'aussitôt Naruto, lui qui avait à présent les yeux ronds d'émerveillement : _Pivertia,_ tenait parfaitement son rôle de _Contrée des Oiseaux._

En effet, la première particularité notable était l'afflux visible de ces ovipares dans le ciel du village pas une seconde ne passait sans qu'un merle, un rossignol, un perroquet ou encore un toucan, ne fasse son apparition. Plusieurs oiseaux se rapprochaient même plus de l'oiseau préhistorique – en plus coloré – qu'autre chose. Il suffisait de lever les yeux pour être emporté dans un torrent de couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

La deuxième chose remarquable se présentait sous une autre forme, qui ne requérait aucuns mouvements : il suffisait de tendre l'oreille, et de ce côté-là, Naruto avait la chance d'en profiter plus que ses confrères ! Des piaillements et des chants de toutes sortes surgissaient de tous côtés, comme enveloppant les mages dans un autre monde, fantastique et merveilleux.

Partout, des gens s'agitaient, vaquant à leurs affaires tout en esquivant les plumes colorées, certains faisant leurs courses en déplaçant distraitement les oiseaux posés sur les étales, parfois en leur donnant un petit quelque chose, un morceau de pain, un quartier de fruit, un bout de viande pour ceux qui se prouvaient plus voraces,… Tout le monde ici vivait en harmonie avec les oiseaux, habitués par des générations de cohabitations paisibles,…

… et pourtant, malgré la paix qui régnait dans cette 'contrée' si rayonnante, débordante de richesses naturelles et prospère, il y avait une sorte de malaise : certains passants semblaient plus pressés que d'autres, leurs sacs serrés contre eux avec force, et leurs yeux écarquillés observant rapidement les environs, mais personne ne semblait les remarquer, des sourires plâtrer sur leurs visages.

C'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Du coin de l'œil, Gray remarqua une des villageoise avec un journal dans ses mains pas compliquer d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait à la Une : apparemment, le vol de l'œuf d'or en avait choqué plus d'un, l'objet étant devenu une sorte de symbole national à travers les journaux et la dramatisation pour laquelle les journalistes étaient connus.

« A ce niveau-là, je sens qu'il va y avoir une augmentation… commenta le mage de glace en ramassant un journal abandonné sur un des bancs du parc dans lequel ils étaient entrés.

 _'…le mystérieux voleur aurait réussi à pénétrer dans la salle la plus gardée de la Mairie, là où, selon nos sources, les cadeaux de mariage destinés à Madame Pie sont entreposés, et cela dans la nuit du 15 au 16, entre ce que l'on suppose être minuit et 1 heure du matin. L'œuf d'or offert par la famille de M. Le Maire serait d'une valeur inestimable, et cacherait un secret que nul n'a jamais découvert il est toutefois d'une provenance inconnue. Mesdames et Messieurs, protégez vos maisons et vos biens les plus précieux ! Rien ne nous indique qu'un vol de ce genre ne se reproduira plus, et nous, reporters à votre service du_ Weekly Bird _, vous recommandons la plus grande des prudences. Selon une interview de la concerné, Mme. Pie serait effondrée-'_ Hmph- Ce n'est pas étonnant que certains villageois deviennent complètement paranos avec _ça_ , déclara-t-il avec un reniflement désabusé en finissant de lire l'article principal pour tous.

Naruto, qui s'était penché au-dessus de son épaule lorsqu'il avait commencé à lire, prit son menton pensivement- mais ! loin de réfléchir à la mission présente, un autre problème occupait momentanément son esprit…

_C'est vrai ça… j'aurai dû y pensé plus tôt… après tout ça fait plus d'un millénaire…_

**_Hmm, en effet… Mais qui l'eut cru ? Qu'une écriture puisse changer à ce point ?..._ **

_Ça risque de poser un problème…_

Effectivement, les lettres avaient bels et bien changés, et ce, drastiquement ! Finis les caractères que le démon blond connaissaient ! La façon d'écrire de cette époque – alors que le langage n'avait pas spécialement évolué – s'était étrangement métamorphosée, de sorte que le pauvre ancien ninja n'aurait rien comprit au charabia du journal si Gray ne l'avait pas lu à voix haute…

-Allons faire une petite visite à M. le Maire. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose dont le _'Weekly Bird'_ n'a pas encore eu ouï dire ! fit Erza, un poing sur la hanche et les sourcils froncés.

Mais allons d'abord pauser nos affaires à l'auberge… Gray, Natsu, Happy, Kurama, je n'ai réservé qu'une seule chambre, étant donné que ce n'est pas censé durer bien longtemps, alors ne faites pas de bêtises !

-Tous ensembles ? demanda Naruto, en haussant un sourcil.

-Il l'aiiiiiiiiime… ronronna Happy en cachant sa bouche d'une petite patte bleue.

-Et pourquoi on devrait t'écouter ? interrompit Gray, ignorant complètement Happy et Naruto, les bras croisés sur son torse nu avec nonchalance-… torse _nu_ ?

-Parce que vous m'écoutez, un point c'est tout ! Et toi, Grrrraaaaaay… gronda Erza, une aura noire et menaçante l'entourant aussitôt, et des nerfs se contractant furieusement sur son front dans un effort pour garder son calme… ce qui ne fonctionna que pendant une très courte durée, puisque la prochaine chose que le mage de glace vit, fut le poing ganté de métal de la rouquine en plein milieu de sa figure, cette vision étant rapidement suivi d'une vue de _très près_ du sol.

- _Foffay fas fe frobfème onf ffe faffme_ ! (Traduction : 'Okay, pas de problème on se calme !')» s'écria celui-ci ensuite, les regards de la populace autour de lui ne faisant rien pour arranger le fait qu'il était – une fois de plus – en caleçon en public.

Après un bon fou rire du côté de Naruto et Natsu, et quelques remarques désobligeantes entre les mages de glace et de feu, la troupe s'arrêta un instant à l'auberge pour déposer leurs affaires, puis se dirigèrent vers la Mairie comme il était prévu originellement.

« M. le Maire, mon nom est Erza Scarlet, et voici mes équipiers : Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbester, Happy et… Kurama Kyubi. Nous venons de la part de Fairy Tail, afin de remplir la mission qui consiste en 'retrouver l'œuf d'or de votre femme'.

_Hey ! C'est quoi cette hésitation sur mon nom-_

**_Grrrr-_ **

_-d'_ emprunt _! J'ai pas rêvé, non ?~_ geignit Naruto mentalement, mimant une flèche en plein dans son cœur.

**_Elle est vraiment suspicieuse, ça, je dois l'avouer…_ **

_C'est pas comme si on pouvait la blâmer non plus mais bon… J'espère bien que cette habitude lui passera avec le temps en tout cas…_

**_En même temps on n'a pas fait la meilleur des premières impressions n'est-ce pas ?_ **

_Haha c'est pas faux !_

**_Et puis tu pourras te rattraper après puisque… vous allez dormir dans la même chambre~,_** commenta le renard avec un sourire malicieux qui atteignait presque ses oreilles.

 _Rooh !~ Co-qui-nou !~ Toi alors, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !_ répliqua le démon blond avec un soupir à fendre le cœur.

 ** _Tu me connais,_** répondit simplement Kyubi en haussant les épaules.

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient en ce moment dans le bureau du Maire de Pivertia, alias Mr. Alexander Pie, prêts à faire subir un interrogatoire détaillé à l'homme face à eux.

-Fairy Tail ? s'enquit-t-il après un moment de réflexion, son air hautain contrastant avec sa stature, petite et grassouillette, un triple menton recouvrant l'entièreté de son cou et une partie de son costume gris, et une mèche noir en tortillon représentant la seule présence de cheveux de celui-ci.

Il tripota sa petite moustache d'un doigt orné de multiples bagues avant de continuer :

-Jamais entendu parler. Mais peu importe, passons à des problèmes plus importants… continua-t-il, se redirigeant vers son fauteuil – tous les membres de Fairy Tail se demandant d'ailleurs comment Mr. Pie allait atteindre le 'trône' (parce qu'il était certain qu'avec l'ego dont il faisait preuve, Mr. Pie serait bien capable de le nommer ainsi) du haut de ses 1m20.

Quand après plusieurs tentatives, l'homme réussit à escalader le fauteuil – s'installant comme si de rien n'était à son bureau en posant les coudes sur celui-ci – il reprit la parole :

-J'imagine que vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! avança-t-il, ses sourcils toujours relevés sur ses petits yeux à moitié ouverts.

Céline vous montrera le chemin jusqu'à la _Volerie_ et vous expliquera les détails de la mission. Aussi, j'ai une réception ce soir, alors je vous prierai de ne pas être bruyant, finit-t-il avant d'aboyer le nom du ledit 'Céline'.

 ** _Il me tape sur les nerfs celui-là…_** fit Kurama avec un petit grognement.

 _Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord,_ confirma le blond.

Aucuns d'entre eux ne put articuler une question avant que le majordome ne les guide hors du bureau hâtivement, refermant la lourde porte de chêne derrière eux d'un geste du poignet, avant de les conduire dans le plus grand silence vers la 'Volerie'.

-Il est pas très bavard... Tu crois qu'il est en manque de poisson ? questionna Happy à Natsu, celui-ci observant le grand et longiligne domestique suspicieusement.

Céline, en effet, – en plus d'avoir l'air d'être sorti d'une tombe, à cause de ses cheveux châtains trop tirés en arrière qui lui donnait un 'effet lifting', mais surtout à cause de ses yeux indifférents qui semblaient ne fixer que du vide – n'était pas le plus causant des majordomes, et même si Mr. Pie leur avait assuré que celui-ci leur donnerait plus d'explications, personne n'avait vraiment envie d'intervenir dans son espèce de 'marche funèbre' à travers les couloirs de la Mairie pour lui poser les questions qu'ils avaient tous sur la langue, comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bureau du Maire.

Cependant, c'était autre chose que son manque de parole qui faisait Natsu se mettre sur ses gardes : cet homme sentait une drôle d'odeur, une odeur que le rose saumon n'était pas sûr d'apprécier…

-C'est l'odeur de la poudre, intervint à voix basse Naruto, ayant vu son petit-fils se creuser la tête pour retrouver l'origine de la senteur pendant une bonne minute, décidant d'abréger ses souffrances.

-Ah oui !... Comment tu sais ça ?... interrogea-t-il après son exclamation de satisfaction, scrutant le démon blond pour un indice.

-Haha, un de mes nombreux talents cachés, répondit le faux 'Kurama' avec un sourire énigmatique et un clin d'œil.

Cela sembla suffire d'explication pour le mage de feu qui fit à son tour un sourire, large et honnête, puis repartit à la suite du majordome en l'examinant sous tous les angles, prenant un air grave en sachant que celui-ci sentait la poudre, et donc les armes : ce n'était donc pas juste un domestique flippant ordinaire.

Et puis, était-ce vraiment normal qu'un Maire s'autorise son propre servant ?

Certes la ville était prospère, mais tout cela semblait presque irréel.

Dans la rue aussi, tout semblait trop parfait : tout le monde souriait, riait même à l'auberge, un parfait inconnu leur avait proposé de leur payer à manger ' _parce qu'il se trouvait de très bonne humeur_ ' ?!

Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire : eux-mêmes se sentaient tellement heureux qu'il trouvait cela inutile de poser des questions au majordome douteux, ou même de se demander si c'était bizarre ou non que l'œuf se soit trouvé dans une volière et tandis que celui-ci leur ouvrait les portes de la Volière, l'équipe était loin de se douter à quel point ils avaient raison…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ( après tout c'est le prologue du nouvel arc ^^;), et à la prochaine!^^
> 
> PS: Bravo à sylnodel, Aloxamax et Luffy-kun pour s'être souvenu que j'avais proposer un sondage sur les couples.
> 
> PPS: note à missymanga: T'inquiètes pas y'a pas de risque, ce genre de scénario m'a assez dégoûté pour ne pas refaire la même erreur que dans les fics que j'ai lu. UwU (Edit (12/15):à propos des scenarii où Naruto est beaucoup trop fort)  
> Reviews? ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> Edit (12/15): Ce chapitre est le dernier ayant été posté avant que cette fiction ne soit placée sous Hiatus en 2013 - gardez tout de même à l'esprit que cette fiction ne sera jamais abandonnée, alors une suite est toujours probable...


End file.
